Inhuman
by DiabolicalxDarling
Summary: sequel to Knight in shining armor! Very important author note. please don't kill me. message me after reading. thank you my ever beloved readers. i love you! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everyone! So... the sequel? Anyone up for it? What do you think? I know I left it at a kinda weird place, but I needed to introduce the plot. And all those characters. I can't start another story and satart rattling off names of people you've never heard of. You know? It's gonna be slow going, at first, but thats because they are travelling across the country! haha I'm still figuring out a place. I don't know if I want to model it after a plae I went for a church retreat or for a summer camp, how close to a city I want them to be (probably san francisco, the best city in the world) or what. Oh, and it's may 27 when I start this, lets see how long until i actually post this. lol**

**Now it's may 29. lol did you see that? 2 days just went by. I am sooo bored without this thing... I'm not even joking. It's driving me crazy. Almost done with my characters. Fixed a not- exactly- small problem I had with my story. i'm having a crappy day. lots of bad news on all sides of me... nothing happening to me, just really good friends and people I care about and I can't do a thing to help. I feel like crap... I guess I'll start the story, maybe writing will help my mood.**

**may 31: totally pwned in Mafia. I was the mafia. first I took out th other mafia (gotta look out for #1, and he voted to kill me, bitch) then saved myself from getting killed by using master persuasion skillz. I totally felt like a nerd writing all that. lol thats ok, cuz I am. but i'm an adorable nerd. :) but seriously- I kicked ass. I think I'm writing the right sort of stuff. **

**So, people, the first chapter of Inhuman:**

Previously, in Knight in Shining Armor:

_"So what's so controversial about us?" Parker asked._

_"You don't understand what's happened to you as well as we believed you did, do you?" Jill asked from her place. They had all remained, quiet, but when Parker said this she stood up._

_"Jill, stop." Kit said._

_"No, they don't understand. Chloe, you said so yourself. You're all different from us." She said._

_"So?" I replied, squeezing Derek's hand. She seemed more vicious now than she ever was before._

_"We're all still human, gifted humans. Don't you see that?" she asked._

_"So are we. Just a little different. We didn't choose this." Blaine said. He didn't like where this was going._

_"It doesn't matter. Did you see what you all did? That's not like what we can do. You prove it every day. You aren't like us. You're experiments. We're supernaturals." She said. All of us stared at her, scared, nervous, furious. A mix twisting all of our stomachs, I was sure of it._

_"What's so different? I don't see it, we're just a little more powerful than a normal supernatural. You don't like it, suck it up. We're not going anywhere." Erin said._

_"I second that." Simon said. He recieved a bright smile from her._

_"You don't get it! You're a minority of children. Most supernaturals don't trust your powers, don't trust your maturity, don't trust that we're safe around you. I happen to be one of them. Being the minority, you're at our mercy. Do you get it now?" she snapped at Erin._

_"If you don't trust us, why are you here?" Alaric asked. He looked livid at her words._

_"Kit asked me to come and help. But I realize I can't. You're all different, uncontrollable, powerful. You aren't one of us." she said. We looked to Kit for some consolidation. Alec, Bianca. Quill. No one showed any signs of __disagreement with her words. "I'm not saying that everyone here feels this way about you, but I'm telling you how it is. You aren't us. We're true supernaturals. You're experiments. We're human. You aren't." She spat._

_"So... basically, segregation? Or KKK tactics to eliminate us all? Something like that?" Rhett asked._

_"Yes, something like that. I'm just letting you know now. That's what the supernatural world thinks of you. We're supernaturals. You're Inhuman."_

**ĮήЋμмαή**

_**Chapter 1**_

We were all still in some sort of shock even hours after hearing Jillian's words. We had asked a few more questions, like where on the west coast we'd be going- California- What kind of stuff we'd be doing- no idea yet- and where we'd be staying- again, no clue. Afterwards we were allowed to go off on our own. Eventually we all gathered together again. We all managed to squish into Derek's and Simon's room (now holding... many more people than Derek and Simon). We clustered on the beds and mostly against the walls, sitting on top and across each other, on the furniture, everyone mostly in a place that was visible to everyone else so as to not be left out. It was everyone from the lab sans Aunt Lauren and Rae (who was off with her new best friend Dulcie), all of us experiments. Xavier was standing with Liz and they both had pens and a shared whiteboard. Everyone was kind of just sitting in a semi- stunned silence of nerves, worry, fear, and anger.

"So... now what?" Blake asked.

"Hope to god the majority takes our side, I guess." Tori replied. She had her legs over his and was leaning on Simon.

"We don't necessarily know how the Assembly works, it may be more complicated than that... it's a major political thing." Blaine spoke up.

"Hell, we don't even know if there are more experiments. If we're the only ones, I mean." Alexys pointed out.

"Huh. That's right." Lanie smiled. "Maybe if theres a lot of us they won't be able to do anything! We'd be too much to handle!"

"That doesn't come across nearly as positive as you want it to sound." Austin pointed out, looking over at her. She was stretched out across Aveline, Alexys and him. The other two girls were on top of Rhett and Alaric. I noticed her sort- of acceptance into the Inseparable 5. Were they going to grow into the Inseparable 6? I couldn't tell yet. But from the stories I'd heard she'd come out of the EGHQ leading them.

"I do see her point though. If there are a lot of experiments, then they won't want to take us out anymore. We won't be such a minor minority. Plus with the rarities in our group?" Derek asked, looking from Nate to Blaine and Fallon to Erin. "I think that helps us all a little more." He sunk back into his deep thought. He realized how screwed we were too.

"Or they'll just keep us alive and kill all of you." Nate said.

"Very positive. You are spewing optimism, aren't you?" Hallie asked from next to him. She bumped him playfully, and he bumped her back with a laugh. I noticed Xavier's gaze darken.

"I'm just saying. Not all of the possibilities are good, and we need to be open minded." he replied.

"So... I know this isn't exactly _serious_, but is anyone else kinda freaked that we're all going to _California?_" Blake asked.

"I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT IT!" Tori screeched. Everyone except Erin cringed. "I wonder where we'll go. I hope it's near the beach. I mean, most of them are on the beach, anyways. And we can go surfing!" she said, jumping around. Simon pushed her off of him after this assault. (A/N: no, we don't all live on the beach. Nor surf. And our beaches aren't all gorgeous. Most are just... sand... You'e thinking of Hawaii lol)

"Tori... You have no idea where we'll be going in California, Tori. There is more than just beach." Fallon spoke up.

"Most of the people are on the beach! Its California!" she argued.

"You realize that there _is_ a mountain range in there... And a valley..." Fallon said. Tori didn't bother fighting back, she liked her picture, she wasn't changing it.

"Anyways... do any of you know how all of us are crossing the continent?" Simon asked. We all had blank looks. "Well..."

"Let them handle that. They wanna ship us, fine. They can handle the stress of all that. We have enough to deal with, I think. They think we're threats? Are they _crazy? _I mean, look at... Chloe! She doesn't look threatening at all! How the hell are they scared of that!" Erin shouted.

"Thanks... Thanks so much Erin." I replied, rolling my eyes. Derek squeezed my hand.

"Oh, calm down, I love you." she laughed.

"She's pretty terrifying when she's got dead guys listening to her every word, actually." Tori said.

"You must teach me." Hallie said, jumping up.

"Your brother taught me almost everything I know. David might be more your speed for now until we know the extent of your powers." I laughed. (A/N: a use for david!) She nodded in understanding.

"What are our current choices in this whole thing?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble following this too." Tanner said. His arm was around Skylar.

"Ok, more important- are you guys dating or something? Because... like.. the whole.." Tori said, making wild motions with her arms kind of like putting them around someone.

"No... just..close." Skylar said, jabbing Tanner in the side. He jumped. Tanner looked a little surrised at her answer but hid his reaction relatively well. She gave him a small glance and turned back to the conversation.

"So... can you guys write this down?" Parker asked to the floating whiteboard from his place under Skylar's curled up legs.

_Sure. -L _Liz wrote, putting an initial to let them know who was writing.

"You two need different colored pens. Would make life easier..." Alaric said. He moved Alexys in his lap and readjusted himself. Lanie in turn moved, causing a chain reaction throughout the 6 of them. The entire room broke out into smiles and a few giggles. That was it. Inseparable 6. I made it official.

"Well, one of the options is to be killed by the supernatural world. Because we're experimented on." Rhett said. Aveline wiggled on top of him, and suddenly shot a look at Alexys. I could only imagine what the two had said. The words went onto the board with a squeak of the pen.

"What else did we think of?"Tanner asked.

"Them just accepting us." Lanie said. More squeaking, more thinking.

"I'm tired of thinking. I wonder how many people we can fit onto a bed without dogpiling..." Aveline said. Alexys shouted in agreement with this idea, and they started chattering away. Rhett rolled his eyes and his arms wrapped around her waist gently. I tried to ignore this and focused on the argument.

"I like this idea." Blake said. He glanced at Tori, which Simon of course noticed. I'd have to ask him about it later.

Finally the serious conversation ended and we turned back into teens, 20 of us, plus 2 ghosts, being... well, as normal as any of us could ever get. Even acting normal still involved some powers, as I'd noticed when it came to Aveline, Rhett, and Alaric. After much persuasion, they managed to get all of us to agree on trying to fit everyone onto the bed. So we set to work on that...

We somehow managed to fit everyone onto the bed, the shape shifters becoming teeny tiny animals (not bugs, since over half the girls- and a few guys who were too manly to admit- were scared of them) and everyone having at least one body part flat on the top of the bed. Some people were being held on to so they didn't fall. But we did it. Us cripples were on the top of the pile. Of course this is when Kit and Co. decided to come in.

"I won't even start!" Brahm said, laughing at all of us shoved onto one bed. Dulcie came up behind him.

"Holy crap! ...Can I join?" she yelled. She hurriedly jumped on us, which hurt everyone, and pushed the first three people off. Rae laughed and helped me up before my leg got crushed. Slowly our masterpiece fell apart. Brahm and Alec joined us on the bed, introducing themselves again to a few people. The talking picked up.

"My girlfriend just jumped in bed with 20 other people... I feel dejected..." Brahm said, causing a few fits of laughter at his dirty joke. Dulcie laughed and tackled him with a hug.

"Well, anyways!" Kit said loudly. "How did that bed hold all of you, holy..." he said, noticing that the bed still stood. "Anyways! We're taking a vote on dinner. Any suggestions? ...STOP! HANDS UP TO GIVE A SUGGESTION!" Poor, poor Kit. 20 teens. He must've been crazy. Now asking about food, when 12 of them are guys. One of them is a werewolf. Damn. (And sadly the one to eat the most is also the most mature. He wasn't the only guy not yelling out food items though, at least)

After almost an hour of heated debate over pizza joints, we decided on pasta. We were all in agreement on pizza until Nate mentioned pasta. Everyone's mind changed immediately. Kit looked beyond nervous and left. I felt bad for him.

"I wonder when we leave..." Blake said from his place under Tori. Simon gave him a quick death glare. It ended when Erin went and fell close next to him and held out her hand and introduced herself (not everybody had all the names memorized yet).

"Hopefully soon. My hands will be a wreck if we stay here long." Aveline said. Rhett laughed and teased her gently, and Alexys gave her hands a look and blew it off. (A/N: because I literally just learned this... SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE STARTED! YES! *fangirl squeal* XD)

"I wasn't kidding about that question." Blake said.

"Probably soon. Kit probably wants help to keep us all in control and sane and he's probably the only one mature enough and doesn't look at us in disdain or like we're aliens." Fallon said. We were now in a tight circle, everyone either being sat on or sitting on someone. I guess trying to fit 20 people onto a full sized bed was a good ice breaker. More so than saving everyone from an evil science lab. Who knew?

"Ten fingers! Right now!" Parker yelled.

A chorus of no's and yes's ensued. (A/N: if you don't know what ten fingers is... it's 'i never' minus the drinks. you say I never- *something* and everyone who has puts a finger down. We played it in ASL class... haha funny cuz this is usually a REALLY dirty game) more games were offered up that weren't much better, including spin the bottle (Derek, Simon, and Xavier all demanded that we did not), truth or dare (almost made it) and 20 questions.

"DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY SLASH KNOW WHERE THE TAMPONS SLASH PADS ARE!" Erin yelled.

"...I second that!" Ave shouted. "Since we're on the topic."

There was a short gap in time where it was dead silent. Then all of the girls in the room howled with laughter. It was a split between the guy's horrified, blank, and confused faces and the randomness of it that caused it. Tori and I lead them to the hallway and to Bianca to see if she knew. We were back after a few minutes.

"You know I believed that you'd be a little more comfortable with this." I said to Derek, kissing his cheek as I sat back in his lap. I thought back to when we were in Lyle house and I was on the drugs. The whole 'pee in a cup' conversation.

"..." he continued to start saying things but stopping at the first syllable.

"Did you really feel the need to yell that out?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, actually, I did. I happen to believe that your gimpy Y chromosome could use a few shocks of the second X every once in a while." Erin said.

"We're preparing you for your future wives. They'll thank us later. You will too." Aveline said, laughing from her place on top of Rhett.

"My Y chromosome would appreciate it if you keep that information to yourselves." Parker said. "Or at least wait until we know each other a little better."

"Oh, I can make sure we get to know each other very well." Erin said, getting off of Simon and going over to sit on Parker. "I'll stop there since I've made everyone uncomfortable enough."

"You totally sounded like a slutty bitch right there, you realize this right?" Aveline said. She recieved a bright smile.

"Yes, I do. Get used to it. I'm not changing for anybody. In fact I flaunt it. I think we'll get along great, thanks for the back up with the pads thing." Erin replied, holding out her hand. Aveline gave her the high five.

"Anytime."

"Well, aside from that, 20 questions! Come on, that'd be awesome!" Blake said. The boy was persistent.

"Dinner should be ready soon, maybe we should go see if we can help?" I asked. I really didn't want to get caught having to answer a question I didn't want to.

"You sound nervous, Chloe, trying to hide something?" Fallon asked from her place curled up against Blaine.

"N-n-no... I-I just..." crap. Stuttering, again? I hadn't done that in a while. Why now?

"Ooh, Chloe? I must hear this. The good girl's got things to hide!" Lanie said excitedly.

"N-n-no, I-I d-don't, really..." I stuttered.

"She doesn't. She's just getting nervous. Lay off." Derek said, putting an arm around me protectively and hugging me closer to him. I relaxed a little at this extra touch.

"She's right, Dinner should be ready soon. And I'm starved." Rhett said, tapping Aveline on her side to move her. She rolled her eyes and got up, then helped pull him up.

We all made our way out to the kitchen and found that dinner had another half hour or so, and we began picking places to sit and setting up plates for people. In a half hour everypone was sitting where ever eating, talking, and calming down. When we were done we followed the same routine as breakfast. Kit then had us all rounded up again, but this time outside to take advantage of the cool breezy evening weather. I wondered why no one else ever really helped him control all of us. Then I realized when I looked at them- they were usually just as immature as we were And Margaret and Russel gave us looks of disgust. Kit was the only one with the maturity (at least the ability to carry a good maturity level) to control us.

"So, I'm sure you're all aware that all 32 of us are leaving for California soon." he announced. We all nodded.

"When is 'soon', exactly?" Blake asked.

"Tomorrow." Kit answered. We all jumped. Tomorrow? Holy... "Margaret, Russel, and Gwen called the Assembly and they're sending a plane to transport all of us. We said that we could drive ourselves-"

"NO!" Tori, Aveline, Erin, Derek, and Daniel shouted. Kit held up his hand and they quieted.

"_But_ they insisted. Word about the Edison Group has spread like wildfire, and supernaturals of all races are gunning for you guys. It isn't safe. They've arranged for us to stay somewhere close to the city, not _in _the city- it'd be safer to be away- and it's got plenty of space, it's pretty nice, and you should all be comfortable. Sound good?"

We all agreed. Tori spoke up first though.

"What city exactly?" she asked.

"San Francisco." (A/N: I figure there's so many weirdos there supernaturals will blend in LOL. like some homeless guy once lunged at me. I was with a church group. I hid behind my bf. ppl there are WEIRD.)

"Ok."

"So, I should have enough bags for all of you to pack, we leave at 1 tomorrow. If you need anything, you know who to go to. We'll make sure we can go get anything. The Assembly assured compensation." Kit said. With that we were freed.

We all went to get a bag and began packing clothes, recieveing tooth brushes, little tubes of tooth paste, other general toiletries, and informing them of what we found we still needed. We were all together and packed by ten that night. Aunt Lauren checked everyone again, and was finally starting to remember names. We were all good to go, and we all went to bed in preparation for the next day.

...

People came down one by one and ate what they felt like eating the next morning, a few disappointed at the lack of any actual breakfast like the day before. We were all given orders to have our bags by the door, which we did. We needed to leave at 11 to make sure we were at the place on time. It was a simple landing and take off strip about a half hour away. When we asked how long we'd be on the west coast, they didn't know. It was about 10, and we had another hour to kill before we left, and we broke up into seperate groups. Tori went off with Blake, Daniel, Tanner, and Skylar. The Insepearable 6 (now with Lanie!) Simon with Erin, Blaine, Fallon, and Parker; Nate, and Hallie going off on their own, and me following Derek.

"So... about this whole mate thing..." I started. I loved this alone time we had. I knew we wouldn't get much.

"I don't know what else you want me to tell you." he said.

"No, I just want to know... what that means for us?"

"It means... I'm only going to be with you. You can leave me... but I'l only ever be with you." he said quietly.

"Oh... ok."

The thought of that scared me. The ability to hurt him so badly. No one else had that power. It wasn't something I liked. No one else could touch him... but I could. It was terrifying. Derek never showed that he was scared, but that admition made him the most vulnerable he's probably ever been in his life. And as much as I hated the thought of Derek being hurt, knowing this... just... terrified me. What if I couldn't live up to it? I don't want to hurt him, but if I do?

"That's about what it means. Is that ok?" he asked, jolting me out of my thoughts. He picked me up and held me against him in his lap.

"Yeah. It's perfect." I replied. Better to keep my worries to myself.

"Good."

He held me close, his fingers slowly and lazily running up and down my spine, through my hair, around my ear, down my arm. It was a lazy sort of day. Plus a very long flight. I wasn't looking forward to it. As long as I could nab seats with Derek alone it'd be better, though.

We stayed close for the rest of the hour until Simon was sent out to get us, and we followed him in. We helped load the bags into the car, all piled in, and drove towards the landing strip. (A/N: I believe that's what its called. I've never been on a plane/ been to an airport besides giving my mom her bday present. cuz she works for an airport- which makes my story much more pathetic) The car ride was filled with Blake asking Kit questions nonstop, us getting annoyed, and wondering how long until he realized that Kit actually knew pretty much nothing about the place we were going to. Because every answer was a simple 'I don't know, Blake'. Or Kit tuned him out and just gave that answer every time. Either way, Blake never shut up. Hallie, Erin, and I talked about girl stuff and necromancy (not combined, of course) and Derek and Simon had their own conversation. When Blake wasn't nagging Kit incessantly with stupid questions, he talked with Tori. I noticed how much she laughed at his words. I really needed to ask her about that.

By the time we arrived, the only person we had to wait for was Bianca. Which was why we left 2 hours before we needed to be there, we knew she'd take forever. The plane was waiting, and we went ahead and loaded everything on. Everyone arranged in their seats, and sadly I was instead placed with Skylar when Parker claimed Tanner and Derek went with Simon. We made light small talk in the beginning of the flight, about everyone else in our huge group, our own interests, looking for anything we had in common. She told me about how she and Tanner grew so close so quickly, and it was a pretty sweet story. It was still casual between them, but they had some work to do. It was cute. She asked me about me and Derek, and I told her. A little later we got pulled into other conversations.

We landed around seven, and found three monster vans there to take us to where we were staying, and we all squeezed in. This Assembly group really thought through everything. Much better than we ever did. My leg had some better mobility, but I still was the least able to walk. I had to be helped out of the plane. Going up stairs was easier than going down. I could hold on, lean back, then pivot my leg up onto the step. Going down, I'd fall. So Derek carried me down, and I was happy to be close to him again. I made it into the van relatively well. The car ride was about two hours, and we were transported to a woodsy area on one of the Bay Area's many hillsides, to a camping area of cabins on stilts that looked flimsy, built out over the hill so one end was suspended a good ten feet over the ground. The worst one had 50 feet until dirt. It looked terrifying. We were told that there was a lake a mile or so away, and quite a few meadow-y clearings for us to practice in. Dulcie and Rae would just have to nix the fire for a little bit. I was still waiting to talk to Rae, but Dulcie had adopted her and I hadn't had the chance. They were almost connected at the hip.

"This is where we're all going to be staying. There's more than enough space for all of us, and a main hall for meals and everything is a little further uphill. You should all know the rules, no mixing of the genders, cabins must stay standing, don't get hurt worse than any of you are already. Sound good?" Kit asked. I wondered how my leg would handle all of this, but figured I'd ask about it later. I really needed a pair of crutches...

"Okey dokey, boss!" Lanie said. We laughed and I caught a glance from Austin directed at her. I was catching a lot of romance growing around here. Then again, there's a ton of teenagers here. If there wasn't, I'd be scared.

"Can I trust you all enough to not have to put an adult in each of the cabins?" he asked. We all chorused a yes. Yeah, right.

"Good. Well, get your bags into your cabins, I believe it's three or four to a room, ok?" he announced. Another chorus in agreement. "Let's all meet up at the main hall in... a half hour or so? We can throw together some dinner. Then, just... hang out until it seems like a good time to call lights out. Ok? You're all good to go."

We all seperated, into our cabins. Did I believe that we needed chaperones? In all honesty, probably. This was almost like a summer camp, if an all- out prank war didn't erupt, I'd be shocked. I heard about all girls meeting in a TBA cabin after dinner, and I wondered what it'd be about. I'd find out later. I found that my bunkmates were to be Rae and Tori, and I was perfectly fine with that. I dropped my bag on my bed, and checked the little bathroom that was in the corner of the cabin. Basic toilet, tiny sink, itsy bitsy medicine cabinet/ mirror, and shower. Not bad. A little closet, a place to hang up shirts with a few hangers, a chest of drawers, a ceiling lamp, a lamp on the nightstand, and a heater were also in the room in addition to 3 beds. Not bad at all. (A/N: these cabins are 100% based off the ones where I spent an overnight church retreat. this entire camp is, but I'm fudging it a teensy bit to meet the needs of the supernatrals. like the proximity to San fran. and the lake. otherwise, this is it, pretty much exactly. the cabins I just described even match. I figured it'd work. let me know what you think about all this, ok?)

After getting settled in a little, like setting up blankets on our bed, Tori, Rae and I head up to the main hall to meet everyone else. We took advantage of the peace while it lasted. Because even though none of us showed it, we all knew that it would never last. because life would never be that easy.

* * *

**Yay! I never planned on starting this so early. Shows you how amazing my self control is, right? I planned on starting it next week. But i missed it SO MUCH i couldn't help it. I just had to... so, main concerns here:  
1- you'll hate the place I didn't really make up to put them. (destinations for my characters are always based off places I've been. you read my books, all the cities my characters are are 90% of the time based off my home town)  
2- you'll hate how little I focus on any one character, especially the chlerek. I'm trying to make up for the chlerek by igniting romance with the other characters, but I know nothing will ever replace chlerek. I promise I have a big chlerek prank planned for later in the story (it involves blackmail! I've been waiting for this opportunity) so don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. How could i ever?  
3- you're going to think I lost the same style I had in KISA. I have to admit, I kinda think i did. I've never worked with so many characters before, and I have never done a sequel. so this whole thing is kinda new to me.  
4- you're going to think Xavier's getting left behind. no, I promise, he's not. did you see how many pairing I pointed at? what does Xavier do best, people? lmao  
5- uhm... you'll think I'm complaining with this big list.**

**well, review with your thought! Or PM, whatever happens to be your style. I don't care all too much. either will get you put on next chappie's wall of thank yous. Thanks so much, ppl! You made this possible! luv you ALL so much!**

**XOXOXO ~ DD (hehe I like DD it's adorable. I can go by Darling now too!)  
-Amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy everyone! So, lots of positive reviews! Glad everyone's responding so well. No one hates the new location, people aren't disliking the pairings (no one seems to be liking them per say- but thats what I expected) and you're screaming chlerek at me like I'm an idiot (I mean that in every positive way). Yes, Chlerek will be at the forefront of them all. 1- they'd been together the longest. 2- Xavier is still here, you know what that means? Infamous Interruptions! hahaha 3- it's in Chloe's POV, of course it'll have a lota chlerek... (rayray you seemed to doubt me.) anyways, you all know that they won't be at the place the entire time, right? They have to meet with the Assembly... crap more characters. :/ Oh well I'll figure it out. Yeah the first of several meetings will probably be next chapter, unless I don't have Assembly members... **

**this chapter, expect: the beginnings of a prank war (battle of the sexes!) CHLEREK, awkward relationship revelations (others, not chlerek, otherwise that would fall under the chlerek title) and Kit realizing he's in waaayy over his head. basically, it's an all girls chapter. ;)**

**suzi1811: idk if you realize this, but your PM- thingy is off. so i couldn't reply. But thank you for the reviews to both the epilogue and the first chapter of Inhuman! XOXO -Amanda**

**ok, my thank you list will also include any new reviews to KISA from ppl who find it and pick it up, k? and for now reviews from the epilogue of that, also. so, THANK YOU::: my friend Jodi (it was anonymous and it ont save her name...) gemini169, xXGhOsTXx, UltimateFreedom, dimitriandrosehathaway, Leah Hunter, Jazzlikesyourface, Adriel179, Ash, IgnitingFire, SharpestSatire, MorbidMandy, smilin'intherain, not-so-innocent011, Crazy. About. Converse, suzi1811, RayRayluvs2Read, CaptinObvious, ShadowSammy, SilveryMoonXoXO, Mai397, ktran, Holey Weasley, werewolfsgirl, awesomegirl. writer331, Call me Mad- Elf-, and Jamie Kay Huntt for all of the reviews, faves, alerts, subscriptions, support, everything! I love you all!**

**So... tis 4:50, my darlings (haha) and so I write... (I have no idea, I'm on some serious sugar right now)**

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was up in the main hall (which was a little less than halfway up the cliff side) in an hour. We looked at the small food supply we had brought with us, and decided people would just... eat what they needed/ wanted. Kit, now with Bianca and Alec's help, reigned in our attention and had us, in a very orderly fashion, went through the small kitchen and got our food. We all sat the the row of tables that had been placed outside. It wasn't as loud as I intially expected, but everyone was scarfing down so fast I was kind of glad it wasn't. Everyone seemed starving. When plates were cleaned off, the noise picked up, and everyone fell into their seperate conversations. Derek was talking with Quill and Nate, Tori with Blake, Aveline, and Erin, and I was finally getting my chance to talk with Rae.

"So, the most important thing here is... you? And Derek? How did that happen?" she asked. I glanced over at him, and he seemed engrossed enough in his conversation with his dad and Nate. but I knew better than to think he wasn't listening intently. I knew much better. "Come on, he isn't listening."

"That's what you think. Plus, things besides that happened. Tori and Simon? Siblings? Derek has parents? Liz has a boyfriend? He's standing over there staring at me which is making me very uncomfortable!" I said, aiming my last sentence at Xavier, who was standing three seats away behind Hallie, but staring at me. He smiled, and appeared next to me.

"So, Chica, when were you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked, looking at Rae.

"Fine, fine. Rae, in this empty space is Xavier. He's a bisexual necromancer half- demon ghost, Davidoff's adopted son, killed 11 years ago by tori's late mom. He's Liz's boyfriend. Or did you break up yet again?" I said, hitting all the stops of his introduction, then adding a querry of my own.

"Still together. And was mentioning my sexuality necessary?"

"Yes it was, remember what happened when Liz didn't find out up front? They are still together." I repeated. "Xavier, this is Rae, she's an Exustio half demon, like Dulcie. She broke out of Lyle house with me, Derek, and Simon."

"Ok, cool. Nice to meet you, Sweetheart." he said, picking up her hand and shaking it. She gave a small flinch then attempted grasping back, but her hand just closed into a fist. He didn't look happy with this, but blew it off.

"I doubt she'll be ok with you calling her sweetheart." I said. rae gave a glare in Xavier's direction.

"No, I'm not."

"Alright, alright. If you don't mind, I'm going to go search for my lover. See you later, Cutie." he said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and said a quick goodbye in reply.

"Well, the first issue on my list is still you and Derek. But if we must, we'll talk about it later. Apparently talking about your own relationship with him can't be done in front of him. I might as well give up on trying to understand you." she said with a teasingly exhasperated smile.

"Thank you. Anything else you need to hear about?"

"No, Dulcie pretty much covered everything. ...No! Wait, I take that back. Simon and Tori, the divas, how are they related?" she asked. She looked hopeful that there was a very good story behind this one.

"Tori's mom and Simon's dad. Those are Tori's parents. Simon has his own mom. We found out when we were going through some information at the EGHQ. They weren't too happy about it, but now Simon's super over protective of her, and she's taken all of it in stride and nothing changed, she's just friendlier to him. I guess Derek wore off on him more than we realized." I said She looked satisfied with this explanation.

"Wow. Seriously? That's pretty crazy." she laughed.

"I know. They were so shocked they ran off during the entire thing. That's why Tori's a mess of bruises and cuts. She found her mom, and got her butt kicked." I replied. I glanced around quickly, and lowered my tone. "Do you know who's cabin we're all supposed to be meeting at? Or what it's for?"

"Not a clue. Don't worry about it, we'll find it. We can always go door to door." she replied. I shrugged, knowing that this was true. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see Derek smiling at me casually. He looked happier recently, and I was excited about it. Grumpy Derek was, well, kind of a jerk at times.

"You want to go hang out? Somewhere else?" he asked quietly, glancing around the table. His hand found mine.

"Yeah, sure. Should we let Kit know we're leaving?" I asked.

"Nah. They can figure it out." he said. We got up and left as inconspicuously as we could. We went down the hillside, a little past the cabins, and leaned on a tree to help keep our balance on the steep slope.

"Do you like this place?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lots of space. Safe, as far as I can tell. Space to practice. Places to sleep. It's good." he said, putting his arm around me. I leaned my head on his chest.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I asked. I had managed to push the entire dliemme to the side, but it became increasingly hard the longer I did.

"In all honesty I have no clue. Too many possibilities. Alexys and Austin are probably trying to ignore it all, too." he said.

"Yeah. Oh, by thw way, how are things going with you and Quill and Taryn?" I asked. It may have only been a few days, but he obviously made an effort to talk to them more. And somehow I kept forgetting to ask him.

"Pretty good. Just talking to them, and everything. It's kind of awkward, they're having a few issues stepping into the parent roles and I'm having a little trouble coming to terms with it... but it's getting there, I guess. I mean, i don't call them 'mom' and 'dad' yet, they're still Quill and Taryn." he said, shrugging slightly. He looked away. It was understandable, he had his own parents for... about four days now. Five days. It would take time.

"Good. Are you going to take his last name?" I asked. "Or both? Or... do you know what you're going to do yet?"

He ran his hand through his dark hair. "No idea. Let's get past this whole thing first, ok?" he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Alright." I replied quietly. I rested against him, happy that it was silent with the exception of the few small animal noises off in the distance. It was peaceful, the most it had been in days, and we were alone. I knew I had to take advantage of every moment we had like this.

I looked up at him and motioned for him to shrink for me and my embarrassing shortness, and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. He seemed a little surprised, but didn't argue. He kissed me back sweetly, clutching me to him at my waist, lulling me into that relaxed excited place his kisses put me every single time. I felt him move to deepen the kiss, which I went with gratefully. He turned me to put me against the tree, which just about sent me over the edge with excitement. My stomach was doing backflips, my hands were knotted in his hair, my body glued to his shoulder to knees. It was without a doubt one of the most aggressive kisses he'd ever given me. His mouth left mine to mive across my cheek to my jaw and my neck.

"DAAAAYYYUUUUMMN! GETTIN' IT ON IN THE WOODS, KINKY!"

We jumped and split apart, and looked to find every teen in the camp staring at us, laughing hysterically or smirking. (A/N: you guys have to let me know how detailed is too detailed when it comes to Chlerek. So that is something I'll be testing a lot on this story. let me know! I need feedback. The more info I get on what's comfortable the better my big chlerek prank will be. incentive there, haha) I felt my face burn red and he flipped them all off, obviously unhappy that we had been interrupted. He tried pulling me back into anpother kiss, not caring in the least that they were staring, but my inhibitions weren't quite so loose.

"Chloe, meeting, now!" Tori yelled. "Do we need a surgeon to remove him from you?"

"No, Tori, we're fine. I'll be right up." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ok. We'll wait." she said. A few laughed again.

"I'll be right there. Go away." I repeated.

"We aren't that stupid, Chlo. We know that when you say 'I'll be right there' you mean 'Leave me the hell alone I'm being pinned down my boyfriend and thoroughly enjoying it jackases'!" Erin said. They all busted up in laughter.

"Well I was..." I muttered. Derek glanced at me, his hand sqeezing mine. "Fine, fine, I'm coming, you relationship nazis." I snapped loud enough for them to hear me this time. They laughed harder.

We all piled into the most stable looking cabin that was closest to the ground (these didn't look meant to hold 9 people each), which happened to be Hallie, Lanie, and Fallon's cabin. We scooted the beds closer together and got comfortable.

"So what's this big important meeting about?" I asked, still upset at having to be torn away from Derek.

"Before we start this, somebody go out to make sure none of the guys are nearby. We don't need Supersonic Hearing boy listening in on this." Erin said. Lanie smiled and shrunk down into a beetle, making a few girls jump.

We watched her scuttle quickly out of the room, and return in 20 minutes that they were nowhere near here. She quickly became herself again, but was covered in dirt. She laughed when she looked down at herself. She was banished to sit on the floor to keep the beds clean.

"I propose a prank on the guys." Erin said proudly.

"...Why?" Fallon asked. Even with her skeptical look she couldn't hide the flare of intrest.

"Why else? It'd be funny as hell." Aveline replied.

"Put it to a vote?" Skylar asked.

"Wait wait wait. You just went out to check to make sure derek couldn't hear us. What makes you think they won't hear us when we do whatever?" I asked.

"Then we get caught, fight back, kick their asses, and laugh at them." Alexys said. "You are far too logical. I'm all for it. Anyone else?"

After almost an hour of discussing, everyone was on board with the plan. Three hours after everyone was in bed, we'd be going out to get the boy's cabins. We'd have to be careful to be quiet, to keep from waking derek or any light sleepers. During the rest of the day we'd be collecting supplies for the prank. Everything we couldn't get, we'd break into the main hall to grab. After our plans were made final, the topic switched fast.

"So, Chlo, gettin' hot and heavy with Wolf boy in the middle of the woods? What's with that? Beds too boring for you?" Erin asked, winking at me. "I mean, I can understand that, but go out a little further next time."

"Erin, if I ever catch you with anybody, I'm not going to hesitate to yell the first thing that comes to mind at you." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"And that would stop me? Audiences make things interesting." she laughed. "But i don't think they guy I;ve got my eye on would go that way."

"How can you be so sheltered your entire life and yet end up this way?" Fallon asked. (A/N: the same way I did. lol)

"Who is it?" Aveline said, jumpin on Erin. Alexys looked jealous.

"Erin your stealing my lover." she said.

"We can share her." Erin laughed, opening her arms to Alexys too. "I don't know if I should tell you. I demand something in return for this deep, dark secret." She looked around the room evilly.

"Depending on what it is, we'll comply." Rae said. She looked a little uncomfortable with the way things were turning out. Normally I would too, but somehow I just took the whole thing in stride.

"Everyone's been flirting with someone, I want reasons why. I'm not blind, tell me who. Except you, Rae, you've been hanging out with Dulcie and Brahm, constantly. But you guys-" she motioned around the room "Have been flirting constantly. Tell me. Spill."

"To keep this fair, how about you make one guess for each of us, and we'll answer truthfully yes or no. If it's a no, then you're out of luck." Lanie said.

"Ooh, that does sound fun. I'm in. But it's the same for all of you for me. One guess." Erin said.

"Are people allowed to help?" Tori asked.

"Erin wants the answers, I think she should be on her own about this." Alexys said, smiling.

"I'm fine with that, where should I start?" Erin answered. She looked around the room. "You three are unlikely to go outside your little group..." she said, looking at Aveline, Alexys, and Lanie. "And theres three guys in your group, and I've definitely noticed a one- on- one thing..." the three girls of the Inseparable 6 looked nervous and excited. they knew about who each other liked, obviously, but kept tight lips for everyone else. "Ave... Rhett? Alexys and... Alaric. That leaves little Lanie with Austin, am I right? Becaus that's what you guys are screaming loud and clear to everyone."

The three of them nodded. "Ave and I fought over Alaric for a little bit, though. Oh, whatever is said in this room stays in here, or that person's going to get it. Don't even act on anything. Got it?" Alexys said. Everyone agreed.

"Hmm... Skylar, you and Tanner are connected at the hip practically." Skylar gave her a no kidding look, and Erin moved forward. "That leaves... Fallon. And who do you only talk to? Huh? Blaine? I have to say he is a cutie, kinda serious though. Am I correct, or no?" she asked.

Fallon burned a deep red. "Yes..."

"And, Tori. I don't know if you're flirting back with him just because or not, but Blake has been all over you." Erin laughed. "The question is, he's head over heels for you, but is it going the other way?" Erin siad, jumping on Tori.

"Kinda?" Tori said. Erin gave her a skeptical look. "Fine, fine. He's funny, ok?" she said, pushing Erin off her onto th floor.

"Damn, I am good. So, any guesses to the poor fellow I have my eyes on?" Erin asked.

"Well, who's left? Simon, Parker... and Daniel. You haven't said too much to Daniel..." Lanie started.

"He's out. He's been flirting with all of us except Chloe." Alexys jumped in.

"But I've also been flirting back, but you're correct on that notion, I won't be too evil." Erin said.

"Ok. Parker and Simon... You had some crazy flirting with both of them!" Aveline said.

"You've done more flirting with Simon. I'm betting Simon." Tori said. I noticed Rae's silence in all of this. She looked uncomfortable.

"I'll second that. Anyone else?" Aveline asked. Everyone agreed. Erin smiled, confirming our guess.

"That being my brother... yeah go ahead. Just don't make things really super awkward please." Tori said, laughing.

We talked for another half hour, and realized it was almost ten. Crap. We looked out the door to find that all the cabins had light on but closed blinds, and we snuck out to head up to the main hall to get supplies. The hall was empty, thank god, and we found plenty of things. Streamers in an old closet, a couple balls of yarn, confetti, cut out letters, chocolate sauce, food dye, peanut butter, saran wrap, and we had toilet paper in our cabins. taking one from ach gave us four. That would be fine. When we left we found an old small tub of paint. we took that too. Carrying all of this down, we split it up to be sure we had enough to cover the four cabins, and set to work as quietly as we could. We forked the surrounding ground, tp'd the entire building, along with the stilts holding it up, put streamers everywhere, yarn, sprayed confetti all over the porch area into the door (a flat area of dirt, but whatever) spread chocolate sauce on the windows and glued letters to them using the peanut butter, and Erin wrote various messages on the doors with the paint. These included 'Hey there sexies you missed the fun last night', 'Hey boys me and the girls got up to some fun don't you wish you could have watched', and 'Hey guys us girls got dirty we'll let you clean up.' (A/N: I love perverted jokes. especially ones with double meanings. XD)

By the time we were done it was well past midnight and we took the remaining supplies into our rooms to hide them as to keep them from the boy's reach and protect ourselves from any future attack. We said a few hushed goodnight and traded jokes, then head to bed, anxious to see the reactions of everyone else the next morning. I don't think it took any of us more than five minutes to fall to sleep.

* * *

**hello, dahlings. lol you know what i found in one of Jamie's stories? a totally kick ass line that I just can't move on from. 'So, you like my bed?' that could either come across as 1- totally creeper stalker- ish or 2- in derek's case, totally saying 'hey. you. me. in my bed. you already know you like it. let's put it to use.' lmao!**

haha you like the prank? I based it off of The Parents Trap. you now, before Lindsay Lohan got all... brittney spears? wierd, I just described one celebrity by using another. anyways, get used to the pranks. as I said, battle of the sexes!

And those are the pairings. Any objections, please see me. well, PM me or something. If you actually see me (unless you actually know me personally) I will probably call the police.  
haha, chlerek. Told you, RayRay. did that chapter look anything like hsm? anyhoo, you guys al need to let me know how my chlerek is. Too graphic? (if you say this I might jump off a cliff cuz that was nothing at all) Too innocent? I'm trying to find borderline. I need it for my prank! Thanks!

Anyways, thank you for reading, pps! I luv you! now I'm gonna go make sure this guy named ruler (well, some weird spelling of that) didn't try to connect to me again on yahoo. cuz seriously, his avatar had a gun. a freaking gun. scary, right? and he only connected to teen girls. I'm watching out now... OBTW holy shit I'm on youtube. idk if I should be excited or a little scared. I'm kinda both. anyways, that's all that's happened today... yeah... thanks for reading, hope you liked it, review, PM, whatever it is you fancy! lol thnx, pps!

**XOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	3. Chapter 3

**yoooooooo pps! haha you all liked the prank, i see. and I know they get interrupted a lot... I promise that there will be alone time for them in here somewhere. Yay, RayRay trusts me again! XD lol can't wait to see what you guys think about the prank war, seeing as you liked the kickoff so much. So, this chapter starts to get serious. Not too serious, of course, cuz we still have retaliation. Revenge is... very, very, very sweet in this chapter. ;) that is all I shall tell you.**

**And some new people, woot! sadly, niether of you were signed in/ having an account... **

**fanfanfan: haha I'm glad you're so excited about the story, thanks for the review!**

**wolf lover: I'm happy you love it! glad you liked the the prank too. Thanks for the review!**

**So, my crazy thank you list:::: my friend Marcy (recently got her addicted, she texted me w/ her comments) Jamie Kay Huntt, smilin'intherain, Jazzlikesyourface, Leah hunter, wolf lover, xXGhOsTXx, Call me Mad -Elf-, suzi1811, RayRayluvs2Read, tweetyj2, fanfanfan, not- so- innocent011, and tipsy111 for the faves and reviews! luv you!**

**so... I already lost all that once, so I'm gonna save and start the chapter!**

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up late the next morning, around 9:30. It was slow, I didn't want to get up but the blaring sunlight that streamed in directly at me from the window massacred my eyes. I was almost asleep again when a bright orange streamer rolled by 100 feet from the window on the ground. I shot straight up, wide awake. It hurt a lot. I carefully got up, cautious of my yet- to be stitched up leg, and went to wake up Rae and Tori. Neither were fond of the idea, but eventually the aftermath of the prank became ample incentive for them to get up. We were dressed and rotated through the shower by 10:30, and I heard in my head;

_"Hey, it's Ave. I've been trying to get you guys up. So, I think it might be braver for all of us to go out together. Alexys had a few visions. She says strength in numbers is necessary. Are you guys ready? I've checked with everyone else, they're all good to go." _She said

_"Yup. We're all good to go here. Everyone else is ready?" _I asked. There was a short pause.

_"Yup. Ok, people, be ready to jump to defense for each other. Ready? 1...2..." _she counted down. I guess she was in almost everyone's head, because we gathered at the door. When she hit three, we all stepped out.

I'm very sure that if anybody was around, the cops would have been called. Kit and the rest of the adults probably had heart attacks. A chorus of Saw VI movie screams pierced the morning, scattering animals and popping ear drums.

We followed Ave's commands and everyone stepped out of their cabins at the same time, to be greeted by an onslaught by the boys. They had obviously woken up far before us. Lying in wait at each of our doors, each of them had a bottle of chocolate sauce. And all hell broke loose. Outside our door was Derek, Blake, and Daniel. Blake was a monkey and attacked from above, and Derek and Daniel took either side. I jumped on Derek and wrestled the bottle away from him, but found it to be empty when I finally did. Damn. Tori had Blake pinned to the ground, emptying his bottle onto his face. Rae had the common sense to flee back inside. Why hadn't I thought of that? Daniel tossed his not quite empty bottle to Derek, who finished pouring it on me. So much for showers...

When it was gone I laughed and smeared chocolate sauce back onto him, and he wrapped me in his arms and kissed my chocolate smothered cheek. I looked over and watched the other two cabins get attacked more, and I jumped out of his arms and went to help. Tori was still getting revenge on Blake. I jumped onto Simon's back, who went face first onto the ground. Erin looked down at me, sticky and brown, and smiled.

"Thank you. I can handle it from here." she said, winking. I was scared to ask.

Aveline, Alexys, and Lanie had Rhett, Alaric, Austin, and Parker under control. The girls had the guys captured in tight hugs, so they didn't get out clean either. Rhett had the sense to hug Aveline back, while the others fought a losing battle for freedom. Rhett came out a lot cleaner than his team mates.

I gave another once over to all of them again. Hallie was pinned down by Nate, who was slowly emptying the bottle onto her face. Fallon had Blaine pinned to the wall, her arm against his neck, knee into his thigh, and had confiscated the bottle. She gave him an evil smile, and he looked scared, and protested. She still attacked him with the chocolate. Erin had Simon pinned on the ground, but had moved him away from the cabin a little, and he didn't seem to be angry, fearful, or even trying to get away. I didn't want to know. At the next cabin, Aveline had smeared chocolate onto Rhett's face, and was fighting against revenge, Alexys was getting flung everywhere by Alaric, trying to keep a grip on him before he got her back. Lanie had a death grip on Austin, and he seemingly gave up on getting her to let go. At my cabin, Derek was talking with Daniel, Rae was probably smart and had gotten the shower first when she immediately had the ingenious thought to run back inside, and Tori still had Blake pinned- he had a mixed reaction of content and anger, probably that she had pinned him in the first place. I laughed and went and jumped on Derek's back, making sure he got the chocolate in his hair. He didn't flinch when I tackled him, which was sad, insted, grabbing me and carefully maneuvering me around him in front of him.

"That totally failed." Daniel said to me.

"No, I got chocolate sauce in his hair, that was the whole point." I laughed, leaning onto Derek.

"Well, in that case, you succeeded. But that tackle was an epic fail." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we should probably go get cleaned off. I'll see you later? Breakfast? Or would it technically be lunch since you girls weren't ready until 10:30 and we had to skip breakfast?" Derek asked.

"Hey, we never asked you to watch our cabins then ambush us. If you wanted breakfast, you should have gotten breakfast. That is your own fault." I laughed.

"She's got a point..." Daniel said, walking away. He pried the guys away from the girls, who were very thankful for it. The guys just gave him dirty looks.

Derek kissed my cheek and started walking away, until Daniel called him back with a harsh whisper. He had gathered everyone at the base of the hill. They all seemed a little amused.

"Derek, I think your brother's about to get real lucky!" he called.

Derek turned and went to look. I joined him, and bit back laughter. Derek sighed and looked away, even though I knew he wanted to say something right then. Aveline and Alexys were giggling quietly, and the guys traded a few hushed comments.

_"Ave again. How long do you think it took Erin to get her way?" _I heard. I looked over at her, she was smiling.

_"Not long at all, by the looks of it. Who do you think started it?" _I replied.

_"Not a clue. I bet Erin pushed, Simon started." _she said. I nodded in agreement.

Erin had Simon on the ground, and was lying on top of him, one hand knotted in his hair and the other on his chest. His were wound tight around her waist. They were kissing furiously, much more than I'd have expected of Simon after just meeting a girl. That made me question what exactly she had done. I almost yelled something to her, but then I remembered that she didn't care about audiences. They paused for a moment, said something that we couldn't hear, laughed, and went back to kissing. It seemed that all of us turned to Derek to find out what she had said. He had a small look of disgust, and a lot of shock.

"Well?" Austin asked.

"I refuse to repeat that. First of all because I'm not completely comfortable saying it, and second it'd be really, really strange for me of all people to say it." he said. He turned to his brother. "Get your asses up here! Breakfast!" he snapped at them. They both jumped and looked up at all of us. Erin smiled, Simon looked slightly freaked. She stood up and he followed, and didn't even bother trying to wipe off dirt. It wasn't coming off.

"Enjoy the show?" Erin joked. "... I don't want to know, actually."

After a few minutes we all seperated to go change and shower yet again. Tori and I entered our cabin laughing, and found Rae sitting on her bunk, already showered and dressed in fresh clothes, listening to my MP3. She smiled at us when we came in. Tori called the shower first, and since I did that to her enough, I let her have it. I'd take this opportunity to talk to Rae. I knew I didn't talk to her enough.

"Sorry I didn't go back out there. I was pretty sure I'd get attacked again." she said, taking out the ear buds.

"That was probably smart. Hey, is everything ok? You seem pretty out of it." I said, putting a towel on the bed and sitting on it.

"Yeah. Just got a lot on my mind. I mean, you've changed. Tori's even different, she's... nice. And everyone else... I just don't quite fit in, you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, but none of us really fit in with each other. You just need to find that one little connection to one person, and bam, you're in. You weren't there for the big bonding experience. We all got in one bed." I said.

"What the _hell_ are you _talking about?_" she asked, giving me the greatest WTF face ever.

"We were all hanging out in Derek and Simon's room back at Kit's, and Aveline just got off track from our big serious conversation... I don't know, actually." I laughed. "Besides that, just hagnout with us a little more. And some of them are just good at making you feel uncomfortable. Trust me. Erin and Aveline have a lot of fun with that. So don't feel out of place if you do. Most likely you aren't the only one."

She laughed at that. "Yeah. Plus all this other crap... I don't know, give me some time to sort it out. I'm just not too sure where I stand with the group, I guess. But I'm fine. Don't worry about me, ok?" she said, smiling.

"Ok. You might want to turn your music up, I'll be yelling at Tori to hurry up." I said.

"I can do that if you want, I'm usually a little more forceful than you." she siad, sitting up.

"Remember? I said I've changed a lot. A lot's happened since you stayed at the labs. More than you would believe." I said. I got up and banged my fist against the door, and heard a sharp 'WHAT?' in reply. "Hurry up! I'm sticky and I'm attracting ants get your butt out here!" I snapped at her.

"I'm working on it!" she yelled. The shower squeaked off a minute later.

"Impressive." Rae said, nodding with satisfaction.

"Thank you."

"And your stutter is gone!" she said.

"You have no idea how much embarrassment I have suffered for that to finally happen..." I said, rolling my eyes and falling onto my towel. She laughed again.

I took a quick shower and fought to remove the drying chocolate from my hair, and I realized, now that I actually paid more attention to it- I was blonde again. And I had a half million dollars on my head. As soon as I was done showering and dressed I launched up to Derek's cabin (ignoring the pain in my leg) to see if he knew about anyone bringing my hair dye. He didn't, and after gving me a lecture on not running on my leg (that I didn't intend on following) he helped me up to the hall to ask Kit. Kit didn't, but said he'd make sure we got some.

Slowly but surely people came up, starting with the rest of my cabin- I had suspicions Rae and Tori weren't exactly on the greatest of terms yet- and ending with Erin and Simon, arms on each others waists, somehow making it up the hill perfectly fine. Kit shot him a look, but didn't object at that moment. We all sat at the tables for a very late breakfast, technically lunch. A few jokes were traded, and I was waiting for Kit, Jill (who was surprisingly reserved) Bianca, Alec, David, Taryn, Quill, anyone to say something. But they didn't. Not a single word. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be suspicious or blow it off or what... A few more jokes were traded amongst ourselves, and I noticed that Rae had struck up a conversation with Daniel. That was good.

"Today is your first meeting with the Assembly." Kit announced. That shut all of us right up.

"_Today?_" Simon asked, surprised. "That was faster than I expected."

"Yes, today. We don't want to worry about anybody finding out that we're here and deciding to take matters into their own hands. Because there are groups of different races who want you all dead. Or at least, some races want some of you dead because you're of a rival race. I'm not going into that right now. The point is, you all need to be on your best behavior when you're with them. Understood? Don't be rude, no jokes, hold your tongue when you have to, no chocolate sauce in sight." he said, smiling widely at us all. The entire room rocked with laughter.

"How'd you know about that?" Derek asked.

"Xavier came and told me to wake everyone up and there was something we absolutely had to see." David said, smiling widely. He was sitting next to Hallie. I guess they were starting to get to know each other since I had passed her off to him for practice.

"You saw all of it?" Parker asked.

"The whole entire show. Not bad at all." Brahm laughed.

"I have to say, though, the girls won that. Theirs was more of a prank..." Dulcie said, her head going onto Brahm's shoulder. "You guys need to tell me next time you do a prank, though. I want to be in it."

"Alright." Erin said, laughing. Dulcie looked extremely excited, Brahm looked a little worried. That put him on the target list, being the boyfriend.

"Anyways, guys!" Kit said, shutting us down. "I hadn't meant to get you so off topic. The meeting is at 3:00, ok? The city is about an hour away, and it is... noon now. So we'll be leaving at one to make sure we can get to the place on time. That gives you 45 minutes, an hour of free time. Understood?" he asked.

"You're seriously giving us more free time? After all that?" Parker asked in shock. Tanner punched him.

"What are you doing, shut up!" he snapped at him. Guys...

We continued our breakfast/ lunch (but it still wasn't technically brunch) and as people finished they went off exploring. I heard that a few people were going to the lake, some off on a small hike, others checking out the area, some around the building. Derek and I were accompanied by Simon, Erin, Rae, Tori, and Blake. We went around the building, Simon already starting on theories about what could possibly be in here. Not much, as we'd found out after wasting 20 minutes roaming. We collapsed in some couches in the seating are just inside the main doors into the building. Erin was on Simon, Tori sprawled over me and Blake, and my legs were stretched across onto Rae's legs. Kit walked by.

"You guys look comfy." he said. We all agreed. "Well, only 15 minutes or so until we should get up to the vans, ok?" Another chorus of agreement.

We hung out in relative silence for another few minutes, killing time slowly. Eventually it was time to go, and we met everyone out at the cars. Everyone had what they wanted, piled in, and we began the trip into San Francisco. Questions flew, such as if we were going to cross the Golden Gate Bridge- no, expensive- if we were taking a boat across- no, even more expensive- what the city was like- no idea, they'd never been there- what we'd see- again...- and so on and so forth. We blasted radio, having the same group as before in the car, but with all the cars traveling in a pack, Rhett, Aveline, and Austin kept pretty much everyone in contact. It was pretty cool, I have to say. We were in the city by 2:00, and we roamed the packed streets in a line. Everyone was looking out the window, watching the tall, old buildings roll by, looking even closer at all the people. Tori looked upset that her image had been completely wrong, even in the city by the bay. Everyone looked pretty normal, and we witnessed all the homeless sitting on the streets out in the open, people just walking straight by. Every now and then we'd see some really- _really_- weird people on the streets. I couldn't find the words to describe them. (A/N: seriously. words cannot describe) After another half hour staring, getting honked at, cursed at, and being thoroughly entertained by the sights out the window, we made it. It was a large building, and we all went inside. I wasn't sure what they were disguising it as, considering it ws in the middle of the entire city... I looked around for any sign, and saw nothing. At all. Nothing to make anybody think it was a supernatural, metahuman (A/N: i know metahuman is used somewhere, no idea where, so I'm using it.) abnormal people's meeting place, but at the same time there was nothing to make it seem normal either. Walls were bare of anything other than signs stating that the building met safety regulations, maximum occupancy, a few small posters by the doors and fire extinguishers of the fire exits. Some seating areas, coffe place, front desk. It was actually a nerve wracking place, especially since we came in, and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Kit pretended not to notice while we all got even more nervous and fidgety, and stood in our tight little group. Derek stood close to me, arm protectively around my waist, and he left a gentle kiss in my hair, as if he could tell I was nervous. The rest of the adults had abandoned us to go talk to people around the room, and we eventually migrated to a seating area that was empty. Kit came by a few minutes later, Margret, Russel, and Gwen in tow, being led by another woman somewhere between Gwen and Kit's age. She gave us a bright, untrusting, obviously for show, just to be polite smile.

"You must be the Experiments. Follow me, please." she said. She turned and walked away, and I noticed the dirty looks, mouthed curses, and a few birds launched at her back.

That made me even more nervous as to how this would go.

* * *

**Heyy! Chapter from Hell JR! my god, I lost my writing like 4 times... ugh... **

**haha chocolate sauce ambush. like it? and thats makeout version 2. there'l be like, 8 of them. when i get through all of them, i'll put a list of them in that chapter's author note and you guys can give me your opinion, k? Leah Hunter, this is for you, since you said you needed it by today! I'm making deadlines, can you believe it? lmao. I won't have a chnace to write until probably friday, though. Wednsday i have finals (CHEMISTRY lord help me now I'm going to bomb that thing...) and I babysit in the afternoon, and thursday I have periods 3/4 finals. thrusday i want to do nothing but... sit and do nothing. plus I also think i'm getting some tendonitis lol from typing/ writing/ txting... my right wrist hurts like a bitch. lol did it last year too! yeah... **

**haha ok, so much crap has happened. today, I broke the straps on my shirt. using paper clips right now. (straps are loops, figure it out) and I found an awesome new song- look up Just Friends by Frickin' A. I mean, all their songs are awesome, but I must have listened to that song... 50 times while writing this. my boyfriend trashed his phone with Aluminon. I got another person hooked on darkest powers. I ahve no idea why I'm telling people this, I just kinda feel like rambling... OMG I got the biggest, bestest WTF face ever from some guy in fifth period class. it was awesome. yeah... highlight of my week. I made cupcakes... I'm totally killing time for no reason, probably putting off going to sleep so I don;t have to wake up to chemistry... even thoguh it'll be the last two hours of chemistry of my life ever. I literally, like, 10 seconds ago, opened a jar of salsa for my brother cuz he couldn't get it open cuz he spent the last 10 minutes turning it the wrong way. haha dumbass. **

**Anyways, hope you like sorry for wasting your time right, there, i am really bored. Well... I guess I should go study... dammit. 2 days left of school! woot!**

**haha, done wasiting time. I'll post now for you. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, I love you all! (I'm in a luvy mood)  
XOXOXO~ Amanda**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEYYYYY! HOLY CRAP SUMMER VACATION! woot! thank god. I finished finals yesterday, all went well. holy shit in the last week I pulled my chem grade up 5%. I gots a b+ in chem! I'm so excited. (again, i'm a nerd. I can be unhappy with a 95%. but, its chem, and the first trimester I was bordeline c- / d+ for half the trimester. scary crap, I tell you.) yeah... gpa not what I wanted, I think it's a... 3.8. damn. oh well. but still, summer! holy shiiiiittt! it's summer, bitches! XD XD XD i gots my sweet 16 (i'm doing... nothing! haha) vbs, church stuff, argentina or disneyworld (bad stuff came up, argentina is more than likely canceled but not for sure) and my writing! I think I can get this done, and Bloodmates done, and start maybe... a third in this installment? haha I'm getting ahead of myself though. **

**yeah... and the world cup started! I don't care about soccer, or watching sports in general, but my boyfriend lucas has not let me forget it. He actually got up at 6:00 in the frickin morning on the first day of summer to watch it. Coming from a dude who can sleep til 2:00 in the afternoon. Big deal, apparently.**

**I'm sorry, but I just learned this 5 minutes ago. jamie is my witness, I'm freaking out. BILLY BELL MADE THE TOP 10! WELL, 11, BUT WHO CARES! HE MADE IT! AND NEIL IS BACK! *ULTIMATE FANGIRL SCREAM!* XD XD XD XD THIS SUMMER ROCKS SO FAR! AND IT'S ONLY 10 IN THE MORNING OF THE FIRST DAY!**

**srry for totally ging off like that, i'm hella excited. so, you all liked chocolate sauce ambush. I kinda wanna do that to someone. don't you? haha no one's responding positively to the assembly, so that's cool. so, this chapter: the meeting and the aftermath. ok, well, no school, so... the talk afterwards. no math. (yes!) this chapter does get kind of redundant, but it has purpose. Promise. sorry if it's al... I've heard this before, give me new crap!**

**So, dahlings (my new word), my thank you list for all of your amazing support!: Jamie Kay Huntt, Leah hunter, Suzi1811, RayRayluvs2Read, Call me Mad -Elf-, Vero Diaz, bookworms-are-AWESOME (see rayray's in here too! every chapter!), TiPSy111, 1997icey10, and welcome to the KISA crew (since I'm not making something else up, if ur here, you read KISA... i hope) derekandchloex3! (whenever you make it this far, I hope you notice that.) lol thanks, pps, I love you, as you very well know!**

**well... I went off quite serisouly on summer. so, people, I have some hating to start! chapter 4!**

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 4**

We followed the rude, snarky, ignorant little twit receptionist back through a hallway lined with offices, all of which had their blinds down and shut, like the people inside rejected us. The hallway was a plain white, the doors an orangey- brown fake wood color, various rooms having lights on even in the middle of a sunny day, and we couldn't hear a single voice coming from inside (A/N: hallway based off my shrink's office, it was evil, it seemed fitting). It was almost as if they purposely kept quiet to keep us from hearing. Like they were afraid of us. Aside from the fact that any adult would be afraid of a group of 20 rambunctious, for the most part hormone- driven teenagers, they were taking this over the top. I was nervous to hear the reaction the Assembly would be giving us. What did they want to hear? Could we all keep our cool throughout the entire meeting? There were a few I was nervous about. We were all already on edge just from the less- than- glacial greeting we recieved. We'd been through hell on earth, I'd expect a little more kindness. Just a smidge.

We were lead to a back room, a huge confrence room, and there was a row of chairs along the longest wall. One for each of us. We filed in and sat down, as receptionist lady 'asked' us to with her plastic smile, and waited patiently. The adults of our group were seated along the adjacent wall, and in the middle of the room was a long table. It was only part of what was obviously a normally longer table that must've stretched across the room, since the other parts were agianst the other two walls, but only one was in the center of the room, and 3 people, with the addition of Russel, Gwen, and Margaret, were sitting aong the side facing us. It was silent until receptionist barbie left. The tension didn't loosen one bit, though.

"Well, seeing as we've only heard your names, we'd appreciate you all simply introducing yourselves, telling us your race, and your age, please." One of the older women at the table said. I looked down to the end of our row, and saw that Blake was sitting there. He sat up straighter.

"I'm Blake. I'm 16, and I'm a shape shifter. My go- to is a wolf." he said, nodding as he finished. he sat back.

"At least they had the sense to teach you a proper, formal introduction when you introduce yourself as a shape shifter. Quite decent of them." Another man said. Blake gave a small smile, but looked nervous. His fingers drummed his knee. He looked next to him at Tori, who sat up a little.

"I'm Victoria Enright- Bae, Tori. I'm 16, and I am a witch- sorcerer hybrid." she said.

"Your mother is Diane Enright, correct?" the woman asked. Tori's eyes narrowed at the mention of her mother.

"Yes." she replied. "She was. She was killed in our attack."

"Very well. Next?"

Skylar sat up on Tori's other side. "I'm Skylar. I'm 15, and I'm an imago." she turned to Tanner.

"I'm Tanner, I'm 16, and I'm an imago." he said.

"I'm Daniel, I'm 16, and I'm imago number 3." he said with his broad smile. Skylar sent him a quick pointed glance, which he caught, and shrugged. I understood what she meant- not a time to be fooling around. This was also Daniel...

"You three imagos... what are your specialties? Plants, inanimate objects, animals... people?" the third unknown woman asked them.

"All of us are just short of making a functioning, normal- looking human being." Skylar said.

"Everything is easy. We all recieved a lot of time for practice, being trapped in cells." Tanner said.

"I think I'm the only one who ever made a good person?" Daniel asked.

"If making a copy of yourself counts as making a functioning, normal looking person." Skylar said. A few people started laughing, but quickly pulled it under sontrol. I noticed some disapproving looks. "I didn't mean it like that, really. Making a copy of yourself... it's like cheating. You know yourself, what you look like, and everything. Making that wouldn't be too hard."

"How many years have you been practicing this?" the man asked. "Since all of you are only 15 and 16, you are already far more advanced than you should be."

"Uhm... I started really practicing and playing and making more than just toys when I was... 8, I think. Like, puppies, kittens, living things to play with. Then around 12 I started playing with my powers, pushing the limits of what I could do." Skylar said. They all looked very, very impressed.

"Yeah, around there, I'd agree." Tanner said. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Who's next?" the man said. He looked next to Daniel, where Rae was sitting.

"I'm Rachelle Rogers, Rae. I'm 15, and I'm an Exustio half- demon." she said. The entire panel in front of us gave her a warmer look than us. Like how davidoff did. It sent up a twinge of a red flag. What was different about her? My turn, though.

"I'm Chloe Saunders. I'm 15, and I'm a necromancer." I said.

"David tells us you are amazingly powerful?" the man asked.

"Uh... yes, I guess so." I said. I didn't like him mentioning my powers. The others didn't know about it yet, and I could feel the stares they were giving me.

"What's the extent of your powers at this moment?" he asked.

"I believe... 25 animals at one time. In a fight. And I've accidentally raised... 8 corpses, back at Lyle house." I said, proud at my lack of stuttering.

"And how long have you been practicing?" he asked. I had his undivided attention.

"At the time of the corpse incident... I wasn't really practicing at all... I was panicking, and I'd been attacked... so I was tied up and gagged... and they just... came. With no practice. Now I've been practicing under Xavier Rendems- Davidoff for... about a month. A month and a half." I said.

The entire group looked floored. They looked to our guardians to find Xavier, expecting him to be sitting there. They looked confused.

"Xavier is a necromancer half- demon ghost. He was an experiment adopted by Marcel Davidoff, and was killed by Diane Enright 12 years ago. He was more powerful than Chloe. I've watched him practicing with her, he's a very fit teacher." David said. They looked like they were even more floored.

"We'll have to find a way to talk with... Xavier." The woman said, regaining her composure. She looked at Derek. "Next?"

"I'm Derek Souza... I'm 16, and I'm a... werewolf." he paused first, I think because he wasn't sure what to do about his name- add Quill's, add Quill's and Taryn's, leave it as it is; and second was definitely from being nervous about telling them he was what was left of the werewolf part of the Genisis experiment. And he seemed to get the reaction I'm sure he was dreading.

"You're... from the werewolf experiment. The failed one." The man said. I noticed Quill's gaze darken.

"Yes, sir." he replied.

"You're the father, Quill. And Taryn. Why weren't we told that one was left alive?" the man asked.

"To protect our son." Quill said with a low growl. Derek;s hand tightened over mine.

"Kit, you had the boy in your house for years. Under your supervision. And you didn't feel it necessary to let us know?"

"I didn't feel it necessary. Despite what you believe he is very well behaved with the exception of a few mishaps due to him being unfamiliar with his strength, and he is also extremely bright and has amazing leadership qualities. No, it was not necessary for you to know his past so he came in here with even more of an impression on you of what he is." Kit said. I could tell he was also angry about our treatment. I looked at Derek, and noticed his eyes were closed and he was looking down into his lap. I touched his shoulder gently, and he looked at me and gave a small smile that I found more in his eyes than anything. My heart skipped a beat.

"Alright, we're moving on from this. We will for sure be talking about this later, though." The woman said, putting an end to the impending argument. "Next."

"I'm Simon Bae, I'm 16, and I'm a sorcerer." Simon said. They made no moves to intercede. No more after the last explosion.

"I'm Erin. I'm 16, and I am a banshee."

"Are you the only banshee from the experiment?" the second woman asked.

"No, my twin sister was also there. She was killed in the week before these guys rescued us all." Erin said. They nodded, but gave no real hint of sympathy.

"I'm Aveline, I'm 16, and I'm a telepath."

"I'm Rhett, I'm 17, and I'm also a telepath."

"I'm Alaric, I'm also 17, and I'm the last telepath."

"I'm Alexys, I'm 16, and I'm a precognitive." I almost expected her to say more, but she didn't. She'd really cut her introduction down.

"I'm Austin, I'm 18, and I'm a precognitive."

"I'm Lanie. I'm 15, and I'm a shape shifter. My go- to is a lion." she said, smiling.

"There are no more precognitives? I heard rumors of three." the third woman said. "And why are all of the shape shifters separated? Why is Blake not sitting with you?"

"My brother was with us, but he was killed a few weeks before they saved us." Austin said. Again, no emotion when they learned this. "And Blake and Tori are almost inseparable."

"Ah. Sorry for another interruption. Please, continue." she said.

"I'm Parker. I'm 16, and I'm also a shape shifter. My go- to is a coyote." he said. I noticed his hands starting to change, and he looked like he was having trouble hiding his anger. He moved them to hide the claws that were forming.

"I'm Blaine. I'm 17, and I'm a vampire." he said.

"Vampire? They added _vampires?_ Why were we not told of any of this, Kit?" The man snapped.

"Their race should not be important outside the fact that they were changed and we have to let the rest of the supernatural world know what changes were made and make them believe that they are just as safe to be around as the rest of us." Kit said.

Blaine was scowling, his fangs barred, and he was sitting forward in his chair like he believed they were going to do something. Fallon moved to help him relax. I tensed, tuning out the argument between the man and Kit. Derek still looked nervous, and I squeezed his hand. He looked at me, scared. And that was a big deal. I got a sour feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_"Ave? What's going on in their heads? What are they thinking?" _I asked quickly.

_"I was given orders not to do any digging, but seeing as they are very distracted, let me take a quick peek. I'll spread the news in a minute or two."_ She replied. a few seconds later I heard her reply. I saw a few people give the teeniest jumps possible, so I knew she was broadcasting. _"Short story. They think we're freaks. Didn't have time to go into it, but the dude, Alexander Tollings, thinks we should be killed and be done with it. The middle aged lady, Joselynn, thinks we shouldn't be here, we should be outcasted, put out on our own, and the younger one, Gracie, shows a little interest but I didn't go too deep in in case she noticed the thoughts I pulled up. But right now, we're pretty screwed. They're all pissed. They all seem to want more info on us though." _

"Well crap." I just barely whispered. Derek glanced at me, and I wanted to curl up in his arms and be rid of these people that wanted us dead.

"Gentlemen!" The older one, Joselynn, yelled. "We have introductions to finish! Would you _desist!_" (A/N: got the desist line from miss congeniality. lmao) 'Please continue."

"Well... I'm Fallon, I'm 17, and I'm a vampire also." she said, flinching in case of any more attacks. When nothng happened, she looked next to her.

"I'm Hallie Rendems- Davidoff, I'm 17, and I'm a necromancer." she said.

"Are your powers as developed as Chloe's?" Alexander asked.

"I honestly have no idea, sir. I have no practice, they never really taught me anything about necromancy outside of telling me what it is I can do." she replied. They nodded, and looked to Nate, who was last.

"I'm Nathaniel. Nate. I'm 17, and i'm a Tempus Temporus Mutatio." he said. Again, all of their jaws hit the floor. Almost through. Alexander turned slowly and gave Kit a death glare. Kit simply smiled in return, then motioned back to us.

"Well, that's all of you?" Gracie asked.

"Well, there is Liz and Xavier. If you want to meet the ghosts." Tori spoke up.

"You have two ghosts? Will the surprises never end. We'll meet them later, alright? You all understand that none of you are normal when it comes to your powers, correct?" Joselynn asked. Wow... she really just asked us if we knew we weren't normal... seriously?

"Yes." Derek answered. He receieved a glare, a stare, and Gracie turned away. I almost screamed. Quill and Taryn and Kit also looked beyond pissed.

"Could you please show us how strong your powers are?" Alexander asked. "Starting with... the telepaths."

"...How?" Rhett asked. "Pull up memories, influence thoughts even though it's not possible when you're conscious of it, tell you what someone's thinking, broadcast to all of you a phrase... what would we do? You can't see our powers work."

"You can do all that?" Gracie asked.

"Yes. Isn't that normal?" Austin asked. Ok, maybe some of us thought we were more normal than others.

"No! Talking with more than one person... I've never heard of that for anybody before, even the strongest telepaths. And influencing others? Never before!" Gracie said, almost standing. It was slightly intimidating.

"Oh... well then. I guess that's it." Aveline said, sitting down again.

"Next... hmm... how about the shape shifters?" Joselynn asked.

Lanie, Parker, and Blake stood up, and in less than a minute in their places stood a wolf, and coyote, and a lion. Everyone looked impressed, with the exception of Alexander. Loser. Then they started morphing again, and next in their places were little puppies. Tori shrieked and picked up the Blake puppy.

"I officially am in love with your power." Erin said, picking up Parker. Lanie jumped onto Austin, crawled her way up his shirt, and balanced on his head. They were all seriously tiny.

After a few different changes, they were standing back in their places, readjusting clothes, and sitting back in their chairs.

"Not normal. At all." Gracie said, smiling. I think we won her over.

"Next... how about the witch hybrid and the sorcerer?" Alexander said, looking at Simon and Tori.

"I take every opportunity to embarrass Simon I get." Tori said, standing up. She popped her knuckles, little sparks flying with every crack. Simon laughed.

"I saved your life once already, I'd think you'd be a little happier. Who knows, maybe that psychopath of a mother of yours would go back to finish you off." he said, getting ready.

"I wasn't dead."

"Unconcsious, bleeding, and burned is close enough." he said, witing for her first attack.

"Oh, shut up. I would have been up and going after her in a minute or two." she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no, you were out. If Blake didn't wake you up, you'd have been there for a while." Simon laughed. "You looked like absolute crap."

She fired at him, and he deflected it with his own small burst of energy and took a few steps closer. Trying to get closer to get in a few of his own punches. She couldn't block those. She let three more quick blasts fly, and he dodged them, and sent a short fire go at her from behind one of her own. She blocked, just barely. She smiled at his first attack.

"Smart. We're going to first hit?" she asked.

"Why not. I know you don't have the defensive abilities." he said.

"Don't need it. I got the stronger powers faster than you did." she replied. He smirked, and waited for her next attack.

"Maybe, but if you can't block my attacks then they don't do you any good, now do they? Because I can block yours."

In reply she launched more bursts of energy at him and he easily blocked them. He didn't even take a step out of place, just leaned and ducked. She looked slightly embarrassed, slightly furious. She continued her barrage of attacks, so busy shooting she didn't see his lips moving in a barely there incantation. The next thing I knew, a burst of energy was sailing to the left of Tori, catching her off guard, then she was frozen, and the attacks stopped. Simon had her in a knockback spell. She hadn't even noticed it.

"Does this count?" he asked, keeping her frozen there.

"Good enough." Alexander answered. Simon freed Tori and sat back down in his chair, and gave her a very satisfied look. She refrained from anything that would have gotten all of us into more trouble. "Next... imagos, how about?"

"No problem, sir." Daniel said, standing up.

"What would you like to see?" Skylar asked, hands flexing, colors dancing along her fingertips.

"You said you were good at animals? Show me... a cat." Joselynn said.

"What _kind_ of cat? Wild cat, house cat, baby cat... old cat, dead cat, crazy cat... ugly cat, freaky pompous cat, cute cat... should I continue?" Daniel asked, smiling. Skylar had a small rough shape taking form slowly, flexing and growing and shrinking and flashing as she waited for the call. Tanner had already gotten bored and was poofing up butterflies and dragonflies around the room.

"It doesn't matter, just make a cat." Gracie finally said after Joselynn had spent more than enough time failing to decide.

Within seconds Skylar had a regular orange tabby cat sitting in front of her, mewing at the panel. Tanner, keeping the butterflies and dragonflies still fluttering around he room, had another grey fluffy cat sitting in his lap when I looked at him. Parker had a cheetah lying lazily on the floor, and seemed to be choosing another animal since he had a small shape beginning to take form. I looked back at the tabby cat, and noticed that it was glowing, changing, growing. When it was done in its place sat a tiger. She pet it, and it leaned it's head towards her. After a few minutes of animals coming and going, plants growing, toys for the different animals appearing, everything finally vanished.

"I've never seen such control over so many creations at one time..." Alexander said. Nobody even bothered answering. These people were idiots. "Next... precognitives."

Austin and Alexys stood up, and realized they also had no visual way of sowing off their power. The room was quiet and they stood there awkwardly as the small panel from the Assembly stared them down, and I fidgeted trying to rid myself of the uncomfortable feeling.

"Uh... how, sir?" Alexys asked.

The entire group looked dumbfounded. They stared at the two, thinking. Suddenly Gwen jumped.

"Get three paper cups, three different coins, mess with them, and see if they can predict which coin is where and which one is first!" she said. Kit got up to get them, and came back a minute later. He put the cups down, and the coins were put down.

"That would kinda work. But there's still hundreds of possibilities." Austin said.

"Yeah. Like, now that you've put the coins down, there are a lot less. But theres the ways you can switch the cups, there's how long you do it, and which cup you point at. That leaves a lot to be given. I've got 30 different possibilities right now." Alexys said after him, staring at the cups.

"Well, technically there are only nine, because you have three. But yeah. If you include those factors in how you decide." Austin told her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You two picked that up? All those possibilities?" Joselynn asked.

"Yeah... Thats how our predictions work." Austin answered.

"That's amazing! An entire system of how the future could work. Incredible." Alexander said. They looked a little surprised, but sat back down and were quiet. "Let's see these vampires. Do you have anything to show us?"

Blaine and Fallon stood up, close to each other. Their skin looked chalky under the fluorescent lights, and their faces looked angular and hollow. Their eyes were also bloodshot. They looked terrible. They barred fangs that looked longer than normal, at least longer than I'd seen in the past, and started explaining what was different about them.

"We can survive sunlight easier than the normal vampire race." Fallon said, looking out the window. "Obviously."

"Our fangs are permanent. We can't retract them. Something went wrong when they tried removing them permanently." Blaine continued.

"And we need... I think three times the blood as the normal race." Fallon said. That explained why they looked so bad. "For me, it's about four times."

"Is that all they changed about you?" Gracie asked.

"As far as we know. When we searched the computers in the lab thats what we found. I guess they wanted to take baby steps." Blaine said. The Assembly members nodded, and when they didn't say anything else they sat down.

Then they all turned and looked at me. I immediately felt my cheeks heat up and I stood up nervously, my heart shooting into my ears.

"My turn?" I managed to force out.

"If you don't mind. Why don't you summon these two ghosts that you mentioned earlier. Just tell us what supplies you need and we'll have it for you." Alexander told me.

"Why would I need anything?" I asked. No one had ever mentioned needing anything before... But from the looks on their faces I could tell it usually was.

I lifted a finger to let them no to hold on, and after a few seconds Xavier and Liz were both in the room. They knocked, causing the entire table of Assembly members to jump. They looked around.

"Hi Xavier!" Hallie said, waving furiously to her brother.

"Hey sis." he replied. ruffling her hair. Again the assembly jumped. "You guys got stuck in here with these people?"

"I can't tell you that now. Tell you later, though." she replied, looking to the table. They looked confused.

"They can both talk to everyone if you have some pencils and paper. Usually we have white boards and pens for them, but since there isn't any of that here..." I told them. They averted their attention back to me.

"How did you summon both spirits so fast with no preparation?" Margaret asked. "That's impossible! They must have been here the entire time. You're lying."

"N-n-no, M-Ma'am." I stuttered, her harsh critical glare crumbling me.

"Then how did you do it?" she snapped. Xavier vanished and suddenly her paper flipped over and the pen started scribbling like mad.

_She is my protigee, thats how. Just cuz you're jealous of her skills doesn't mean you have the right to go and freak her out. She was born with powers, and the EG screwed with her more. I watched it happen. Get the stick out of your ass and get your pompous head out of the clouds. She's still nothing compared to me and I still have all my power. So watch it. And don't try banishing me, I have more power than you in my little finger, so it won't work._

The look on her face... Oh, the look on her face. I could tell she wanted to do something, but she didn't. She couldn't. She looked like she had been slapped. Hard. She looked absolutely shocked, like no one had ever said anything like that too her before. Which surprised me a little.

"All of you may go. We only wanted to meet you and see what you can do. We are done for today." Alexander said.

"What about Derek?" Quill asked, standing.

"There's nothing we want to see from him." Alexander replied coldly, staring the werewolf down.

No more words were traded, and we filed out of the room. Our temporary guardians stayed behind, and the door closed with a soft click behind us. Derek lingered behind, close to the thick door, listening. Everyone stood nearby, trading a few almost silent words, waiting for him. They knew he'd have the comments. I went up and leaned my head on his chest, my arms wrapping around his waist. He instinctively held me close without breaking his concentration.

After almost a minute he moved me and we started walking. we gathered together in the lobby in the same seating area where we had been before going into the meeting. We all leaned towards him, waiting to hear what he'd heard.

"The long and short of it- we're freaks. In just about every sense and meaning possible."

* * *

**So, I know I said I'd go on to more than this, but this was a lot longer than expected. Sprry, I wanted to have this up yesterday, but some pretty serious crap went down. But it's up now!**

**So what'd you think? huh? petty bitchy airheads. lmao I hope you like it, and the next chapter will be more antics. I promise. More poeple are finding it, thats good... well, let me know what you think!**

**haha omg this thing happened before school ended, and it's hysterical. Ok, so in my ASL class the techer had these crazy games planned and it was like this competition. Anyways, one of them was where you had to shake up a can of soda, stab it, and drink it as fast as you can. So, the girl on our team shook it up, and with the little knife she stabbed it... facing her. And it freaking EXPLODED right in her face. holy shit I can't even describe it, it was hysterical. and we still won! bonus. well, thats it...**

**So, kinda a big favor here, pps. before people get mad and pissy about this- I'm not trying to mess with religion or anything, don't take anything personally. (some ppl are weird, what can I say) but my boyfriend, Lucas, his grandfather was diagnosed with cancer this week. It isn't too serious, at least they don't think so, so the operation isn't supposed to be too bad. Our trip to argentina was canceled, and he'll be with lucas and his family for the next few weeks. But if you could keep him in your prayers, that;d be amazing... I know that's a lot to ask, putting a man in your prayers that you don't know for a person that you don't really know... but still... **

**So, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, I hope to hear from you with comments! Thanks people!  
XOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyy everyone! I see you liked the last chapter. Evil Assembly! muahahahaha. You guys are so sweet. Thanks for putting Lucas' Grandfather in your prayers. It actually helps a lot, you have no idea how much. You don't. And here's an update on how he's doing: It's very small surgery. The cancer hasn't spread, he'd only be in the hospital for maybe 3 days or so. The whole procedur may take an hour! Thanks so much, look how much your prayers helped! **

**Well... I think this chapter is obvious, it's the meeting they have afterwards... Since it obviously didn't get put into the last chapter, cuz the last chapter was huge. But everyone seemed to enjoy it. I'm not quite sure at this exact moment if I'll keep them in the city right now, or if I'll put them back at the place. I haven't decided. Anyways. More chlerek fluff! maybe hook up another pairing. I have no idea why, but I'm totally into Ave X Rhett. I think it's the names. They're some of my fave. Yeah but I have no idea where this chapter is going right now. Maybe ending it in another prank... for the prank war shall continue! hahaha**

**So, special thank you's too:::: suzi1811, not- so- innocent011, RayRayluvs2Read, Leah Hunter, Jamie Kay Huntt, and werewolfsgirl for the reviews and support! Thanx, pps, I lovez u foreverz!**

**so... chapter 5, anyone?**

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 5**

We were left waiting in the lobby for almost an hour. They kept our means of retreat busy for almost a frickin' hour. We were tortured by stares and pointing fingers and hushed comments for almost an hour. It was like they ahd never seen teenagers before. It was like we were aliens. And we were all so painfully aware it was happening, it was hard to act normal and inconspicuous. For us, no matter how normal we acted (though you could never be normal in a city like this. I knew that already) we'd always stand out amongst them. Erin dug into her pocket, and pulled out a few bills.

"Where'd you get that?" Alexys asked.

"Looked around. So, what'd you guys think of those asses?" she asked, heading over to the coffe place a few feet away. The lady gve her a look, then asked her what she wanted. She took it in stride and pointed out what she wanted, and from the look on the girl's face I knew she'd made a sarcastic comment (not so obviously sarcastic to the girl). Erin came back with a cup of steaming coffee.

"Because all you need is caffeine. Really." Simon said, inviting her to sit on him. She did.

"Did you see how mean they were to you, Derek? Even more rude than they were to us!" Fallon said, leaning towards him.

"It's nothing to be surprised about. Don't worry about it." he replied.

"If it's any help, did you notice they never asked me to do anything? And they didn't show any signs of feeling sorry for us when we told they that the EG killed mine and Austin's sibling. The arrogant losers. Who the hell do they think they are?" Erin said.

"Sadly, they have the most political power in the supernatural world. That's who..." Simon said, taking her hand. She smiled, and her cheeks reddened. Erin? With a girlie side? Wow...

"That actually went better than I ever expected it to. No one completely exploded at them." Blaine said.

"Well, yeah. We save all that for now. Now I wanna make a bear and maul someone, though." Skylar said, small glowing forms appearing around her. Tanner pulled her back and put her hands down. They faded.

"I know. I want to shoot someone. I wonder if I can get a gun from anyone here." Erin said, smiling.

"You guys look terrible. Are you ok?" Aveline asked Fallon and Blaine.

"Just need blood. We should probably have blood every day. It's been... almost a week?" Blaine said. "Fallon's probably almost dead." he looked down to her where she rested on his shoulder.

"Do you need human or can you use animal blood?" Rhett asked. He looked at both of them seriously. Derek looked equally nervous.

"Animal blood is fine. But not like, from a steak you'd buy. We'll need to actually hunt down an animal. When we get back." Fallon said. Her eyes were still shut and her voice was quiet. Blaine shushed her gently.

"We can go get that for you. I can, Quill can, Parker and Blake... we'll handle it. You guys just rest. Hopefully they'll be done soon. We'll talk about all this after you guys are doing better." Derek replied. He was so sweet.

We talked a little bit more, about the meeting, about what we thought they thought of us, about what we thought the adults thought of the meeting. Making assumptions. Guessing, Exaggerating. Underestimating. Hoping. Praying. Losing faith. Would the accept us? Would they kill us? So many possibilities. It hurt to think about, and slowly the topic of conversation changed.

_"Girls meeting in Ave, Lanie, and Alexys' room. Gotta make plans."_ I heard Ave say in my head. All the girls traded looks, and I wondered if the guys noticed. If Rhett or Alaric picked up on them. If they warned the guys.

Still, another prank sounded very much worth everything. My mind ran with different... very lame ideas, while still half focusing on the conversation. Finally they came back out, and without a word left the lobby. We hurried after them, into our vans, and left. Kit didn't say anything as we drove, and niether did anyone else. Even Blake was quiet, for him. The only noise during the trip was the low volume of the radio in the background and the hum of the wheels over the road. We seemed to get back to the cabins- our temporary (at least) home- much faster than it took us to get into the city. Everyone over the age of 18 immediately disappeared into a cabin. I'd say they were like ghosts, but... it wouldn't work for me. As planned, all of us girls piled into Ave, Alexys, and Lanie's cabin. All the guys retreated to the same cabin, making me painfully paranoid.

"Well, that entire thing sucked." Skylar said, falling back onto the bed. Fallon sat on the edge and fell back across her legs, and her eyes fell shut almost immediately.

"Uh, guys? Maybe we should get Fallon blood first?" I asked, pointing to her. They all turned, and freaked.

"Oh yeah. Should we go get Derek and Quill? They might be better for the whole hunting thing..." Rae said, going and looking at the vampire. She touched her forehead. "She's cold as death. I'll stay here and keep her warm. You guys go get them, fast!"

We all ran out of the room except Rae and Skylar, who stayed behind to look after Fallon. We hurriedly climbed up the uneven steps built into the hillside up to the guys' cabins. By the time Tori and I were up there Lanie, Hallie, and Erin were beating madly on the door. By the time Simon answered it, we could tell they were all a little panicked too. Blaine was out cold also. Derek barged past us and went up to the other cabins where the adults were, and banged on the door and called for Quill to come out. He did after a few minutes, and we watched as they talked, quickly changed (well, as quick as werewolves could) and they were off.

"So... should we bring Fallon up here?" Hallie asked.

"No, bring Blaine down there. If Fallon needs more blood then she's worse off than he is. Let's bring him down. Probably safer." Nate said. Everyone agreed.

We went over and carefully picked up Blaine, keeping his body steady. A few people guided them down the hill, watching to make sure no one fell. When we got him into the cabin They moved Fallon over and we put him down gently next to her. Skylar put a couple blankets over them. We waited anxiously, looking over them as their breathing slowed down far more than made me comfortable. Rae sat near them, a few small flames dancing on her fingertips, a human furnace for them. Nearly a half hour later Quill and Derek were back, as people instead of wolves, carrying a rabbit each in their hands. There didn't appear to be any punctures in them, but their heads hung at awkward angles.

"They're on the bed." I said quietly, letting them in. They moved past me, in silence, and Hallie and Nate woke them up.

"Will this do?" Quill asked, handing Fallon his rabbit.

"It should be fine. I've never been this stupid to fall so behind. I'll let you know." she replied, picking it up. She lifted it to her lips, opened her mouth wide, and bit down deep into it. We watched, unsure if turning away would be appropriate or not. Blaine was also taking in the blood in needing gulps at a time. A few minutes later they sucked the animals dry.

"Feeling better?" Skylar asked, sitting down close to Fallon. (A/N: very important and pointless. OMG LUCAS IS WATCHING THE WORLD CUP AND SWITZERLAND JUS SCORED AND HE GOT ALL EXCITED AND SCREAMED AND EVERYTHING IT WAS HYSTERICAL! and that was when he knew the score. can't wait to see what it's like when he doesn't... maybe I will have to come here to his house to watch him watch Argentina play... Thats at 4 in the morning here... but supposedly he like physically gets up and screams like a maniac and does somersaults... hope I can do that)

"Yeah. Just give us some time for it to kick in, ok?" she said, leaning towards her friend. I guess they'd grown close, sharing a room.

"Do you want us to stay here with you? Or do you guys need to sleep?" Hallie asked.

"We'll just stay here, sleep for a little bit. You guys don't have to stay. We'll be fine. Thanks." Blaine said before letting his eyes fall closed again. His breathing slowed. Fallon reached out for a hug, and Skylar and Hallie returned it.

The guys went back up to their cabins, and all of us went to the main hall. It got voted to go steal snacks and bring them back. Not too bad, considering the guys could and would eat every last crumb... might as well stock up. We all went back to mine, Tori, and Rae's room, putting most of the food high up on the shelf in the closet. We sat on the ground, and Erin got straight to the point.

"Ok, new prank. Now." She said, turning down her volume. "I know it's cliche, and stupid... but I have always, _always_ wanted to draw on people's faces while they slept."

"How do we get by Wolf- Boy?" Tori asked. "Because this does peak my interest."

"I could ask Liz. But we won't be able to draw on him. It won't work unless we do him dead last and after everyone else and we're in our cabins out cold." I replied.

"I am liking this idea. Keep building..." Alexys said from her place across Lanie and Aveline.

"I bet we could find markers in there. Sharpies!" Lanie said, jumping excitedly. Alexys slapped her leg.

"Ooh, yes! And it has to be embarrassing. It needs to be. What time is this?" Erin asked. I could already see the wheels turning in her head.

"We'll figure it out based on when we go to bed. Maybe send Liz on some recon?" Aveline said.

"That's always possible." I said.

"Sounds like a plan. So do we want to go check for sharpies? We'll all have to go to hide the pens in case we get caught on the way back." Skylar said. She looked excited.

"Go now?" Rae asked.

Everyone agreed to this, and we head back up to the hall. A few guys were up there raiding the kitchen (not too much left, poor guys) and we had to wait a few minutes. They cleared the place out pretty quickly, and we were left alone. They seemed suspicious of all of us being up here at once, but didn't object. We searched drawers and cabinets for pens, and found a couple black sharpies. There were a few red ones in a drawer of old papers. We finally had enough to go around and we each pocketed one, and left. We went and hid them in the rooms, and went back out to hang out with the guys. It was about 7:00, and the adults shhowed no signs of leaving that cabin. We had emptied the kitchen, and no one was really hungry. So we all piled into the most stable guy's cabin, barely able to fit. But as teens, comfort could be found in the most uncomfortable conditions. We'd learned that quite some time ago.

"Have you guys picked anything up on what their thinking about the meeting?" Austin asked Aveline, Alaric, and Rhett.

"I'm trying to keep away from that. Pickin up some bad vibes, they're worried. Furious. Then there are those- Jill, I think- that completely agree with the Assembly. Why is she still here, anyways?" Aveline asked.

"Because she's a soul- sucking relationship crashing slutty harpee, that's why." I said. Derek smiled and kissed me, and the others looked at me with amused shock.

"You are the last person I expected _that_ from!" Erin said.

"I know. But trust me, she is." I laughed. Derek laughed too, and pulled me up onto his lap. I leaned back against him, relaxing. He seemed to have cheered up some since the meeting.

"I could see that! I just never expected you to say it." Lanie said.

"You have no idea..." Tori said, covering for me. "She put the bitch in her place!"

"Somebody will ahve to tell me this story at some point in time." Skylar said, falling next to Tanner. he kissed her hair.

"Again, what are we going to do about the Assembly?" Simon asked.

"There's nothing we really can do at this moment. We're just going to have to take their judgments and try to change thim without being too forceful or anything. When they start trying to make final decisions, that will probably be when we really step in." Derek told his brother.

"Final decisions? It's too late then! We have to do something now!" Alaric said, getting frustrated.

"There's nothing we can do right now, though." Rhett told his friend. Alexys took his hand, turned and gave him a quick look, and he relaxed. A series of looks swept through the group as a wave of mental messages went back and forth between all of them.

"Only telepaths could leave me this confused." Tori said, laughing.

"Tell you later." Aveline said, winking.

"Now I really wanna know. We'll talk." Skylar said. Hallie laughed.

"Back to the subject. they were kinda pushy about your powers. they didn't ask me either. Thats three of us they ignored. Or they just didn't want to talk to us anymore, wanted to kick us out?" Nate said. He was right, they hadn't talked to him. Or Erin. Or Derek.

"I think for Derek it was not wanting to talk to him. Not to be mean, but the looks they gave you? And then after that whole argument they wanted us out as fast as possible. It just proved that we cause probles." Hallie told him.

"I want to just ignore this entire thing. I can't understand their point of view. I just can't. Normally that isn't a problem." Rhett said.

"Well if you can't then no one can." Alaric said, looking to him. Austin seemed equally nervous.

"Well, until the next meeting, I guess. I wonder if we'll ever get to meet the entire Assembly or if it's solely those 6. Because if it's just them then we're screwed." Parker said.

"I know. Or if they have to relay their thougths on the meeting to the rest. They're all completely biased! We don't stand a chance then." Simon said.

It fell into silence as we thought sabout it. We really didn't have a chance. Not with these people. The only person that didn't seem to loathe us was Gracie. And one of 6 wasn't good odds. Her word wouldn't save our lives. It wouldn't. After another hour of talking, we all head back down to the cabin where we left Blaine and Fallon. We went in quietly in case they were still asleep, but they weren't. They were close together on the bed, his hand on her cheek, they didn't look on the verge of death anymore (thank god) and he held her in a soft kiss, which broke apart when we came in. Damn.

"Well, we leave you alone because you nearly die, and this is what we find when we come back?" Skylar asked.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Hallie said, pushing her lightly.

"Blaine out, time for interrogetions!" Erin siad, pulling him up off of Fallon and throwing him out. She pushed the guys out after him.

"That is so awesome!" Hallie said, jumping onto Fallon.

"OW! I'm not completely better yet!" she screeched, pushing her off.

"Ok. How'd it happen?" Skylar asked. we sat around the bed.

"I don't know. We were out cold, then we woke up... and it just... happened." she said, smiling. Even her paper white cheeks took on a pale pink.

"How did you make that not sound romantic?" Tori asked her bluntly.

"I don't know... words aren't my thing..." she replied, laughing.

"But that was so sweet! So now what?" Hallie asked, jumping towards her again. Skylar pulled her back.

"She gets to draw on his face tonight." Aveline said evilly. She held up a sharpie.

"I... really, really like that idea." Fallon said, sitting up.

We stayed inside for the rest of the night. I brought Liz in, and she went out to see if the guys were asleep. She came back, covering her eyes.

"To whoever likes Blake, Simon, and whoever that was, I am SO sorry!" She said, vanishing. I told them what happened, and they all burst out laughing. Not much more explanation was needed.

After failing with Liz, I pulled up Xavier. He wouldn't be as embarrassed to be around whatever Liz happened to find (because I still didn't want to know), in fact, I expected quite the opposite. Which didn't make me comfortable, but it ensured he'd stay and actually make sure they were asleep. It was almost 11, maybe they were asleep. Lights were out now. He left, a nd came back a half hour later with a silly, guilty, happy look on his face.

"They are all asleep. And girls, you are in for a treat!" He said, excited. Most of the others looked excited as well.

We snuck out of our cabin and up to theirs, a few of us into each. Derek's cabin would be left to Xavier, since we knew that even trying to go in would be suicide on our plan. We went around the cabins, scribbling on each face whatever we wanted. I noticed a few old- fashioned mustaches, colored lips, colored eyes, rosy cheeks, clown noses, words, lip imprints, and so on. All in sharpie. It was ingenious.

By the time we were done and back in our cabins it was a little past midnight. We waited for a while, hiding the sharpies, then I called on Xavier. He practiced, and found that he could pull the sharpies down into his sublevel where derek wouldn't see them. It was ingenious. He knew that he'd have to do Derek last, in case he woke up, and soemthing bout that scared me. Another thing that scared me was that I knew derek didn't sleep with his shirt on. And Xavier was the kind of ghost to go beyond just the face...

Then he was gone, and we were left to wait anxiously for the morning.

* * *

** I know, not my greatest ending. I've done it before. But whatever. What do you think? I know i kinda rushed the ending. I wanted to post this this morning... it's almost 7 at night... hehe. oh well. So... things I hope ppl resond to:::**

**Blaine and fallon. Together. XD yay? nay? horsey?**

**prank. I know, juvenile, but think of these characters... just think how bad it can be. If there is anything specific you want to see on someone let me know. The guys again: Derek, Simon, Blake, Parker, Nate, Blaine, Austin, Alaric, Rhett, Daniel, Tanner. For those of you who are excessively creative, there are the three in Xavier's cabin. Simon, Blake, and Derek. BUT DEREK IS MINE. I get to do his description. Plans have already been made. **

**I know I promised Chlerek. I will make up for all of it next chapter. I promise. promise promise promise. I swear on my relationship with Lucas.**

**So, things that happened today alone. (June 16) saw a dead squirrel. Like, his spine and everything. In some nasty position. Blech. But i shoulda taken a picture. I was walking to lucas's house, and my friends matt and brandon drove by, and honked at me. so I texted them all 'fuck u assholes!' and brandon was all 'o, plz do' and I told them i'd do a threesome w/ lucas but they couldn't keep up and that they'd be bad and it was funny. (no, I wasn't... 100% serious...) and I was txting my friend marcy and she was complaining about some lady in front of her who was wearing a entire bottle of perfume pretty much who had the nerve to turn to her and say 'sweetie, that man up there just farted and it stinks!' it was HYSTERICAL and I wasn't even there. I got into a water fight with a half a bottle of water with lucas... uh... I ate 5 bagels. thats my record. **

**AND (most importantly) I TURNED 16! YAY! WOOT! today. my bdy. woot. I did... technically nothing. jus all that stuff... lmao it was good. **

**well, lemme know! Thanks for reading pps! Hope to hear from lots of you! **

**XOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! Ok, i'm not even going to start this before giving a seriously huge shout out to suzi1811. The ideas you gave me... to die for. Absolutely amazing. Xavier totally encompasses every idea. Ingenious. I can NOT thank you enough. ou guys will see. at the end I'll make a list of the ideas that were hers. cuz otherwise it'll be very stop- go. But you guys are going to LOVE them. I was laughing so hard it HURT. Crazy good. **

**Well, you get to see what was drawn on each of the guys. And some amazing chlerek, as promised. and maybe stick some training in there. Head down to the lake. Water... something about it always creates for... interesting times. ; ) You know what I mean. And, since I've been leaving him out... XAVIER! XD**

**OK, WARNING HERE. 10:32 AT NIGHT, JUST GOT BACK FROM TOY STORY 3. CAUTION: MONUMENTAL RAVE ABOUT TO HAPPEN...**

**. . . . . HOLY SHIT! THAT IS _THE_ BEST MOVIE _EVER FREAKING MADE_! I'M SO SAD IT'S OVER! ok, now if anybody would like to talk/ discuss/ rave/ go berserk fangirl/ go disney freak/ anything about this... pm me. I'm NOT kidding. and when you see it, because there's not a single flipping chance in _hell_ I'm telling you this now- please pay close attention to the _very last scene_ of the movie. Tell me what you see. And we'll see if I have any other disney freaks on here! It's the single greatest easter egg in the movie! because they got every detail from every past movie right, didn't leave out a thing. It is a masterpiece. and... that is where I stop. Because I know that probably none of you care nearly as much as I do. I almost cried... ps- andy is pretty damn hott. in the cute adorable must give you hugs but for alternative motives way. lmao he was... but I have lucas. but if I were an animated toy story person going off to college... damn gimme that! XD**

**ok, now I know I have some apologizing to do. It's been 3 days since I updated on my bday, and I never even started the chapter. I apologize. I won't start on why (with the way things went and the constant mood I was in, I probably would have broken up all my pairing and killed someone good in a very terrible cliche way, like drowning) but I'm starting now. well... duh. But I apologize from the bottom of my heart. so even though it is now... 10:48 and I'm on 5 hours of sleep in the last 48 hours, I'm starting cuz I'm feeling guilty and I'm hella pumped from toy story.**

**So, my uber special wall of thank yous::: Call me Mad (no more elf? aw, y?), RayRayluvs2Read, suzi1811 (thank you AGAIN), wolf lover, werewolfsgirl, Leah Hunter (beautiful singing voice, dahling XD), not- so- innocent011, and Jamie Kay Huntt for the reviews and support! as always, undying love and devotion showered upon you all! (look at them big words) Warm june welcomes to: LimeadeAllTheWay, ange3noo, Lyfeeee, and awesomegirl. writer331! undying love to you pps too!**

**well... biggest a/n to date. I'll just start the chapter now... *inches away from compu ter in embarrassment, realizes can't write, goes back even more embarrassed and starts typing***

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up early the next morning. How could I sleep after the night before? Sure, defcaing the guys' cabins was one thing, but defacing the guys themselves? So simple, yet so demonic. So easy, they all slept like rocks. And even though it was juvenile, even I was amazed at how... mature in the most immature way everyone made it. (A/N: you'll understand that sentence in a lil bit) I eased myself out of the bed, wincing at the bitterly cold air. I padded slowly to the shpwer, and turned it with the squeak of sticking hinges to blast the water and steam the tiny bathroom. I went and searched for clothes.

Rae had woken up from the noise.

"Hey. Morning." she said slowly, sitting up. Her hair was frizzed around her face, and her eyes were still drooping. "How'd you sleep?"

"As well as could be expected after such a rush." I replied.

"Pretty hard then. I crashed almost an hour after we got in. The adrenaline wore off. Ugh, I feel like crap. So tight." she said stretching slowly.

"Thats how I feel. Mattresses are almost like wood, don't you think?" I smiled, pulling out jeans and a t- shirt.

"It's better than no mattress at all. Hey, the mirror's covered in steam. Don't waste all the hot water." she said, laying back down.

"I won't I'll be quick." I laughed before slipping into the bathroom. Rae was sliding back under the covers.

I started thinking about the guys reactions. Would they notice? Would they wash everything off before we got to see it? Would they come get us and demand explanations? Would this call for revenge? Well, of course theyd get us back. They were guys. And we'd covered their faces in permanent ink. We should get ready for a full on attack. Because we had it coming. Big time.

I wondered what we'd be doing today. They would have told us if we had to go back and meet with the Assembly again. And since they haven't said a word to us, I doubted that we'd be going back so soon. We'd probably be just hanging out for the day. That would be nice. An entire day without worrying about the Assembly, what would be happening to us, eveything. Drama free. ...Ok, that might be getting too hopeful. Drama would never cease. Not with this group of people.

I left the bathroom in fresh clothes and fell back on my bed. I looked at the clock, and my jaw dropped that it was only 7:00 in the morning. I had reached my normal wake up time again. I threw my pillow at Tori, and dropped to the floor before she could shoot me. She jumped up, startled, and turned to give me a death glare.

"Why exactly are you waking me up at 7:00 in the morning?" she asked, falling back onto her pillow.

"To make sure we're up before the guys. You have the shower last Rae just got in." I said. "Plus I need to find Kit to find my hair dye. I'm taking you with me."

"Ugh, fine. You hear from Xavier? What'd he do?" she asked sitting up again and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Nope. I'm slightly afraid to ask. Maybe having Liz do it would've been better." I said, thinking about it. Xavier could be... scary."Doesn't that make you nervous at all?"

"Not really!" she laughed. "It was _your_ boyfriend he had access to."

"He had access to Blake too. This is Xavier. He's definitely smart enough to go after all of the guys. And he knows for sure that you and Blake are a thing." I said. She looked worried.

"What could he do? Really?" she said, more nervous than she wanted to sound.

"This is Xavier. Don't tell me that you don't kow exactly what he could do." I laughed.

"Oh shit. You're right..." she said, getting up. "How long has she been in the shower?"

"A minute or two. You're next, don't worry. Oh, who'd you draw on, by the way? I couldn't tell." I asked. I went and sat next to her.

"I have no idea. I could make out minimal features. It gets dark in here, you know?" she said, laughing. "I have no idea how any of it even came out."

"I'm sure it all came out fine. I could see what I was doing. Couldn't you?"

"Barely. But I guess it'll all be fine. I'm kinda excited to see what they did. We need to wake them all up so they don't get the chance to take it all off before they see us." she said.

"I know. you want to go see if the others are awake?"

"After I've showered!"

"Oh, come on, you're fine. Take it after breakfast we're not going anywhere today." I said, pulling her up and throwing clothes at her.

"But what about Blake?"

"He won't care! He won't even notice. He's seen you when you look like crap I'm sure he won't mind this for just an hour or two. Calm down and get dressed." I told her again. She grumbled, but did. And she didn't look to happy about it.

Rae came out of the bathroom, and Tori went in. By the time Rae had her pjs back in her bag Tori was done, and we quietly left the cabin and went next door to Skylar, Hallie, and Fallon's room. We went in, and found them all awake also. Alexys had woken them up. Which means that they were up too. From what she and Aveline could tell the guys weren't awake yet, which was good. We were all ready to go and we met in Hallie's room to make sure we had a plan in case they had woken up before. Just in case they decided on revenge right then and there. We head up the hill to the cabins, and first went to Rhett, Alaric, and Austin's cabin. Lanie, Hallie, and Aveline stood excitedly at the door, all three banging on it with both fists. We heard some shouting inside, but finally Rhett yanked the door open.

"What?" he snapped. He froze when he saw Aveline standing there, staring with a huge, goofy, bubbling smile. The other guys came to the door and our laughter spilled over board.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked. He looked at Alaric and Rhett and sputtered into laughter. Soon they followed.

After a few minutes of all of us laughing, Alaric stopped. "Wait they drew on all of us! What the hell are we laughing for?" he snapped.

"You should see your face man, it's hysterical." Austin said, breathing hard.

"You haven't seen yours." Rhett said. He calmed down and stood back up fully, and stretched.

"Woah woah woah- what's that?" Aveline said, pointing at his stomach. He froze, mid stretch. And there was some ink lines, there on his chest. She reached over and quickly yanked his shirt up to his chin.

"Well this makes things only slightly awkward." he said, looking down. "What the hell?"

**I know that you're thinking this is sexy** was writting in huge big, black letters down his stomach.

"Who wrote that?" he asked, pointing at his chest.

We looked around at each other, expecting someone else to fess up. Then I remembered. "Xavier!"

"That god damned little ghostly son of a-" Lanie said. She reached over and pulled up Austin's shirt. **M****ight as well take my shirt off i saw us together and it wasn't there** was scribbled in smaller letters down his chest. She burst into a fit of laughter, and her face turned red. "I take it back he's amazing this is genious!" she said, starting to tear up.

Alexys ran in and dragged out a literally red faced Alaric, and tugged his shirt over his head. "Whoa, Alexys, didn't know you liked it like that." he said teasing her. Then he noticed what she was staring at. "God dammit."

**I like what you're thinking about this **was written in nice big letters down his chest. Alexys was as red as a tomato, and she dropped his shirt. Mostly because... it was probably right. He pulled his shirt back over his head, and another laugh went around as he showed his friends their faces. We all moved on to the next cabin, where Tanner, Daniel, and Parker were. Skylar was at the door and running through by the time we were there. She pulled the covers off all their beds, waking them up.

"What are you doing?" Tanner asked her, slightly pissed, slightly surprised, still asleep mostly.

She didn't answer, just yanked his shirt up. **I can make a bed for us. Right here. Right now. **was written in big bold letters. She laughed and dropped it, and moved on to the next. He looked confused, and lifted his shirt up to look down. Upon seeing the words, he fell back, frustrated and embarrassed, and hit his head on the wall. The entire sequence was funny. I looked over to where Parker was still sprawled out on his bed, sharpie all over his face, asleep again. Skylar had pulled his shirt up over his face, revealing red block letters. **I was too sexy for that shirt**. he continued to sleep until she pulled him off the bed. Finally she went over to Daniel, who was looking at them all a little amused and bleary- eyed, still in the works of waking up. I didn't even care about their faces anymore, it was all about what Xavier had done to each of them. Everyone had the same train of thought, or so it seemed. Daniel jumped when Skylar was suddenly standing over him, giving him an evil smile and then wrenching his shirt to see what worlds had been put there. **It's not what you're pushing up that's important, it's what you should be pulling down right now that matters. **There was also an arrow. We managed to wake them up and we showed them their new faces, and then dragged them to the next room. Blaine and Nate.

Fallon and Hallie were at the door, excited. Both of the guys were at the door in a minute. They had apparently already found the face drawings, and were in the process of washing them off. Their heads were soaked- and they were failing at it too. Fallon jumped on Blaine, tackled him to the ground (technically she had the upper hand- he had no clue what was going on) and got his shirt off him. She fell off him laughing hysterically, and he was still clueless and seeing stars at being completely mowed down by her. And a little embarrassed. Xavier had gone all out on his, though. By far the best one yet. (A/N: YAY SUZI1811! LUV YEW!) **My fangs won't be all that's inside you.**

"Now _that_ is kinky" Erin said, falling back with laughter. He looked down, slowly read the message upside down, and fell back with an exhastperated sputter, and gave up. The fight back wasn't worth it.

Hallie stood next to Nate, watching Fallon pull Blaine back up and hug him, and glanced to Nate. He didn't seem to be paying attention. She grabbed the edge of his shirt, pulled it up and over his face, and pushed him backwards onto the bed. She sat on his feet pinning him there, and kept one arm with the shirt up over his head. He didn't seem quite as surprised as I expected him to be, probably with the fact that Blaine just got tackled to the ground. He didn't get a message as much as a warning, though. **That's my sister I won't give you ideas. XP **was scrawled down his chest, with a rough signature from Xavier. I guess his sister got exceptions.

"Dammit Xavier you suck." Hallie whined, reading the message.

"Well what did you expect? You're his little angel." Fallon said.

"He already threatened all the guys once." I reminded her.

"He thinks I'm an angel? Holy shit..." she said, laughing. Nate took this opportunity and jumped, pinning her on the ground, and smiled down at her.

"Nice try though." he laughed, helping her up. She gave him the bird.

"Quit it, lovebirds! next cabin!" Tori said, grabbing Hallie and dragging her to the last cabin. Derek's, Simon's, and Blake's. should be interesting.

Erin was the first at the door, and kicked it a few times before just barging in. They were up, but didn't feel like getting the door, apparently. She immediately jumped completely on Simon, who was lying in bed listening to music, and I have no idea if he knew about the sharpie or not. He looked surprised- pleasantly surprised, but still, she scared the crap out of him- and before he said anything she kissed him then pulled his shirt up over his face. He never even got his hands out from behind his head. She laughed, obviouly happy. (A/N: again, suzi, amazing! luv yew forevar!) **Wizard's wand: 100% guaranteed to make a banshee scream. **I guess Xavier was actually watching more than I expected him to be. She put his shirt back, and noticed another quick addition. A little lightning- bolt shaped scar on his forhead. He was he only one with marks on his face.

"What are you staring at?" he asked when she leaned closer.

"Isn't that from some book? About wizards or something?" she asked, poking it. He pushed her off and looked.

"Ah shit... that's just plain rude. And stereotypical..." he said rolling his eyes.

"That was a low hit." she said, thinking about it and prodding his chest.

"Well yeah if it was somewhere up higher you wouldn't be able to scream." Blake said, still laughing. He looked at his chest. and sputtered. "God damn. How did you guys get in here without us knowing?"

"Xavier!" I said happily.

"Like we'd actually come in here. Derek's in here, dumbass." Tori said, sitting on the edge of his bed. She yanked his shirt up for everyone to see.

"Can I do this?" he asked, She hit him. **I can be a real tiger in bed. **"Don't you think it's cheesy?"

She was doubled over laughing. "Oh god no! That's great!" she gasped. "Chloe?" she looked at me.

"I'm scared! You know I'm always his target..." I said, getting nervous.

"Chloe..." she threatened. Her fingers were already crackling.

"Restrain your girlfriend, Blake." Rae said.

"I'm not his girlfriend." she said, turning her hand towards Rae.

"I'm going, I'm going. Thanks for the backup." I said, looking at Derek. He didn't have a shirt on, but the covers were up around him and he was reading. There were X's on his biceps. Now I was curious.

I pulled the covers back, and he didn't flinch. I couldn't figure out his motives for that. Considering this was pretty much as blunt and evil as it could get. **Chloe's FAVE places: **complete with arrows pointing to different places and X's pointing them out. On his biceps (as mentioned) pectoral muscles (A/N: she seems like someone who would get fancy with words when embarrassed...), abs, and three fat arrows pointing down his pants, and one pretending to go into them. Dammit Xavier. (A/N: srry for the (second) interruption. but we all know that every place here is true. Because we all love them as well. XD lmao and don't any of you dare deny it.) I felt my face heating up, and I turned away from him. He still didn't budge.

"Wow, Chloe, you know what that last place is like?" Erin asked. They were all withholding as much joking as possible since I was obviously freaked out.

"You don't need to know what it's like to love it." Aveline said.

"You totally did not just help yourself at all by saying that." Alexys said. Aveline turned and saw Rhett giving her a small, smug smile. And he was the mature one. Alaric and Austin had turned and started a small conversation.

"Oh shut up!" she said, smacking both of them.

"We'll I'm leaving now. I want breakfast." I said, turning to leave.

"Don't talk to me at all, I see how it is." Derek finally said.

"Well you've been reading..." I said wondering if he wanted me to stay. I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"Well what did you want me to say?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"I-I don't know, anything!" I said starting to stutter again. Crap.

"I'm only teasing you, are you ok?" he asked, gently, sitting up a bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. I just wanted out of this situation. "I'm going up for breakfast. See you guys in a little bit."

I turned and left the cabin. I hate Xavier. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Because he always, always, _always_ has to be god damned right... And _has_ to rub it in my face in the most evil, clever, conniving, embarrassing way. I hate him for it. I slowly trudged up the hill, taking in the morning sent, wrapping my jacket around me tight. In my frustration and... respect for him, only now would he enjoy in making one of his few and in-between appearances.

"Hey there Girly. You like the prank?" he asked, slinging an arm around my waist.

"Yes, it was great." I ground out. Because it was. And I hated admitting that. This must be how Derek felt those few times I actually defeated him in an argument.

"You ok, Sweet Cheeks? You sound upset. Oh, you found my little map on Derek, didn't you!" he said, coming closer. I could feel a few pricks of energy sting my cheeks.

"Yes, we did." I said, rolling my eyes. I gave him a soft playful mental shove. "And I'm not kidding, don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Hun. I'm not listening to that desperate plea, though. You know me." he gave me a broad smile and laughed, like I had made a joke. I couldn't help laughing along. "So, how accurate was I?"

"Accurate about?"

"Don't pretend you have no clue what I'm talking about. Pinpointing your favorite spots on that man of yours. Tell me how good I did. Because I know I had to have gotten most of them. Any girl would be out of her mind not to love those. They are luscious." he said, laughing.

"He's mine for a reason. You have Liz." I said. "Why are you looking around? Usually you're only like that... Oh, no. Did something happen?"

"I haven't seen her in a while. She's been with family. Something's going down with them and she wants to be near them. Pessimistic little darling. I have nothing to look at, cut me a break. My, protective. Taking to the role of a werewolf's mate quite nicely, aren't you, Sweetheart?" he said, nudging me with his elbow.

"How do you know that?" I asked. I hadn't told anybody about it.

"I'm always listening, Cutie. You should have learned that a long time ago." he said.

"Yeah... I know." I said defeatedly. "How long did it take you to come up with all that?"

"Not too long. You know me. I'm a demon."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, would you like to help me make breakfast?" I asked as we entered the hall. No one was there.

"Whatever I may, Princess." he said with a small bow. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you resigned as my knight? And what about your sister?"

"Must you damper my dramatic personality, young Miss?" he laughed. "What can I do?"

I gave him directions, and I had barely started getting the first food done before everyone came up. After a few people asked, they all left me to work (I didn't mind it was a teeny kitchen- like hotel sized) but Derek came in and stood close behind me. He stood there quietly, watching me make the pancakes.

"So was the prank fun?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Could you back up? You're cornering me against a hot stovetop."

"Oh, sorry. So, did you tell Xavier what to write?" he asked, his arms tightening around my waist.

"No. You saw the other guys' faces. That's kinda what we expected. We knew something would happen, but nothing like this. It'll come off with some hand sanitizer. The alcohol content takes almost all of it right off." I said, trying to hide my smile and failing. "If you ask me, you got lucky because you don't have to get everything off your face."

"True. Considering you weren't up here too long you got a lot of work done." He said, surveying what was out.

"No, Xavier helped. Liz is with family. Some crisis. But they're otherwise fine. I can handle this. You go with the others." I said, turning to him when I had cleared the stove top.

"No, I haven't had too much time alone with you. Need any help?" he asked. He gave me a soft kiss, and was mesmerized at his change in attitude from gruff, critical, overt rudeness to... the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for. (A/N: Please don't be pissed if this isn't how you'd expect Derek to behave. I'm kinda basing it off Lucas... a tad. Like what is something sweet he's said/ done then tweaked it. mostly in the fact that he'll get a straight answer and I'll be like no, go sit back down! when I really do need help... but still, I only have so much boyfriend experience. And plus, the whole 'mate' thing... puts it on a whole new level of serious. ooh subplot! ok, I'll stop stalling)

"Uh... sure, could you get out plates and everything? People can start getting some food, but I don't have too many pancakes done yet... maybe enough for half or so..." I said, turning back to my work. He went to fetch them in his staggeringly quiet step.

"So what do you think of how it all went? if you had to make your own assumption on it." he asked, setting out a stack of plates then getting handfuls of forks and knives.

"I have no idea. At times it was going fine, but at others... Plus if that isn't the entire Assembly, Then we'll have a whole new set of problems. I'm not trying to go around the question, but it seems too risky to make any assumption on what they think of us with so many dofferent factors. It doesn't feel safe. Especially since Ave said that they covered the enire spectrum. Gracie seemed to like us, Alex hated us, and Joselynn just wanted to forget about us pretty much. There's no way to tell." I said.

"I guess that's true. Are you worried?" he asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it. With everyone here that isn't too hard." I laughed. I could hear their antics just down the hallway.

"Yeah. I don't think that you have anything to worry about. They seemed to like you."

"Yeah but I have you to worry about. And everyone else. And that's not going to stop me from worrying about myself. But we have time before another one of those meetings. Definitely. Everyone needs time to cool off and then they have to get ready and try to peacefully organize another. "

"You're all up early." Quill and Brahm said, coming into the kitchen and dining area.

"Yep." I said, smiling.

"You, Simon, and Blake got off clean." Quill said to his son, clapping him on the back.

"Not quite. They sicked Xavier on us." Derek replied, partially (thank GOD) lifting up his shirt.

"That'd be the smart thing to do. Sneaking up on this guy-"

"Doesn't work. We've learned that." I finished for him. "Could you go get everyone? I have enough for all of us and will hopefully have enough for seconds soon." I said, bringing over the food I had ready.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. The guys didn't stay long, they decided it was probably smarter to go get the ink off their faces. It wouldn't be easy. Hopefully they took the hand sanitizer advice to heart otherwise we probably wouldn't see them for the rest of the day. Quill and Brahm follwed them all out, claiming to go help the guys wash off. I knew better than to expect that. The other adults had come up and ate, talked with us a little bit, laughed at our prank, and told us what they had planned for the day. Because god forbid we sit and do nothing. We had too much to worry about. They said we'd be going on the short hike down to the lake, where we'd be practicing one- on- one together. That sounded interesting. And fun. We hadn't done any practice, and now that I thought about it, it sounded like a good idea. The supernatural world, well, maybe half of it, had it out for us. And the crazy ones, if they found out where we were, would for sure come after us. It was probably best to get ready in case anybody decided to take matters into their own incapable hands.

When breakfast was done and the dishes were leaned and put away, all of us girls hung out while we waited for the guys to be finished cleaning up. That would take more than a little time. We started guessing about what they'd do to get us back, and what we thought of what Xavier had done to everyone. They all agreed that Derek's was the best. And I hated that. Erin was already trying to plan another prank, even when we didn't know what they'd be doing to us. She was alone in her planning though.

After almost an hour of talking we were all together again, and ready to go down to the lake for practice, I had doubts that a lot of practice would take place, maybe only half the time would actually be devoted to it, and the rest would for sure be messing around in the lake. I knew it. The hike only took about a half hour to come to the lake which had a small long beach of pebble sand and slow lapping shoreline waters. Kit had all of us line up and we divided ourselves into pairs. That was easy enough. But Parker, Daniel, and Rae were left to themselves since we had an odd number. And one- on- one meant obvious pairings. Kit said that we'd have about a half hour or so to start and everything, lay down our own ground rules, then they'd be coming around to check on us.

We spread out along the beach, for me and Derek we were closer to the trees (dead things ahppen to be S-L-O-W). He looked down at me, and seemed a little nervous. I was already searching for anything and everything I could find to help me. I reached and pulled out my pocket knife, but didn't open it up. If anything the hilt would be enough to poke him with. I noticed things already coming to my call, feeling spirits move towards their bodies and jump inside. I noticed Derek's eyes glance towards the trees. He must have heard some rustling. Which would be smart. I had no idea how many I had summoned, I just knew that things were on their way.

"Just let me know if I'm hurting you." he said, getting ready. I could tell he was gearing up to change. Would attacking in the middle of that be a bad idea? Or would it be smart and taking advantage of the situation at hand?

"Yeah. Of course." I smiled sweetly at him. I was already planning. He was crouching down, starting to change. He looked pained, but it was a familiar- but- still- sucks pain. I was awed at how quickly he became used to the entire thing.

He was halfway through changing and I jumped onto his back. He seemed surprised but continued. I knew I wasn't heavy enough to affect a single thing for him. I locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, to guarantee some time for my backup to get here. He couldn't do anything with me strapped on his back. And I didn't think he'd be able to stop midchange and go back willingly anymore, it was one way, then go back. Either way, I had bought myself some time. he tried fighting me off his back, but I held on tight. There was not a chance i was letting go until he removed me with his own hands or my animals had arrived (at least hopefully they were animals. I didn't want to discover anybody).

Finally I saw corpses coming from the undergrowth. I saw squirrels, chipmunks (not entirely sure what the difference is) some larger cats, and a few birds. The stood silently waiting for me, and I noticed Derek's head turn slightly to give me a look. It was priceless. All I could get from it was 'you wouldn't dare.' He was now a full wolf, and tried running to knock me off. It didn't work too well.

"Pin down the wolf!" I snapped, calling to the cats. They pounced.

Derek let out a quick shrieking bark as they went down on him, and I jumped off his back just before they landed. He whimpered and gave a low growl, partly out of frustration and partly in an almost laughing sound. He rolled a little tyring to fight the cat's grasp. I took off into the woods. I let the rest of the animals I'd called go, and put as much distance as I could between me and him. Eventually I stopped and crouched behind a bush, breathing hard. I knew he'd hear me, smell me, but I had a few moments. I thought about what he'd do. He wouldn't bite me. He wouldn't even try scratching me. He would do everything in his power to get me pinned. And that was about it. I listened carefully, breathing as quiet as I could, waiting to call for help. I could feel corpses around me. I was waiting. He'd be here soon. I knew it. I peeked through the leaves, expecting to see him standing there. He wasn't. I looked around for any trace of him. I had let the cats go, he should have been in here on a mad search. I fell back from my knees into a crouch, and took a slow silent deep breath. I waited longer. Still nothing. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind around the waist, hoisted up into the air, and thrown over someone's shoulder. Derek. He carried me away, and I beat on his back to try and get free. It didn't work, of course.

"You didn't really think that that entire thing would work, did you?" he asked me.

"Oh shut up." I said, hitting him again. He pretended to drop me, and I shrieked. He carried me like that for a few minutes, until he finally flipped me back over easily and laid me on the ground, pinning me there. He gave me a smug little smile.

"I win." he told me.

"Shut up." I wasn't happy with this. I could have had that. "I could still get out of this, you know. I got away from Ramon."

"You wouldn't kick me. I know you wouldn't." he said.

"Well you changed into a wolf even though you would never bite or scratch me. Or would you?" I asked teasingly. "Maybe I'll bite you!"

"No you wouldn't." he laughed, looking down at me. Just to spite him, I reached up and chomped on his ear. "...Is this supposed to hurt?"

I let go for a second. "I don't know. Does it?" I asked, leaning back to meet his eyes.

"No. It... feels good." He said, looking back into my eyes. (A/N: idk, lucas says it feels good. and I can chew on his sleeve or his ear. But one's beneficial to both of us so... XD ur probly thinking TMI right now, huh?)

"Ok. You want me to continue?"

"Yeah." he said, leaning down towards me so I could reach better. I did and went and bit his ear again. Maybe it was a wolf thing? (A/N: RAYRAY YOU SAID CHLEREK THIS IS CHLEREK LEMME KNOW, KK?)

He really did like it. He came closer to make it easier for me to reach, and eventually let go of my wrists. They'd probably be just slightly bruised by tomorrow. Maybe. I let my hands roll up over his chest- ok, Xavier was very right- and went up to tie themselves in his hair. He liked that too. Eventually he pulled me back and pushed his lips firmly against mine. He moved me on top of him, because he would have otherwise completely crushed me. He pressed the full length of my body against him, his arms tight around me. A small fragment of worry slithered into my mind, but I crunched it back. I was alone in the woods with _Derek_. This was never going to happen again. And even if anyone was coming, he'd hear them. We were completely safe to do what we wanted. I guarantee if we weren't laying in dirt we'd want to do more. But for now this was good. My head spun with ecstasy as he pressed me even closer to him. I felt his hands siding, and I jumped a little, and they stopped. He had the thought to be... kind of a gentleman at least and stop. I couldn't fight the smile that worked its way onto my busy lips. Terrible timing.

He pulled away since he couldn't kiss me anymore and smiled up at me for a change. He laughed a little and kissed me again, his hands again moving.

"Ok?" he asked quietly, pausing.

"Uh..." I said, trying to make a decision. I didn't have that kind of time right now, or the clarity. His hands moved back up to the small of my back.

"I'll just play it safe for now." he said as he pulled me back down into another kiss.

I lost track of time. I was completely gone. It was amazing, and I couldn't believe we'd put off being alone together for this long. His breathing was fast and warm on my face, his hands gentle holding me in our kiss. I jumped at a voice.

"Break it up lovebirds, they're looking for you and coming close!" I turned to see Xavier manically pointing and rushing us into getting into more... appropriate positions.

I told him what happened, and he nodded. He could hear them coming. I quickly summoned something close to me, and some squirrels jumped to my rescue. I then pinned him down, my knees on his thighs and my hands holding his elbows, and the squirrels jumped on him in random places. I thanked God that I was out of breath and looked like I'd been working and I was tussled. He gave me an evil look and I just smiled down at him. Kit, Simon, Tori, Dulcie, Brahm, Quill, and Taryn were walking up to us a few seconds later.

"How on earth did you guys end up all the way out here?" Kit asked.

"I needed backup and it was mostly over here." I said, looking to the squirrels.

"And she's portable." Derek added. I shot him a look.

"So, Chloe, another werewolf taken down? Maybe he should be scared?" Tori said, stepping over to us and pulling me up.

"No. He was going easy on me. I know that if we would actually hurt each other it probably wouldn't have been as long. There's only so much we could do." I said, getting up off of him. I offered him my hand to help him up. He took it.

"Well, you guys need to come back now." Quill said. He gave his son a quick look. I couldn't read it. Derek seemed to though.

"We're hoping to go into practice by race. That's probably better for most of you." Dulcie said.

"If we can pry you all off each other, we can." Brahm said quietly. Kit tried not to smile and failed. The others just laughed. I felt my face start heating up. "But at least you guys were serious about it."

They left, and for the first time in a while it was just me, Derek, Simon, and Tori again. And they both gave us the exact same knowing look. I felt my face heat up and I turned and buried it in Derek's chest. His arms drew around me slowly and held me close. My pulse picked up again. Already. Seriously? I mean it made sense... I wasn't going to argue, being close was hard to manage at this moment. And yet here I was. Here he was...

"So, tell us again how Chloe pinned you down?" Simon asked.

"She used girl tactics, I know it!" Tori said, jumping on me. "It's ok, that's how I beat Blake. It works every time!"

"What'd you do with Blake?" Simon asked.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"I deserve to know, what if I have to beat the crap out of him?"

"You never will, because I'll take care of that myself. Why do you think you'd have to?"

"Because it's my job. I'm the brother."

"Little brother!"

"So? A couple months who cares!"

"Guys! Break it up! Like Simon and Erin weren't up to something either, ok?" Derek said, breaking up the fight. "I can smell it on you, so don't even try." he said to Simon's upcoming comment.

"Like you guys weren't doing shit." He muttered. Again my face heated up.

"She'll tell me all about it later, right, Chlo?" Tori said, grabbing my arm.

"Uh... I'm impartial." I said, unsure of what to say.

"How can you be impartial in something like that?" Simon asked.

"Does it matter? She'll crack. Just give her time. Come on, we stil haven't found Nate or Hallie yet." Tori said, laughing. "You know what that means!"

"Xavier's gonna throw a coniption fit!" I laughed.

"Shut up I hear something!" Derek hissed. "They're over here. And they definitely aren't practicing." I couldn't fight the smile.

We kept walking and eventually found them leaning on a tree, talking, laughing, and for the most part, making out. They looked happy. Excited. Not like they wanted to be interrupted.

"You'll be lucky if we don't get Xavier." Tori said. They jumped and turned to face us. They didn't seem too suprised.

"I won't get Xavier." I said. "He put me through hell, I'd hate to see what he'd do to you."

"Thanks. So... this is embarrassing." Hallie said, turning and leaning on Nate.

"Don't worry we walked in on Chloe and Derek too." Simon said. Derek hit him. "Ow!"

They didn't seem surprised at all. "Come on. Dad wants us back on the beach. We'll be practicing by race, ok?" Derek said. We all turned and left, Nate's arm on Hallie's waist, and Derek's hand tight around mine.

"Do you really think he's going to have us practice? After this last failure?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. He'll keep a better eye on all of us. I know it." Simon said.

"He didn't seem too happy with the fact that no one really did anything." I said.

"Yeah that's too bad." Tori said, laughing.

We continued talking until we reached the beach. We saw everyone separated on the beach by race. Derek gave me a quick kiss and went over to stand with Quill and Jillian. I already missed his hand on mine. This practice was serious and tiring, pushing the limits of what I could do. Xavier was feeling evil. By the time everyone was done it was getting dark. We had spent the entire day there. We started hiking back to the hall to see what we could find for dinner. We all ate and then said our goodnights. Hiking down to the cabins Derek pulled me aside.

"I didn't do anything wrong today, right?" he asked quietly.

"No. Why?" I replied, smiling. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Just making sure. If I made you uncomfortable at all..."

"No. I... liked it." I said, looking down. He chuckled.

"Good. Hopefully we can find more time for it to be just us." he whishpered, holding me closer.

"I'd like that." I yawned, and he laughed again. "I'm falling asleep right here even. I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" he asked.

"Sure."

He did, making sure I didn't fall asleep walking and plummet down the side of the hill. At my door he kissed me gently then left me. I went back in and fell onto my bed, not even bothering to change, and fell asleep.

* * *

***written on posters held in the window of a bomb shelter* I AM SORRY _switch_ FOR TAKING SO LONG _switch _TO UPDATE! *realizes posters suck, takes out a bullhorn and yells* SHIT WENT DOWN MY WRITING WAS ABSOLUTE CRAP! THE FIRST THREE DAYS AFTER MY BIRTHDAY NOT A SINGLE WORD CAME TO ME! I WAS IN SUCH A BAD MOOD I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE BROKEN DEREK AND CHLOE UP OR SOMTHING! (now that is a bad mood) THEN THIS WHOLE LAST WEEK WE HAD VBS AT MY CHURCH AND I WAS BABYSITTING SO I LOST PRETTY MUCH ALL MY TIME TO WRITE! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! DONT HATE ME! **

**ok... *waving multiple white flags in surrender* since i took soooo fraking long to update I tried cramming as much good stuff as i could. a prank, some long and relatively detailed chlerek, (let me know if it could be more detailed, I'm going slow on this. seriously people, let me KNOW!) a new pairing, practice, and about as close as you could get to one of those cheesy kiss- at- the- door scenes for a dp fanfic. and xavier! did I repay my debt? **

**well... ok, questions I'd like your opinions on:  
1) any bog group pranks? not chlerek pranks, i have tons of those, but group pranks? I have the next one planned, but I'm out after that...  
2) what pairing would you like to see together next: Alexys x Alaric, Austin x Lanie (did u know theres a 3 year age difference there? I jus noticed that) Rhett x Aveline, Skylar x Tanner (make it official) or Blake x Tori?  
3) what kind of reaction would you like from Xavier toward hallie and/ or Nate?  
4) chlerek. critique. please. more detailed? less detailed? I must know these things, people!**

**ok, well, i have editing to do before I post this, so, I'll stop talking. I love you all, really! didn't die or anythng! Promise! (at least I hope I didn't...) so, thank you for reading, and drop a review, pm me! lotsa people from KISA I haven't heard from, i hope I didn't lose you... thanks again pps!  
XOXOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**heyy pps! hehe I'm at lucas' listening to him watch soccer. world cup! SPAIN VS PORTUGAL! I'm not a soccer person (basketball) but go portugal! (i'm 1/4 portuguese... I think. my mom keeps changing her story) I'm listening to that and Lovesick Radio. My new obsession. Ooh, a calligraphy pen... damn that sucker stinks! worse than sharpies... yuck. well, you like the new pairing. And al of you want to see blake and tori together FINALLY. haha Xavier and Simon can both flip a shit together! woot! this sounds fun. Well, I got a big idea for the assembly. hmm... I have no plot for this chapter at the moment. I think I might just write and see what happens. Otherwise I'd give you an idea of what would happen. I mean,, I have ideas, but I dont want to use them yet... you know? anyhoo...**

**He drove her home last friday night another date another stupid fight he tried to make up just one embrace slammed the car door slammed it in his face now hes running through the lawn trying to catch her before shes gone no more waiting by the phone shes not afraid to just be alone she said boys dont, boys don't matter! ... XD XD XD XD XD I love that song. I'm kinda amazed I could keep up with the lyrics...**

**so... SUPER AMAZING THANK YOUS TO::::: Jamie Kay Huntt, Vamplover1996, werewolfsgirl, Crazy. About. Converse, bookworms- are- AWESOME, suzi1811, RayRayluvs2Read, Summer Mysteria Royal, Call me Mad, not- so- innocent011, and pollyandpony for all of your reviews, support, and ideas! I love you! and a big summery warm (warm, not stifling hot, as it happens to suckishly be) welcome to keriisharpp, Burning Paper Flowers, xxWARxx, and xxNellyxx! hi! lmao welcome to the KISA crew! XD**

**so now... its still 0-0 in the game. random updates will be placed without. I'll either be pissed or happy. uh... yeah. story time! yay!**

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the next morning, still in my clothes, tight, still exhausted, and feeling drained. I wanted to stay in bed, but bed wasn't exactly comfortable. I looked around the room, and saw that Rae and Tori were still asleep. I called out to Aveline or Alexys, and they were also asleep. (A/N: SPAIN GOT A FLIPPING GOAL! XF goddammit) I got up slowly and changed into sweatpants and a camisol, and sat back on the bed and leaned on the wall. I searched for something to do, a book, something to draw with, an MP3, anything... nothing sounded good. How could this place be so boring? I got up and wrapped my blanket around me, and went over to Tori's bag. She'd have a book. After digging around I found it. I slipped into my shoes and went to the door, hoping to go lay out on the couches in the foyer of the hall (they were ten times more comfortable than the beds) and relax and read. Me time. It sounded nice. I went to the door, and pushed... and it didn't budge. It stuck all the time, but not this bad. I pushed again, but it still didn't even budge. I pushed all my weight into the door, and it still didn't move. What the hell? I thought for a few seconds, and then I summoned Xavier. He appeared next to me almost instantaneously.

"Whats up, Hun?" he asked, leaning on me. "What can I do for you at this very early hour?"

"It's almost 9:00..." I said blankly. "Anyways, could you see what the guys did to the door to get it stuck like this? Did they superglue it or something?"

"Not a problem. And that is early, by the way!" he said before disappearing. I waited for him to come back. "Darling, you have been Saran Wrapped." he announced, jumping on my back.

"They Saran Wrapped the entire cabin?" I asked incredulously. "You're kidding!"

"I am not. They covered the entire thing. You're stuck here. And since we are, how about you tell me what was going down between you and Wolfie yesterday?" he said, turning me and tapping my lips with his finger. I wish I could've slapped them away.

"Nothing happened, why do you ask? You were there, you know what happened. Crap, how tight is the place wrapped?" I asked, jumping to my bag. I dug through it for my knife.

"Pretty tight. And I only saw you playing tonsel hockey for a minute or two. I want the entire story. Now." he said.

"Not now. I'm trying to escape our cabin, if you don't mind." I said.

"Fine. But you'll tell me eventually." he said, rolling his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and flipped opened my blade, and slipped it between the door and the frame. I couldn't tell if it went all the way through, but I continued to try and slip it down the length of the door. I didn't reach the top but the more I cut the better it'd work. (A/N: GOD DAMMIT PORTUGAL LOST. ... oh well. netherlands are still in. now back to the story) I tried pushing the door open, and again failed. Xavier scoffed, and got up off my bed.

"Give me the knife Sweetheart. I'll get it open." he said, taking it from me. (A/N: NETHERLANDS JUST BEAT BRAZIL! obviously theres a lotta time between this line and the last line...) He reached up to the top of the door frame and finished slicing across the top. Then he pushed the door open and let me through. "There you go, Darling."

"Thank you, Xavier." I said, smiling at him. I took Tori's book and my knife, and before going up to the hall I went to the other two rooms, which we also saran wrapped, and with help reaching the top I slicd it all away from the door. I thought about it, and the prank was really, really weak. That wouldn't be all they'd do. I knew it.

When I got to the hall, Xavier following carefully the entire way, I got a drink and fell back onto the cool worn leather of the couch, and opened the book. Xavier crashed next to me, partially on top of me, and again threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Sooo... tell me about your little escapade with Wolf boy now?" he asked.

"Making out, what else do you need to know about?" I said, pretending to start ignoring him and read the book.

"Details, missy, details! Was he good? He had you on top, so maybe you had to teach him a thing or two. OH did he teach you anything? huh? Don't pretend to not listen to me, Chloe, I know you can hear me! Ooh, ooh, was he all dominantly sexy and stuff? I like it when guys are dominant! Tell me!" he said.

"Why would you care? He's mine!" I snapped. Well, I just gave him enough ammunition to bother me with for the next year...

"Ooh, someone's territorial. Guess that's what happens. He _is_ your mate..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I muttered. I still felt nervous about it.

"You comment on it like it's a bad thing. What's up?" he asked, coming closer. his voice became more gentle.

"... I'm not sure yet. I still need some time to think about it, ok? Not when he could be within hearing range, either. I don't need him to know." I said after some hestation. He didn't look thrilled but understood.

"No problem Sweetie. Sunds serious. But still, you, Wolfie, rolling in the dirt. Details. Now." he said, still trying to get me to explain.

"What do you want me to say? Nothing happened!" I said again, exhasperated.

"Fine! Fine. I know you haven't been together all that long, but how much do you like the boy?" he asked.

"I don't know. A lot?" I said.

"Alright. Just wondering, no need to give me weird looks." he said, laughing. "Should I leave you to Tori's book?"

"Preferably." I said, giving a wry smile.

"Wow, thanks. See you in a little bit, then, got it Babe?"

"Whatever you say, Xavier." I said, rolling my eyes. He vanished, and I began the book. Finally, peace and quiet, Chloe time.

"Hey."

I jumped about a mile, my book getting thrown across to the other couch, my blanket leaving my legs. Damn. I turned and saw Derek coming around the couch and sitting next to me. He reached and got the book and handed it back to me after checking the cover.

"Isn't that Tori's book?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I'm bored."

"Ok." It was quiet. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Are your beds kinda like rocks?" I asked.

"Slightly. But better than the streets. And they aren't tents, so that's better." he said. I shrugged. "These couches are better."

"I know. That's why I came up here. After cutting the saran wrap to get out of my room!" I said, jabbing him in the side with my hand.

"I noticed when I got up. Smart. Guess that one sucked didn't it?" he said, smiling.

"It sucked bad." I said, laughing. I leaned on him, and stretched out my legs. "Do you think they'd let me sleep up here instead?"

"Probably not." he said, putting an arm over me.

"Too bad. I like it up here. The view. The quiet. It's so peaceful. I'm really glad we came here, you know?" I said, looking up at him from my stare out the window.

"Yeah. It's nice. I like it here too. I can't say I want to go back home..." he said slowly, loking out the window. I followed his gaze.

"I know. But then again we've also been secluded from the rest of the west coast. We don't really know what this place is like." I said, again looking up to him. He looked down at me, offered a small smile that made my heart flutter. At the beginning he never smiled. I'd never take these for granted...

"Hm... normally I'm the pessimist. Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I just thought I'd point it out. It's you. It's rubbing off on me. The logic." I laughed, cuddling closer.

"Yeah." He pulled me up gently and kissed me.

"So what are you doing up here this early?" I asked.

"Just woke up. I heard you talking and I figured it was to Xavier. It didn't bother me, but I couldn't get back to sleep after. So I figured I'd come up and give you a little more company."

"Thank you." I said, getting excited. "You hear anyone coming?"

He paused and listened. "No. Why?"

"I like this. No drama. Just us." I said, relaxing against him. He lifted me to sit up some against him.

"Yeah."

We didn't really talk anymore, just sat under the blanket cuddled together (ok me more cuddled against him but it sounds better that way!) until finally people started showing up. The first people up were Simon, Blake, and Tori. I can't say Simon looked exactly... happy. He crashed down next to me, glaring across the room. Then Blake and Tori sat on the other couch, close, hand in hand. He averted his glare. I shot her a look, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll talk to you. Whatever. Come on..." she said, getting up and dragging me away.

"I never said anything though..."

"Didn't need to." she said, laughing.

"Fine, fine. Now tell me what happened."

"Ok, so I woke up, and you were gone, which seriously freaked me out, by the way. So i went up to Derek's room and started banging on the door, flipping out, and Blake answered. And he was all 'wtf? how the hell are you out of your room?' while I was all 'where's Derek Chloe's missing' and then we both stopped and we were both like 'what the hell are talking about?' And by now Simon had woken up and was all 'shut the hell up I'm sleeping here!' So we left him and we sat on the nasty bench by the trees between the girls and guys cabins-"

"Ew you sat on that? It's all moldy and crap!" I interrupted.

"We put a blanket over it. Anyways, so he was all 'where's Chlo?' And I was all 'how the hell should I know why do you think I'm up actually moving at 8:30 in the god damn morning?' And he just gave me this blank look and said that Derek was gone and I figured that if Derek was gone and you were gone I'd leave you two to your own devices. Wow that sounded wrong. (A/N: haha devices that's a good word for those actually! srry for the interruption) So that part was done then I was all 'what did you mean, how the hell am I out of my room?' And I looked at the cabin and they saran wrapped us!"

"Yeah I cut through it with my knife though so everyone's good." I said. She gave me a look. "Continue."

"And I started ripping him a new one when suddenly out of nowhere he kissed me and it was awesome and we talked and kissed more and it was awesome and now we're together and Simon is pissed!" she paused for a breath. "This day is turning out awesome!"

"I'm out of breath just listening to you talk..." I said. "Sounds awesome." (A/N: yes i intentionally put awesome in there multiple times. before you hand me a thesaurus)

"It is awesome!" she said, grabbing my arm. I worked her off me and we went back to meet the guys. Now Simon and Blake were glaring at each other. (A/N: I know you all probably wanted some sweet romantic beginning of the relationship, but really, with Blake's character, do you think that's gonna happen? Besides, when does that ever _actually _happen? No. Plus it's Tori bouncing off the walls! Never done it before. And it isn't in Chloe's pov. It sounded cool, ok?)

"Hi!" Tori said, sitting down next to Blake. He didn't seem phased by her excited antics. I guess they could hear us in the other room.

"Hey."

"Wow do you guys look pissed." I said, loking at the two of them.

"Don't even ask. I nearly had to prevent a brawl." Derek said, putting an arm over me tenderly.

"Don't worry Simon, when Xavier finds out about Nate and Hallie you guys can be the overprotective brothers club. But for now cool it." I said, laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NATE AND HALLIE?" Xavier snapped, appearing in front of me. "That bastard!" (A/N: Oh yeah, uh... language is involved in this chapter. all young readers please avert your eyes. please imagine this warning about 3 lines up. Thank you)

"Oh... crap." I muttered. then he vanished. "Oh... double crap." I said again.

"What?" Derek asked. He looked slightly worried.

"Simon, you now have an Overprotective Brother's Club formed." I said, looking into my lap.

"He heard?" Tori asked.

"Yup. He's pissed."

"Well get his ass back here before he kills Nate!" Blake snapped. I did, and kept him pinned here. He didn't like that either.

"God dammit lemme go right now, Chloe!" he snapped at me.

"I thought you could override my powers?" I asked inncently, smiling at him. Was I becoming stronger than him?

"Shut up and let me go! I need to kill the son of a bitch!"

"Nah. Now be quiet I'm trying to listen to the conversation."

He glowered at me, but stopped screaming. i turned back to everyone else, who had started their own conversation while i fought with Xavier. I listened for the most part, still tired. The easy conversation rolled (for the most part, Simon still didn't look particularly... in any sort of good mood) but was interrupted when we heard a faint blood curdling scream from the cabins. Derek jumped a freaking mile, hurling me onto the other couch and Tori's lap, and Xavier freed himself from my hold and vanished. We hauled ass down the hill, nearly falling numerous times, and rushed into the cabin area. The guys all looked a little less than panicked when we arrived... more... expectant, maybe? The guys poured out of their cabins, all excited. They all had seemingly just rolled out of bed, but obviously had been up for a while. Girls came out a few seconds later, all freaked out. They stared at us, already being out here. Then Lanie came out, and she looked furious. hallie was behind her, and Fallon with her hair still up in a towel. I could understand why. Hallie didn't have to worry, having dark hair, but Fallon and Lanie were screwed. Lanie's hair had been died a light blue. And she was _furious_.

"_YOU BASTARDS!" _she screamed. She quickly morphed into a lion and charged. Guys fled, probably because that being a shape shifter, her fur was also tinted blue. She was a blue lion. That probably explained half of her anger.

Fallon looked livid. She didn't even move, it didn't look worth it to her. Blaine, on the other hand, looked terrified. (A/N: I don't know, I get pissed when ppl mess with my hair. like, Lucas and I fight with whipped cream. he got it in my hair. He died. end of story. -no, not literally. but you catch my drift. hellfire rained down on his poor spiky hair head. So... fury shall ensue here... and as for why blue? all red dye would go to Chloe, black... eh, green, eew, yellow... eh... blue jus works.) She turned slowly and went back insie, and he ran in after her. I didn't dare go in. Blaine was pushed out a second later, the door slammed in his face.

Fighting, screaming, terror, panic, and chaos went amongst the camp for another hour or so until Tori finally caught everyone's attention with a bottle of shampoo that she kept in her bag that had been untouched. It was brand new (she used her almost empty one first.) It was kind of decided that the guys would be left on the outskirts of female society for the rest of the day, and we retreated into our cabins to plot.

* * *

**I know, I know, filler after filler after filler crap! I told you I have like no plot built for this yet... just the basics. Plus pranks are fun... and fluff... and a new pairing... and... yeah. I only have the end planned... anyways. just a warnning this is gonna be a super long AN. **

**Well, I hope you liked it. I have 2 more ideas for amazing pranks. keep them comin, guys! unless you want the war to be over... then i can do a free for all. XD**

**The next chapter should be a little more serious. Maybe. Not sure yet... if it isn't obvious I don't get to plan this s much anymore cuz I have no school...**

**Well, I have some relatively bad news. Not this upcoming week (July 5- whatever) but the week after I'm going on vacation with my super amazing super smexy tops derek boyfriend lucas (yes thats all opinion, whatever. If I sweet talk him enough I might convince him to read my writing!) I'm gonna be in Florida for a week going to Disney world. sweetness, right? Maybe I'll meet derek and chloe again! haha. Before you freak, the hotel has wifi (first thing I checked for) and lucas sleeps. ALOT. so i will have writing time. BUT th week after, I am going to Disneyland with my family. That's where writing time will cut short. So for 2 weeks I'll be cutting out a lot. srry. I no updates have been few and inbetween, compared to what they normally are, and I feel soo guilty about it, I'm not kidding, but they're about to get a little rarer. Plus I have to start my summer hw at some time. (stupid AP classes) well... thats my bad news for the night.**

**Well, happy fourth of july, to all you american readers! it's 15 til midnight and I still hear the occasional firework goin off outside my room... this fourth of july wasnt as fun, our friends didn't throw that party they always do. (They have illegal fireworx every year XD) but it was sweet. so, please enjoy the last 20 minutes of the holiday, I'm gonna sleep... I is tired!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless, hope to hear any comments on it from all you readers! luvez you all to death!**

**XOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. so... wassup? I'm tired. My dad's spending the night at the hospital. Got some really serious infection. fun. *sarcastic- completely sarcastic*and I've been cleaning my room all day. Can't believe some of the crap I've found. I think i cleared a rainforest worth of paper out of my room. I'm not kidding. I had a stack, like over a foot and a half tall. ... how about some positive stuff, though. ...my rooms almost clean. I found the email for this author who lives near me, Deborah Wolf. Totally intimidated to email her. I want to, but... what will she ask for? like, actual work? I have none. haven't finished 2 chapters of Bloodmates (been on here ALL THE TIME LOL) and a outline up to chapter 9. technically 11 but I hate chapters 10 and 11. uhm... NETHERLANDS KICKED URUGUAY'S ASS IN THE WORLD CUP QUARTERFINALS! WOOT! fuck yes. yes. Totally gonna win this bitch. My sister swam 33 laps in the swimathon at the pool... I might finally convince lucas to read all this. (Blackmail is the BOMB) I found stickers... I knwo i'm rambling but I'm not exactly happy right now so i'm trying to think positive. Not exactly easy for me. **

**well, I had an anonymous reviewer: i'm from holland wtf u from: well, I'm from the us. but I'm half dutch. Like, my dad was born in holland. I'm so dutch I think he might be illegal. maybe. He's working on citizenship, though, so sweet. YES, TOTALLY WITH YOU IN CELEBRATING THE NETHERLANDS KICK- ASS- NESS THIS WORLD CUP! soccer isn't even my sport, but, you know. and thank you, i totally plan to continue writing. lol XD yeah and now my boyfriend wants spain to win... sorry dude, no. he said that I shouldn't be offended if he cheers when spain scores. I'll hit him for the both of us. XD**

**ok, so, this chapter: the greatest prank I think I have featured as of yet. (srry to all of you who contributed) girls will finally put the guys in their places. Thus ends the prank war, though, because I have a ton of other stuff planned. Right now this is totally going nowhere, I know. I have a few small plans that I'm kinda struggling over where to put them. Like, I want to, but at the same time I don't. anyways, I'm off topic again. Also in this chapter, a little peek into whats going on with the adults, becaus this thing has been at a standstill. still, super elaborate prank. Thank you macaela for helping me plan this! oh, and th beginning of Xavier's torture on Nate. Just the beginning *evil smile***

**well, I believe thank yous are in order::: i'm from holland wtf u from, Jamie Kay Huntt, werwolfsgirl (you seriously need to update i'm dyin), not- so- innocent011, xXGhOsTXx, Call Me Mad, and suzi1811 for the amazing reviews! I love you all so much! totally awesome ppl, I feel so luved! yay! *hug fiesta***

**ok, then, chapter time! **

******ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 8**

Very few of us talked to any of the guys that day. I was one of those few, asking what they did with the red hair dye. After all, I needed it. Desperately. Only Lanie and Fallon were the others to say anything to them, and that was to call them bastards and slap them. All of us spent the day in Lanie, Aveline, and Alexys' cabin. Fallon and Lanie spent a good hour each on the bathroom getting the dye out. Then I went in and with Tori's help I redyed my hair. They all gave me a weird look and asked why, and I explained. It had mixed reactions. We spent the day plotting and talking. It was in agreement that we had to be evil. It had to be terrible. Torturous. These were their words not mine.

"We seriously need something amazing after this last one. Not only was it wrong to do on all levels, I think they just topped all our pranks..." Erin said.

"We don't have that much available. There isn't really anything in the hall." Fallon said, her hair still wrapped in a towel drying.

"Why do we keep focusing on supplies? We are freaking _supernaturals_ and we're basing our pranks off of what we can find in a room? This is ridiculous!" Aveline said, rolling her eyes.

"Is it right to use our powers against them? I never thought it'd be ok." Skylar said.

"We don't have to actually use them _on_ the guys. Just use them... We've only done regular camp pranks. This time, it'll be different. This needs to be huge. We need to completely plan this out, complete set up before even attempting." Erin said. She really had her heart set on this. She seemed to take this more seriously than most of us did.

"If you say so." Rae muttered. She only seemed to be half paying attention. Flames were twirling on her fingertips.

We sat there in silence, thinking. I knew nothing good would ever come to me. nothing up to these standards. The others seemed to be trying to come up with something. It was a slightly awkward silence, and I wasn't sure what to say to break it. I ran my fingers through my now pale streaky cherry red hair, wondering what exactly would be good. Vandalism wouldn't do. It'd been done. Multiple times. That was boring. Stealing their stuff was too predictable. Plus I doubt they'd really mind all that much. They get to stay in their rooms all day. No loss there. Another few minutes passed. The air conditioner kicked on, startling some of us. Suddenly Skylar was jumping and shouting.

"OHMIGOD I HAVE AN IDEA!" she screamed, excited, and giving the majority of us heart attacks.

"Well?" Tori said, jumping up at her.

"Ok, it's pretty crazy, and we definitely have to add to it, but here's my idea." she started, waving for us to come in closer. Before starting she had Aveline check to make sure no one was nearby, listening. They weren't.

She explained, and the beginning was ingenious. Tricky and possibly- probably- impossible for the time being, but ingenious. We began putting more ideas ogether, and by 4:00 we had a fool- proof, guaranteed (hopefully) plan. And it was everything we had been hoping for. We laid out a schedule to make sure that everybody had a place and knew where to be and when to be there. There was absolutely no room for err in this. It had to run perfectly. We thought through every step, remaking the schedule a few times. When it was done, we went up for dinner (none of us had eaten at all today, and hadn't felt it until somebody actually mentioned it- then we were starving) and inconspicuously searched for the necessary items for tonight. After dinner we retreated again, And the guys seemed to had given up. One by one we went up for the items, also bringing down food to help hide them, plus we'd be up pretty much all night, we'd need these. And food for the show. When we had everything we started getting it all ready. By 10:00 everything was ready to go. We all went to our own cabins and changed into dark, comfortable clothing, and went back to Aveline's, Lanie's, and Alexys' cabin. We put everything outside where we'd need it, and after a quick run through we were ready to right on time.

**Part 1-**

We were all gathered in the cabin, sitting or standing in a circle around Skylar. I stood a few feet in front of her. She was studying me, and already a form was taking place in front of us. After a couple minutes an almost exact replica of me was standing in front of us.

"So, what should she wear? It has to be... sexy. We need to think of what Derek would like and yet still seems like Chloe." Skylar said, studying my replica.

"Ooh! We get to dress Chloe? Oh my god, I love this plan!" Tori shrieked.

"Couldn't I just get you a barbie dall and we'll be done with it? Why do I have to be first again?" I said, wincing at their excited faces.

"You have the super powered boyfriend. The one who could totally screw us over. So he has to be out of commision first. And don't worry, we'll keep you in mind. It has to be like you, otherwise he might figure it out. Don't worry, it'l be fun! You don't actually have to do anything!" Skylar told me.

"Ok, first, short shorts. For sure." Erin said. She went and put her hand at the length she wanted. It was literally right up my ass.

"I'd never wear that!" I shrieked.

"Not even for Derek? Come on, he's got to think he's getting lucky." Erin said, rolling her eyes at me.

"If I wanted to get him out anywhere all I have to do is ask." I said.

"But that's boring!" Aveline said. "Now let us dress your replica. Calm down. I was thinking maybe a semi sheer white cami. Lace trim."

"Ooh, that looks good. Now maybe just ruffle her hair a little..." Tori said, getting up and playing with it. "Can we actually put make up on her?"

"Uhm...I don't think that's a good idea. That won't disappear with her when we're done with her. I don't know what would happen to it, but it won't just vanish. So just tell me what to do." Skylar said after some thought.

"Pink lip gloss, pale pink and silvery eye shadow. That would look best. Oh don't forget her necklace! If she isn't wearing that Derek will either know it's fake or he'll throw a coniption fit." Tori instructed. I reached inside my shirt for my necklace. Then it was on my replica.

"She's about to hate me, but we need to make it look like she's wearing something under the cami." Fallon said. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Why?" I asked, wincing.

"Well, would you rather look naked underneath? Or do you want to be covered?" she asked me. She had a point.

"Fine." I grumbled. I didn't like being a doll. It wasn't even me, which I think was worse. I had to watch them dress me from the sidelines. I couldn't do anything.

"Ooh, make it look like she has a red bra on underneath! That'd look awesome." Lanie said, watching as I quickly changed. Then it was done. "She needs shoes! Go with some plain white flip flops. Simple." Now it was done.

"Ok, that's it!" Skylar said. My replica smiled.

"So, go over how this will work again?" I asked.

"Bug Lanie will go with your replica and will watch as she does all the dirty work. Aveline will be plugged into her short term memory, which is where all those images supposedly go. Then she'll be broadcasting those images to all of us, so we all know what's happening. Following so far?" Skylar asked. I nodded. "Everyone has to be dead silent while we do this. You will be telling me what to have her do and what she needs to say, ok? That way it seems like you. Then when we get him out there, we'll send you out with the first group and I'll cover keeping him busy for the next few seconds until you're there, then when I see you out there, she'll disappear, we'll get out WTF reaction, then you jump him, tie him up, everything. And then we do it all again!"

"Got it." I said. I was nervous, but I'd be fine. I could do this. I'd be flirting with Derek. That's not hard at all.

(A/N: this is about to get very confusing. the best way I can describe it- Chloe describing what she's seeing and what she's telling Skylar to have the repica do. So everything going by 'I' is the replica and how she gets Derek out. Instead of hering real chloe tell skylar to do something, then saying 'I did this/that', I'm just writing 'I did this/that' ok? I hope you understand.) Skylar sent me up towards the cabin, lanie on my shoulder. When i arrived she jumped up and sat on the doorfame, staring at me. Aveline soon had images going out to everyone. (A/N: all that was the replica. I hope you're follwing.) I knocked lightly on the door.

"Derek?" I asked quietly. After a few moments he came to the door, his hair ruffled and his eyes still half closed.

"Yeah?" he said. He looked down at me, and his eyes opened up completely. And then some. "Uh... What's up? You... ok?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering... if you wanted to hang out?" I offered after a few moments. My hands slid behind my back and I looked up at him hopefully. (ok, hopefully is a very toned down version of that look, actually)

"Yeah, just give me a sec." he said, turning to go back in. That was too easy.

"No, it's ok. Just come the way you are." I said, grabbing his hand. I pulled lightly.

"... Ok..." he said. I smiled and pulled him out excitedly. He followed me, looking slightly confused and very anxious to get wherever we were going. Lanie had trouble following. I followed (A/N: the real chloe. this might be a little hard to follow. the one with derek is the replica, just remember that. maybe this wasn't the best way to do it...) Erin, Tori, and Hallie out of the cabin and we went to the place where the replica me was bringing Derek. (A/N: fuck it. this is from real chloe now.) I watched as the replica lead Derek into the area we'd set up to make it look romantic and meant for a very interesting night. She had him lay down on the ground, and crawled over him, straddling him. Even though it was part of a prank, I could feel myself growing furious over this. It was me- well, a fake me- and I was still livid. I was watching Derek with another girl. I didn't care who it was or what she looked like, I hated it...

I watched, tensing, as she looked down at him, smiling, and he smiled back up at her. One of the ones reserved for _me_. She reached down, and grasped the edges of her shirt, and slowly started to pull up (I'm going to kill someone, bring them back, and kill them again!) Just as it came up to her chest... and his eyes were the size of saucers... she vanished. I launched up from my crouched position and sprinted out, and landed on top of him. He still seemed dazed, confused, and... angry, maybe? I tied the blind fold over his eyes, and shoved a gag in his mouth before he could say anything. The others jumped on him and in a moment his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were tied together in two places.

"You look pissed." Hallie said, smiling at me.

"I am pissed." I snapped.

"Don't worry, you have first shift right? We'll fix that right up." Erin said, smiling at me. "And damn, he is _amazing_. Holy shit... Can I borrow him?"

"Over my dead body." I growled at her. I was starting to scare myself.

"I was only kidding. Don't worry. I prefer blondes." she winked at me.

We got to work on slowly moving Derek, everyone else having to come out to help move him to the holding area. We laid him down on the towels we'd put down. I was left to guard him. Alexys and Aveline were next, and were going together to get Alaric and Rhett. This definitely went with multiple comments. Almost everyone was involved in this one, because we had two people to get over to the holding area. I sat on Derek's ankels, and took the gag from his mouth.

"What are you going to be doing to us?" he asked. he hadn't tried escaping.

"Quite honestly? So much I had a hard time following." I said, giving up on my uncomfortable position and laying down next to him. I snuggled in close.

"Are you mad at me? Because of..." he started, trailing off.

"No. You weren't supposed to know it wasn't me. So Skylar did really good. But still... I watched you with someone else. I didn't like it." I said, feeling guilty.

"I noticed. It comes with the mate thing. Don't worry to much about it. So, should I be scared of all this?" he asked jokingly.

"Probably." I whispered. "I have first shift. And I'm not exactly in a good mood...And supposedly I get to take out all that anger this shift." I said slowly. He turned his head in my diretion, and his lips collided with mine. Before I knew it I was on top of him since he had no arms.

"Chloe! This is meant to be mean torture, not kinky torture!" Erin snapped. I jumped and squeaked, and slid off of him.

"Well you left me alone with him like this, what do you want from me, Erin? You said it yourself, amazing." I said, smiling at her. That comment got me some looks.

"We need to do this more often I like this Chloe!" Aveline said. They laughed, put down the bound and gagged Rhett and Alaric, and then the guards switched.

I went back to the cabin and relaxed for a little since I wasn't involved in Lanie or Skylar's ambush. It was a little after 11:30, and we were right on schedule. I had supposedly a half an hour until my next part, which was Tori's. I was to tie down Blake's ankles and then I'd be standing guard. Nothing special. I'd do it again to help Erin (though I wholeheartedly believe she could get Simon bound and gagged and dragged away and make sure he enjoyed it too all by herself) and then we'd be pretty much done. I'd be helping to make sure we had everything set up for first shift. Then that would start, and I'd be on guard with Hallie and Lanie for two hours.

I dozed in and out in the quiet room, which was dark except for the glow of Skylar's hands. Tori woke me up and told me to get ready to go. We'd m]be on the way soon. Her replica was getting Blake out the door as she spoke to me. I sat up and threw on my shoes and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. We went and ducked into the bushes, and as they had when it was me and derek, as soon as the replica vanished we jumped him, then took him over to our prison. We had a nearly complete circle of all the guys. I stayed and stood guard over them for the next 15 minutes, then went beck to the room to get another jacket before having to go out again. Half of us went to drag Daniel and Parker out by force- there were more of them than us- and the other half stood guard over the guys. We watched over them as they laid there, in a circle around us. I fought off sleep as i watched them sit there and do nothing.

Eventually Daniel and Parker were brought back, bound tighter than the others and gagged and blindfolded. They were placed on the ground. That gave us our enire circle.

"Well, it's 1:30, we're right on time... first shift?" Fallon asked.

"looks like it. see you later." Hallie said. She joined me in the circle. That left me, Hallie, and Lanie to stand watch over them all.

**First Shift 1:30 AM- 3:30 AM**

It was boring. Really. Really. Boring. None of them moved, in fact I think they all fell asleep. Lanie tapped my shoulder, and i turned to her. She was holding a long stick, and reached out and poked the closest guy. Blaine. He jumped about a mile, but stayed quiet. She stood up slowly, and handed me and Hallie both sticks. We followed her, and walked around the circle randomly poking the guys. They didn't seem to care. Finally I kneeled down and ran my hands through Derek's hair. He stiffened. That was way more of a reaction that jabbing him had earned me. Hallie and Lanie noticed, and went over to different guys and teased them. They had the guts to go to people other than Austin and Nate, I didn't. Derek would be it for me. After a few minutes of this torture we went and sat back in the middle.

"Chloe you're being too evil this isn't like you." Derek said.

"She's learning well." Lanie said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Ooh, Hallie, I have an idea."

They huddled together and whispered, and from the smile that hit Hallie I took that she agreed. I sat down, watching to make sure they didn't suddenly make a break for it, and when I looked back Hallie was sitting on Austin and Lanie was sitting on Nate. That was different. i watched as they teased them without a word, and the guys seemed to enjoy iut, IU guess automatically assuming it was, well, the right girl.

"So, Nate, you want Hallie now?" Lanie asked. He jumped and she toppled off him, laughing. Austin also froze, and rolled to push Hallie of him. They burst into hysterics.

"You guys suck." Austin said.

"Not on you!" Lanie shot back. His face fell, and we laughed harder.

We gathered back in the middle and relaxed, watching them as they sat there tortured. If I had to guess I'd say it was about 2:30. Halfway through... I could feel my eyes getting heavy with sleep, and started dozing.

_"Hey. Get under the towels. We're ready._" I heard Ave tell me.

We all moved to duck under the tons of towels we had brought out for our own safety. We had a layer of three towels over us, and we let them know we were ready. They were set up around us and a few had climbed up into the trees, where they were all armed with paint ballons to drop or pop over the guys. WE waited, and then we heard the first of the guys shouts. They didn't like being pelted with the ballons, apparently. they weren't completely full, maybe only half. the ones up in the trees, though, were 3/4 full. The guys continued to yell over the paint, (well, they didn't know it was paint) and we waited and laughed as they got bombarded. After a few more minutes of the attack the yelling died down, and I guess they ran out of balloons. They drew that out much longer than I expected them to. We came out and looked at the towles, and they were splattered with paint. so were the guys.

"So, guys, having fun?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm having a _blast._" Simon said sarcastically.

"Good." I replied.

Well, the excitement for the rest of the shift should be over... We flipped over the towels so the apinted sides were in the dirt, and relaxed...

"Hallie is that you or is that Lanie?" Nate asked.

"Neither." I told him.

"Then who the fuck is touching me?" He screamed, jumping and wiggling backwards.

"No one is what are you talking about?" Hallie asked, getting up and goting over to him. She pushed him back to his place.

"Someone's touching me! On my arm! Now on my face! Holy culap iz ehn muy mahth! wuh tuh fuk!" he shouted, again trying to wriggle backwards away from whatever it was. I knew it already. I quickly pulled Xavier up, and he was leaning over Nate.

"I had to torture him he's with my sister! It's my job!" he said, giving me an exhasperated look when he saw my glare darken.

"You bastard get lost!" Hallie snapped. Then he vanished, torn right from my grasp.

"You banished him..." I said quietly.

"Good. Asshole deserves it." She said. She laid down next to Nate, snuggling next to him. "I'll keep him away from you. I promise." I don't think she realized what exactly she'd just done.

"Until our shift ends." Lanie said, smiling. "Which is now. I'm gonna go wake them up. You guys can handle it?"

"Yeah we got it." I replied.

She left, and I convinnced Hallie to part from Nate (who was bound to be tortured all night by Xavier) and we waited for Lanie to come back woth our replacements. We all needed sleep. desperartely. She showed up with the second shift, which was Tori, rae, Alexys, and Fallon. We let them know about Xavier and Nate, and they nodded and sat down in our places. We left them and head back to Aveline, Alexys, and Lanie's cabin (we all decided to stay together for the night) and catch up on sleep.

**Second Shift 3:30 AM- 5:30 AM**

I fell asleep almost immediately when I got into the room, resetting the alarm for 4:45, which was when we needed to be back outside for the next part of the prank. (A/N: WOOT GERMANY TAKES THIRD IN THE 2010 FIFA WORLD CUP! ME AND MACAELA ARE PARTYING! now the dutch only gotta kick ass and I will be a very happy person.)

...

I woke up to the beeping right on time, and jumped back into my shoes feeling slightly refreshed and ready for this part. I was assigned to be on the left side of the clearing on the ground. This time instead of paint ballons we had gummy worms dipped in jelly that we'd mixed with some water to make it seem like real worms (slightly sticky and will slide) and there were 15 at every station to drop on the guys. Considering there were... 6 stations that I could remember, that made... 90 that these guys would be bombarded with. This seemed fun, more so than the paint balloons. I watched as the girls ducked under the towels for protection, and Aveline's command rang through my head. We were supposed to throw them slowly, to draw it out as long as possible. I threw mine immediately, and saw that just about everyone else had to. I couldn't recognize the first person's voice to shout when they got hit. We drew it out to last almost 20 minutes. They guys seemed more agitated now, probably because it was so late. Plus these were cold, and just pelted them and stuck then slid slowly. Or stuck completely. Poor guys. But this was why we brought them out in only boxers. They didn't have to destroy any clothing. When it was done we had just enough time to go in and clean off, and then third shift could go out. I went back to my own cabin and changed and got ready for bed, since third shift didn't have anything big. They were just in charge of periodically squirting them with water. They each had 2 huge squirt bottles. Just enough to keep the boys up as the sun rose. I curled up in bed and finally went to sleep after the long night.

**Morning... 10:00**

I woke up to heavy knocking on the door, and I got up and walked to the door, still bleary eyed. Standing there was Kit, some other adults, and Derek and Simon, who were both looking exhausted.

"Good morning, Chloe." Kit said.

"Morning." I yawned.

"So, the boys told me about their imprisonment last night." he said.

"Cool." I said. My eyes were falling closed.

"You have nothing to say for yourself?" he asked.

"They won't be topping that one?" I asked.

"That's all?"

"Why didn't you let me join I thought you said you were going to let me help!" Dulcie said, jumping in front of Kit.

"Dulcie!" he said. She moved back, but gave me an excited warning look that meant I had to include her next time. "No apology?" Kit asked.

"...Not really. Do they want an apology?" I asked. I leaned on the door frame, starting to fall asleep against it.

"We're fine. You sleep." Derek said.

"That won't be hard. You too you guys probably need more sleep than all of us. see you later?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"Yeah. See you." Simon said. Derek and Simon walked away, and Kit stood there awkwardly. Deciding that with his back up system gone, I was free, he left. I shut the door behind him and literally fell onto my bad and back to sleep.

...Adults...

"Well, all of them will be out of it at least until late this afternoon." Kit said, stepping into his cabin.

"You're surprised?" David asked, laughing and kicking his feet up onto the bed frame from his chair. "They were all up literally all night."

"No, But I am surprised that the girls pulled it off." he replied.

"They dyed the girls hair. I'm surprised that's all they did." Bianca laughed.

"True. So, any new ideas?" he asked.

"You're kidding me, right, Kit? You've brought us in here every god damned day and ask the same questions and we get the same results!" Alec snapped.

"Well what else do you suggest we do, Alec? All we can do is hope to somehow come up with a plan to satisfy everyone, which even though it isn't likely, is the only way we can guarantee their safety. And you saw how they were treated last time, I can't say i'm ready to bring them back there to attempt their warped form of negotioation!" Kit yelled back.

"Calm down! Both of you!" Quill said, standing up and pushing both of the men down. The room grew quiet. "Let's just relax and go over everything we know so far. David, you start." he said, going over the the whitboard that was hung over the unused closet.

"Too much for me to sort out. Come back to me." he said, running a hand through his spiked bleach blonde hair. He looked next to him to Jillian.

"You know my standing in this. Fuck the little mutants and kick their asses to the streets. They're so powerful they'll be just fine, right? You're all convinced of that." she retorted. Quill glared at her, and his pen snapped in his hand. Ink rolled over his hands, and he dropped the shards of plastic.

"Go wash your hands. I'll take over this." Taryn said, picking up the broken pen and dropping it in the trash with 3 others. "jillian, step out. now." she said in a low tone.

"Thank the lord." she said, standing up and strolling out. As the door closed behind her Dulcie flashed it the bird with both of her hands.

"If she hats being here so badly why can't we just kick her barely covered ass out? YOu'll survive without her, David." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know that. She won't, though." David said, sighing.

"Good. the world would be better off without her." Brahm muttered.

"I can't do that. Jace would be so mad, if she were still here, though. She wouldn't want that." he said. he thumbed the ring on his index finger.

"Forget Jace already. It's been almost a year. It wouldn't have lasted anyways. She wasn't great for you. Besides, jace wasn't Jill's mom. Jace wouldn't let Jill act this way, either." Alec said.

"You wouldn't know, ok? Just forget it. jill's staying. She wouldn't wnat to leave anyways. Don't pretend she'd leave." David said.

"How would you know?" he snapped.

"They know perfectly well I won't leave wothout Rae. Not a chance in fucking hell." They all jumped, and turned to see Jill standing back inside. "And how the hell would you know what Jacinda would want, anyways? This is about your little mutant creations, not Rae or Jace. Kit keep them on topic." she spat. Then she turned and left them alone again.

* * *

**Ooh you guys are probably going 'whoa rae? Jacinda? She-whore? WHAT?' and to that I say hahaha you won't know now! ok, I guess I do owe you some explaination. Before you go all psycho on me with pitchforks and torches, I will tell you the twist if you wish to know it. Next chapter is serious and it'll be explained and everything. no worries. But if you seriously can't wait, I'll PM you and tell you.**

**well, that was fun to write. Torture and twists goody! Maybe you'll all be in good enough moods to not kill me when I say this: I'm not allowed to bring my laptop to disneyworld. *hides* Lucas' (my BF, for those of you who don't know his name) family is bringing their laptop and I can borrow that, and since apparently I wont be going swimming because mother nature is the queen of bitches, i'll have some more time to write, but I still won't get that much done. so... yeah. and if anyone wants pics, I'll have tons. XD**

**well... WORLD CUP FINALS! TOMORROW! AT 10:30 (in california, at least, they'll be on at 10:30) ! YAY! GOOOOOOOO HOLLAND! KICK SPAIN'S ASS! if anyone wats to PM me while they're watching so they can totally party with me while they watch (cuz I can't sit and watch a soccer game. I go to lucas' and write/ sorta watch/ go on the internet, so I will be on during the game) feel free! I'll be partying it up! You can ask macaela, I was txting her random crap while watching the game. And she wasn't even watching. (And then we booth were cheering as Germany won!)**

**so... dammit I had something lse to say then my dad said it was time for lights out and crap and now I forgot what it was... ooh yeah now I remember. So, monday morning at 5:00 in the freakin morning I get up and head to the airport. so... anybody have any tips for plane rides? I've never been on one before. And I'm terrified of heights. So, any help is awesome! **

**And, please pick your next pairing to be put together::: Austin x Lanie, Rhett x Aveline, Alaric x Alexys, Tanner x Skylar, ...What do you guys think of a Quill x Taryn thing? lemme know, K?**

**welll... thats my schpeel, I hope to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading, luv u all! (as always)**

**XOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dahlings. I'm... half asleep right now. I got back from disneyworld last night at like... 10. its now sunday, 11:22. It was a blast. Some of you said u wanted pics. Well, I have 463! doubt you want all of them. It was a pretty awesome week. You want to know how hot it was? Me and Lucas got one of those fan water bottle thingies. In the park. We dropped 17 bucks for that thing, where as we could have gotten one for... 5 maybe at CVS. and you know what? It was completely worth it. That puts it into perspective how hot it was. Sad, right? lol so how was your week? Anybody? Well, I'm hoping to get this thing done fast i'm TIRED! Plus I need to unpack, was everything, and then repack because on tuesday we're leaving for disneyland. Because I so can survive all that. But if any of you are gonna be down there around then, lemme know! haha**

**well, awesome pawesome thanks to::: xXGhOsTXx, Call me Mad, Crazy About Converse, Jamie Kay huntt, suzi1811, rayrayluvs2read, derekandchloex3, im from holland wtf u from, Leah Hunter (missed u glad ur back!), not- so- innocent011, and werewolfsgirl for the reviews and support! I luvs yew all! XD super huge welcome to scenegirl93! welcome to the KISA crew hope to hear from you! Oh and super special awesome welcome to d-e-s-t-i-n-e-e-l-e-d-u-c! welcome to the KISA crew and to the DP and overall fanfic community! hope to hear from you!**

**- im from holland wtf u from: well, since I couldn't reply... and I know this is kinda late... that advice helped with the airplane. But actually it was really fun. well, the take off/ first half hour was. Then I was all OM-MOTHEREFFING-GEE THIS IS BORING AND UNCOMFORTABLE. lol. ok since u mentioned cursing, if u say that my language makes you uncomfortable, I will tone it down. this is actually kinda toned down for me. But if anyone is uncomfortable I will tone it down more. and are you pissed spain won? Now, please correct me if i'm wrong, but didn't they technically win by default? It came down to free kicks, right? Srry, that was THE most boring game ever. after the first half of absolutely nothing happening I went and watched tv in lucas' room. Since it came down to all that, I was more upset that the worls cup ended like that. It sucked. I would have been REALLY upset if spain had totally kicked the Netherland's asses. Mainly because I watched it at lucas' house and his whole family (including grandparents) wanted spain to win and I was the only one rooting for the dutch. lol it was awkward. thanks for your review!**

**well... for this chapter... I want someone to die. (makes you question the vacation when i come back in the mood to off some people. multiple people.) so lets go off on this freaky tangent that will be chapter 9!**

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up slowly, unsure of the time. My hair was a mess around my face, and my covers had been pushed to the ground. I sat up, reached blindly for the clock, and found it to be a little past 2:00 in the afternoon. Holy crap. When I saw that Rae and Tori were both still asleep, I decided to leave them there. I went off for a shower, left my hair wrapped in a towel after, got dressed and silently left the room with my mp3 which I had gratefully found. With Tori's things... I made my way slowly up the hill, looking around at the landscape in the afternoon sun. I was almost there and completely zoned out when someone came up behind me. I got picked up and spun around quickly, and I squeaked with surprise.

"You don't know that it's just me?" Derek asked, putting me down gently.

"It still surprised me. You're so quiet." I replied, laughing. He slipped his arm around my shoulders (my waist was a little too close to the ground for him) and we continued up the hill at my previous snail- like pace. "What are you doing up?"

"Just went out for a run. I've been up, I couldn't get back to sleep. We need to talk." he said. He gave me a serious look. I felt my heart dive bomb into my stomach. I guess he could tell I wasn't liking the sound of this. At all. "No, no! Not about us. It's about... something I overheard. That you'll want to know." he said.

"Oh, ok. When? Must have been bad to keep you up." I said.

"No, not bad... well, maybe bad. I'm not sure. It's just something really... interesting... that I can't quite figure out. I don't have all the facts. Maybe you could help me on it?" he asked, looking down at me. The light glinted off his eyes, showing off only a few hints of green.

"The super genious asking me for help? I'll remember this for a long time." I teased. I kissed his hand lightly. "Again, when are we going to be talking about whatever this is?"

"Uhm... When I explain it to you you'll understand why this is so complicated. Come with me. We don't want to be interrupted or overheard. And everyone's asleep, so we don't have to worry about this quite as much." he said. He took my hand and lead me off the path. After a few minutes of walking in silence we arrived at a barely there clearing, just a rock jutting from the ground. He sat me down and sat next to me.

"So what happened? It's really serious, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Probably. I don't know for sure yet. You know how my parents and everyone else have been stuck inside Kit's cabin every day? Well, I actually overheard part of their conversation... earlier today. After Kit and Simon and me went by your room and all. They were all in there. And they were arguing. Then David started going on about someone named Jace... Jacinda... a girlfriend, I guess. And she had a connection to Jill, and both of them had a connection to Rae... Anyways, Rae is apparently really important to Jill. I'm not sure why, but she's also been acting weird... I've just got this nagging feeling that there's something up with all of it." he said.

I wasn't sure what to say. Jill? Rae? What? "Jacinda... is Rae's mom. What does she have to do with Jill? Rae has no werewolf in her at all." I said. i was confused.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if going to them about it is a good idea or not, which is what I need your help with. What do you think is a good idea?" he asked.

"I think maybe we should first go to Dulcie about it, because she and Rae got really close for a little while. She could tell us some stuff about Rae and if she's a normal half demon, too. She'd know about that. If they had to do anything to her to cover it up." I said, thinking about it.

"That's good. I hadn't thought about that. I hadn't really noticed, to tell you the truth. You want to go now?" he offered.

"Maybe can we just sit here for a little bit? I just woke up." I said. I leaned on his shoulder.

"You want to take the towel off?" he asked.

I felt my head. The towel was loosely wrapped around it in a mess. I quickly pulled it off, embarrassed. I combed my hair with my fingers as best as I could. He smiled. "Sorry..." I said, turning away. His hand ruffled my already messy wet hair.

"Don't be. Nothing to be sorry about." he held me against his side, leaning on his shoulder. I felt myself drifting back off to sleep. "How is it that you are more asleep than me?" he asked.

"I have no idea. But I am. You want to go now? I'm getting a weird feeling about this area. Must be something dead around." I said, standing up. He did the same.

"That bothers you?" he laughed.

"It's something big. I don't feel like messing with it..." I said. He nodded and we head back to the cabins hand in hand, walking close. After a little bit we were there, and knocked on Dulcie's door. She shared a room with Bianca and Taryn. Bianca opened the door and smiled and let us in.

"So whats up?" Taryn asked, smiling at me and her son.

"We wanted to talk to Dulcie... we had a few questions, actually... about Rae." I said. Instantaneously and simultaneously all their looks darkened. They knew that we'd overheard. Or that Derek overheard. And told me.

"Would you like for us to leave while you talk to her?" Bianca asked.

I looked to Derek, and his returned look seemed to say no. "No, it's fine. You guys might be able to help us. We were wodering if you knew what changes they made to Rae? She hasn't been getting along with the others really, maybe if someone else had something similar done she could connect. Or if you knew why she hasn't been getting along too well..." I said.

They all looked at a loss for words. Panic flooded their eyes, and it remained quiet. My pulse began pounding in my ears. This couldn't be good. Derek's hand tightened around mine. After almost a minute of awkward silence and exchanged looks Taryn spoke up.

"We should get David. And Kit." she said quietly. She left the room.

"Is there something wrong with Rae? What's her connection to Jill? Is she in danger being around Jill? What's going on?" I asked, becoming increasingly worried. It seemed that only bad scenarios entered my mind. And they only seemed to get worse as they continued to come to me.

It wasn't long that David and Kit were also sitting in the room with us. They locked the door behind them. Kit put a spell around the cabin to keep anybody from overhearing and deter them from interrupting. Derek and I sat on Dulcie's bed, and the adults sat across from us on Taryn's or stood or sat off to the side. David started.

"So... You overheard us talking? And about Rae and Jill and... Jace?" he asked. He again twisted the ring around his finger anxiously as her said the name, and shifted his weight. A worried sadness clouded his eyes and creased his forhead.

"Yeah. We want to know what's happening. Is Rae in danger or anything because of Jill?" Derek asked.

"Exact opposite. Rae's the only reason Jill is staying here. It might be more dangerous for you though. But I won't get into that right this second. You want to know what the hell I'm talking about probably..." he paused and took a deep breath. "Jill and Jace were sisters. Not by blood... it's a long story. You want to hear it?"

"Yes." I answered immediately. This intrigued me. (A/N: please don't analyze the timeline too close I think I've covered all the stops but I really have no clue so just go with it. Age is not something I'm good at.)

"Well, my aunt- Jill's mom- had a genetic problem and she had a lot of trouble having children. Jill was her only. After enough persuasion- a lot of persuasion, you have no idea- she adopted. Jacinda. Jace..." he paused again. "I wasn't born yet. Neither was Jill. She got Jace as a baby. Normal baby. No crazy mixes. Don't worry. And my aunt is a normal person, not a supernatural. My mom and aunt are only half sisters. I have a twisted family tree, just go with it. So, years went by and I was born when Jace was... 11, I believe. Give or take a couple years. Then, a year later, her mom by some miracle got pregnant and had a baby. Jill. And now we have a werewolf cuz the guy... whatever. So, it all kinda worked out because they had the supernatural connections and all. Anyways, more years went by and the Edison Group became part of our lives and me, Jill, and Jace became close. Even though we were like, 4 and 5 and Jace was... 16. Jill also has a lot of trouble with fertility. Which, when it comes to werewolves, isn't good. That's why she is the way she is. She wants a kid. bad. So go a little easy on her, ok? Back to the story... So, one day, suddenly, Jace is pregnant. And we're all 'holy crap saintly Jace?' because Jace was a great person. Good girl and everything. Well, we figured it all out when tests were done and we had a half demon. But the whole experience changed Jace. She gave up Rae. She couldn't take care of her. But we learned later that the Edison Group still kept tabs on her. Years went by, I was 17, Jace was almost 30 and we... hooked up. Were together for almost a year. And... yeah. Fell in love, that whole string of crap..." he paused again, and looked sad. He fiddled with the ring again "So, since this is probably making no sense and all, I'll just tell you where we stand now because we're pretty much at the present. Jace died a year back. I'm begging you, don't make me go into that. Just... don't. Please. Jill and I... we didn't take it well. Jill found out about the edison Group knowing where Rae was. And she flipped. out. Completey. That's her niece that might be as close as she gets to a daughter in her entire life. So that's why she won't leave without Rae. And I know you're thinking 'well, Rae's inhuman too double standards much?' That's coming up. We're at the present. Any questions on that whole schpiel?"

"Let me get this straight. Jill is Rae's aunt?" I asked.

"Yes. Kinda."

"Ok. I think I have it. Continue."

"Rae was monitered by the Edison Group. When she was born they decided to use her in the experiment. But they didn't tell any of us. Rae had a very special part in the experiment, she was the only one. None of the other races, nothing. Only her. Every experiment has a control..." he stopped. "Rae's normal. She's a normal Exustio half demon. Dulcie did the check and everything. Every race comes into their powers relatively similarly. So they needed to watch one person as they came into their powers. Rae was... a bit strong, at first, but then her powers toned down and she was a late bloomer, I guess you could say. When she actually did come into her powers, it worked in conjunction with all of yours and her adoptive family wasn't handling well so for the first time the Edison Group stepped in and she was sent to Lyle. So they watched all of you together. I believe- I don't know, I believe- that she knows that she is a normal supernatural. I think Jill's point of view on you as Inhumans- that's what the supernatural world calls you now, by the way, inhumans- has been adopted by her. And that's why she hasn't really been getting along, any of it. Or, something happened in the lab and we need to help her. I'm not sure. But that's the big confusing twisted story." he said.

It stayed quiet for a little bit. I wasn't sure what to say. Rae being normal? Just a normal supernatural? Not like us? Did we tell her, did we confront her, did we tell the others, did we keep it a secret? What did we do now? That changed things. He thinks she's against inhumans. Wanted us dead. Wanted nothing to do with us. Why? Why did that have to change things?

"So... what do you want us to do?" Derek asked.

"We're not sure. Don't let any of them know yet. But could you just watch her? How she acts around all of you? For me? And Jill? We're worried." David said.

"Yeah. But she hasn't done really anything. She doesn't fit in. She's an outsider, pretty much." I said.

"We know. But still... Just keep an eye on her." he repeated. I nodded slowly.

"Well, now you know more of this crazy mess we have here. We're all pretty cornered on what to do. But for now... Let's just relax. Take it easy for the rest of the day... You ok, David?" Kit said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. David nodded quickly. Suddenly the door burst open. Quil stood there. He was spattered in blood.

"Get the hell out here some bastard's led a group of anti- inhuman activists here. They're looking for all the kids." he snapped. Everyone jumped up and ran out. he paused and stared at us. "You two stay here. I mean it." he slammed the door behind him.

We were quiet for a moment. "Like that'll really happen." Derek said quietly. He went to the window and looked out the corner. There were in fact ten people standing down there, beaten and bloody, facing the adults. It seemed to be a simple showdown of words at first, just confronting each other. We stayed hidden behind the curtains. I reached out to Ave, Alaric, and Rhett.

_"Where are all of you? Is everyone ok?"_ I asked.

Rhett was the first to answer. _"They found Quill and Alec and some others somewhere. They split up, herded us all into Ave's cabin. We're all here together. Everyone's fine. Door's locked though we can't get out. Where are you guys?"_ he asked.

_"Me and Derek are in Dulcie's cabin. we're watching them now. There's ten. No signs of race or anything yet. They're just anti-Inhuman activists. And they found us. Hopefully they can handle it. Are you guys planning to go out and help them?"_ I said. Derek continued to watch carefully.

_"Duh."_ Alaric said. I rolled my eyes. _"But we need to break the lock. You can get some help over here, maybe?" _

_"Yeah. Let me see if I can see your cabin. That'll make it easier. Give me a few minutes... I might have to have something open your window." _I said. I moved over to the other side of the cabin to look out the window. I saw Ave's cabin, which was perfect.

I quickly focused, and pulled Xavier up next to me, and summoned a bird. But it was small, useless. I released it Xavier watched me as I worked, silent. He also checked across the room out the window with Derek. They were still in a face off. I called him over and he rushed to my side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Go down to Aveline's cabin and open their window. They need to be let out so they can help. They got locked in." I told him. He nodded and left.

"They're starting to fight." Derek said. A ghunshot rang out. "They've got guns. Guns and no aim."

"Well I knew that wasn't us." I said sarcastically. "Erin willbe happy. Xavier just got them out. When do you want to go?" I asked.

"Get down!" he snapped, pulling me to the floor. A bullet flew through the window and crashed into the wall.

"Did they see us? Or are they just shotting for the sake of shooting?" I whispered.

"They seem to be trigger happy. Stay down. Make sure Rhett and them know." he said. I did, and they were ducking behind trees as they were told.

We peeked cautiously over the window. If there were as bullet crazy as they appeared to be, the moment we tried to do anything we'd be full of holes. This didn't look good. The adults didn't look willing to try anything. I wondered why. Maybe they knew if they moved they'd also be turned into swiss cheese. I noticed something behind all of them suddenly. That familiar quickly growing ball of light. Then in it's place stood Erin. Not exact, but close enough. The replica called out to them.

"Hey!" They jumped and turned to it.

"Erin what the hell are you doing?" Alec snapped.

The activists raised their guns and after a few steps toward them by the replica they fired. They hit her, and she didn't look phased. By now our guardians knew what was going on, and they didn't interfere or look happy with it. The trigger- happy activists continued to rain down bullets on the replica that still didn't respond to the hits, until slowly they ran out of bullets.

"You guys are dumbasses!" we heard from the bushes. The real Erin stood there.

The group stared at her, then back to the replica. it fizzled away. They quickly switched back to Erin. They reached into their pockets, and pulled out more guns.

"Ooh, toys!" she said happily. "Cover up, guys!" she took a deep breath and I quickly threw my hands over my ears. Even still, a high pitched wailing shriek set my head ringing. When it stopped I hesitantly sat up and peaked back over the window sill. "This is why they gave me this job. My power sucks." I heard her say as she went to them and started picking up the guns. The rest of our friends came out slowly, looking dazed.

"Damn, Erin. You said you'd be right for the job and holy crap were you right." Aveline said.

Derek and I left the cabin and rushed down to them. They all gave us some looks.

"Why'd you stay in there?" Simon asked.

"Because we weren't going to risk another narrow miss. Ducked the first one just in time." Derek said. They looked a little surprised, but understood.

"Are you guys crazy?" Kit snapped, coming up to us.

"Yes. Yes we are." Austin smiled.

"Go back to your cabins and this time _stay there_. Got it? I'm not risking any of you again." Kit siad. Poor, naive Kit. Yeah right. "And Erin, put those down!"

"Whyyyyy?" she whined. She looked at the firearms longlingly. Simon went and put an arm around her waist.

"You don't need them." he said.

"Eventually I will though!" he gave her a look. I smiled slightly. "Fine..." she dropped them, the ones in her pockets, hooked on 4 of her beltloops, and the two in the back of her pants.

"Dear lord." Rhett said absently. "All of them?"

"They're nice! Stop it!" she said, giving him a dirty look. She turned and looked at all of the men in front of us on the ground. her eyes widened a little. "Him. The tall built one. He dies. Soon."

"That's not creepy." Alaric said. Quill went over to the man, rolled him over, and stared him in the eye.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why the hell should I tell you stupid mutant?" he replied. Quill kicked him in the gut.

"What race? What are you?" Quill spat, crouching down closer to the man, Derek went up behind his father.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said again. He looked to his partners, and they were all being pinned by anybody. I was standing next to Derek, already calling up anything that would come fast enough, and had summoned Xavier again. Another kick.

"Taryn. go get rope. Call the Assembly. Tell them to come down here as soon as possible and pick them up. Derek. Watch him. Look out for the others." Quill said, standing up straight. He gave the man one last look, then walked away, following Taryn leave.

We all stood over the group of relatively pathetic men, waiting for Taryn and Quill to come back. I realized how in charge Quill seemed to be. Kit appeared to be in charge of all of us, but Quill seemed to run everything. kit was... like the organizer. Sort of. It was quiet as we watched them laying on the ground closely, looking out for any signs of movement, anything that might be them trying to make a quick grab at anyone else, or of getting away. After a few moments in the bright afternoon sun, (a scene too cheery for the event) we all jumped roughly a mile as gunshots rang out from somewhere far away. we all hit the ground and seemed to move away from wherevere each individual thought the shots were coming from. There was a pause, and another blasted through the silence. Then another. More... 7... then 10. We sat in shocked silence for about a minute. We would have sat there longer if Quill and taryn didn't run down the hill at scary break neck speeds and come to a skidding halt in front of us.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Taryn asked, first going to Derek then making the rounds to everyone. We all stood up, shocked, but fine. We looked to our captives. They all lay in their places. Dead.

"Don't say I didn't tell you. The dude died." Erin said, waving it off automatically.

"What about the rest of them?" Simon asked, staring.

"I got the strongest sense about him. everyone has a faint sense of death about them. We're all going to die eventually. He must have gone first, because it was going insane around him. Guess I didn't even have a chance to notice it on the others..." she replied.

"Oh well... All of you, up to the hall. In the hallway. Lock all doors, close the blinds, don't you dare make a peep outside. I want this place on complete lockdown. Understand? Dulcie, Brahm, Taryn, David, go with them. Me, Kit, and Jill are going to go out and look for whoever that was. Bianca, Alec, you stay here and watch over the bodies until The Assembly gets here. Then you both fill them in. Everyone, go." Quill said.

* * *

**I said people would die, right? Well... not much to say about this chapter, huh? It speaks for itslef. But in case it doesn't, I have a feeling that family tree thing was a little hard to understand. So heres a lil quickie version: Jacinda was adopted by Jill's mom, who was a normal person. Jacinda was also normal. bout 12 years later she had Jill, which is a miracle because she was pretty much infertile. jill has the same problem (and as a werewolf thats bad so shes all knock me up I need a kid- less hatable? eh) Then when Jill was 3, David was 4, and Jace was 16 or so Jace turns out pregnant by a demon and she has Rae, whom is given up for adoption. The edison group keeps tabs on rae, and they use her as the control for the genisis. Rae is a normal supernatural. No experiment, no inhuman. So, Jill, Jace, and David are tight. David and Jace hook up. Jace dies. Jill and David find out about Rae and eveything. Jill wants to be with Rae, David wants to be with Jill, the rest I'm pretty sure you know. If some of the ages dont work with the story... this should be the most timeline- correct version... **

**well, lemme know what you think! I leave in... 3 hours for disneyland. I'm gonna die. But don't worry, I actually do get to bring my laptop this time. I checked. I promise. It's coming. And I'm sorry I checked out for almost a week, damn smartphones meant that lucas' parents didn't have to bring their laptop. no fanfic... no writing... so sad... XC... but now I have it! so I can check in every afternoon, maybe get a chapter or 2 out.**

**so, seriously, let me know what you think. really. I'm not kidding. Questions posed to you all for next chapter.  
1) pairing vote! pick your favorite: Rhett x Ave, Alaric x Alexys, Austin x Lanie, Skylar x Tanner, Quill x Taryn. most popular goes next. (for all of you, not- so- innocent REALLY wants SxT, maybe you should be nice and vote for them. but I'm impartial. They're gonna happen eventually.)  
2) whenever quill and taryn get put together, what do you think of just a cute father/ son date? Quill and Taryn and Derek and Chloe go on a double date! I'm thinking of opening ghostly romance to other pairings...  
3) pick. PRANK -vs- SOMETHING IN THE HALLWAY ON LOCKDOWN. or both... I'm thinking a truth or dare game in the hallway would be funny. Been done... but funny. if you like that, send in questions, I fail at truth or dare.  
4) uhm... I had something else... dammit! **

**so, people, thanks for reading! thank you all for the support, you're all amazing! luv you!**

**XOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello my dahlings! XD you know what you did? I left and ppl suddenly decided to update. wtf? lol its ok. so, I just got back from disneyland last night. at 3 in the morning... omg we stayed in the park til like 8 i have no idea why but we did. you want a rundown of the trip? My brothers and their friend Kyle were pains the entire trip. Kyle D (my brother is named Kyle and his friend is named Kyle, so the friend will be Kyle D, k?) was mean to my brother Kyle the entire trip. I almost beat the crap out of him. seriously. And I don't beat up 14 year olds. I got a new animal! It's a birdie. I collect glass animals. AND WE SAW WORLD OF COLOR! worth the 2 hour wait. definitely. and I went on Indiana Jones 4 times. That will never happen again, I know it. Indy is my absolute favorite ride in the park. And I got the hidden mickey book, the second addition! woot! and thats about it.**

**well, since I abandoned you for a week, I sould probably start this chapter. It's more of a hysterical chapter than a serious one. and a new pairing! yay. lol so...**

**THE HUGE AMAZING LIST OF THANK YOUS:::: suzi1811, RayRayluvs2Read, CallmeMad, Vampchick09, not- so- innocent011, TiPsY111, and Jamie Kay Huntt for all of your reviews, ideas, and support! And a super amazing wecome to Wind Phantom101 and Lola7Thimble! thank you ppl ily!**

**well, I have a lot planned for this chapter. I'm also half asleep right now and uncomfortable. I spent most the night crammed in a car. but here's the chapter! While I listen to Lovesick Radio.**

**OH OH OH BEFORE I FORGET! somehow almost all of my readers suck at truth or dare. and while I'm glad to know I'm not alone on this planet, how does that happen? I mean, what are the odds of that? So, major thanks to Suzi1811 for all of the questions in here! Cuz she supplied... all of them. so, rounds of applause from everyone! This chapter is almost completely her submissions!**

**Oh and this chapter rated M for themes (not new) and more language than normal. Not bad, but I've had some complaints n the past when using more than my usual amount of language.**

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 10 **

**(holy crap I reached chapter 10)**

We were all herded up to the hall by Dulcie, Brahm, Taryn, and David, just as Quill had instructed. It was one of the first times I'd seen him really take charge of the situation and mow down any other sense of authority. We hiked up the trail quickly and silently, Dulcie and David in front and Taryn and Brahm at the back. As we got in David lead us back into the small hallway where we sat uncomfortably, the door into the kitchen and dining room closed, and Taryn, Dlucie, and Brahm went around the building closing blinds and locking windows and doors. Then they joined us in the cramped hallway. It was silent for an unbearable amount of time.

"So... Fallon, truth or dare?" Aveline suddenly asked.

"Seriously?" Taryn asked, looking at her.

"It's boring in here! Plus co-ed truth or dare has always been something I've wanted to do!" She replied. "Seriously, Fallon, truth or dare?"

"Uh... Truth... I guess..." she replied. She looked nervous.

"Ok... What would you do... to the opposite sex... for... a Klondike Bar?" Aveline asked. Fits of laughter rushed throughout the room. Fallon's look switched quickly from confused to appalled to embarrassed and back to a relatively blank look with the exception of an amused smirk.

"I don't think I'd ever want a Klondike bar _that_ badly." she said. "At least not enough to be willing to do whatever acts would give you a satisfying answer..."

"That's a sucky answer. Come on, what would you do? How about _two_ Klondike bars?" Erin asked. "Good question I have to remember this one. And she didn't say same sex, come on, we're all good here!"

"Uhm... pay them back for buying it?" she said. She shrugged. "I don't know! I told you I'm boring!"

"What is a Klondike bar worth to you?" Tori asked.

"Nothing! It's just ice cream! I don't care for it that much!"

"Fine, just leave it!" Alexys said. "Chloe... Since I don't believe for a second that you would ever do a dare given by... well, most of us..." I froze. Dear lord, be with me now! "If your lover could magically be changed into any animal-"

"Seriously?" I asked. she ignored me.

"And he/ she"

"She?"

"I'm being open minded! Stop interrupting! And he OR she in any future incidences, could only be reverted back into human form by doing the dirty with him or her, what animal form would you prefer them to be stuck in to cause the least psychological trauma?" she finished.

"She's dating a werewolf." Lanie said, poking Derek.

"Oh yeah..." she stopped and looked sad. "Dammit."

"Why'd you say she?" Derek asked.

"Did it make you uncomfortable?"

"Very much so." I answered.

"Mission accomplished." she smiled.

"That's what he said." Erin said, smiling.

"I bet it'd be doggie style out in the woods with his fur pressed against her keeping her warm in the frigid night air as only the stars watched down on her filthy deed." Tori said dramatically. They all laughed.

"You're spending way, _way_ too much time with Xavier." I said, rolling my eyes.

"She agrees!" Alaric laughed.

"I never said that!" I snapped, my face heating up like a furnace.

"It's all over his head..." he replied, looking to Derek. Alexys smacked him and Derek turned beat red.

"My turn. Tori, if your lover magically transformed into an animal and the only way to revert him back to human was to do it with him, which animal would cause the least amount of damage?" I asked, turning to her because she caused all this. Her boyfriend's main animal was a wolf, so saying anything bad about them just dropped her into an huge hole.

"Got anything bad to say about wolves now?" Blake asked, looking at his girlfriend. "As a wolf, that sounds pretty good, actually."

"Shit..." she muttered.

"Karma, bitch." Skylar laughed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for the wolves comment! I know thats the only reason you asked that, sheesh!" she said, holding up her hands. "Simon!"

"Ah crap..." he muttered. He turned to her. "Truth. I'm scared of what could be in your twisted mind."

"At what age did you stap taking baths with your sibling?" she asked.

"I never took a bath with you, you know that!" he snapped.

"Well... this just got AWKWARD..." Rhett said in the moment of silence following.

"Derek, dumbass!" she retorted. "And we've only been half siblings for a couple weeks! Why would I ask that question otherwise?"

"Right... Well, Derek moved in when he was 4 and I was... I think I was still 3 at the time, but I'm not going to try and get that many details...so never, really." he replied.

"What is with all of you having lame answers?" Erin asked.

"Fine, I'm sure you can supply us with something good. Truth or Dare, Erin?" Simon asked. He took his girlfriend's hand and gave her a warning look.

"Truth." she replied breezily.

"Fine... I'm using this to my advantage. What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" he asked.

"Simon we don't want to know what you guys have done!" Austin said.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Austin." Erin replied, rolling her eyes. "I want to say I stripped my boyfriend tied him up and held him prisoner and tortured him all night long, but sadly, that isn't the truth of what happened. But if people ask, I'm telling them that. But you guys were there... The chocolate sauce incident, then."

"That's it? I was expecting something a little more... devious." Aveline said.

"I was hoping to get lucky dammit." Simon said, his head hanging.

"First of all, I lived in a lab with my sister, what do you want me to say, incestuous lesbian experiences? No. And you said thing's I've _done_, not things I've _thought of_ doing. So ha! And what do you mean you didn't get lucky!" Erin said, turning to Simon.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Simon said. "Just go on..."

"Ok. Ave! Truth or dare!" Erin asked.

"Let's make this interesting because you guys are boring. Dare!" she said happily.

"Yes, I have a perfect one. Aveline, I dare you to _slowly_ lick whipped cream off of... hmm... Rhett's..." Aveline looked like she was about to beat the crap out of Erin, and Rhett's eyes were like a deer in headlights. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad...

"Woah woah woah, missy, that is not appropriate! Pants are staying on!" David said.

"And none of us want to see that!" I said, already covering my eyes.

"Calm down, people! His finger, jeez!" she said, again holding up her hands in defense. "I don't want to see that either, I assure you!"

"I'll get the whipped cream! This sounds interesting!" Hallie said.

"You're exactly like your brother." I said.

"Shut up."

She disappeared through the door and came back a few moments later with the can. She snapped the lock and pulled the lid off, then tossed it to Aveline, who shook it up and gave Rhett a devious smile. I couldn't explain the look in his eyes. She made him sit up straighter against the wall and moved his hand for him, holding it open palm up. She laughed at his face.

"You look nervous, Rhett, are you ok?" she asked playfully. "It's completely harmless, don't worry! Stop looking so scared! I won't bite. Maybe."

"No no no. I'm doing the whipped cream part. I won't let you get off this easy." Erin said. She crawled over people and took the can and put 3 dots of whipped cram on his index finger- on in the inside of his both knuckles and one on his fingertip. His eyes got even wider. "Rhett, what's wrong? Ave said, it's completely harmless. I'm sure someone else could do it if you'd prefer..."

"Uh... Just... finish it, please..." he forced.

"Jesus, it's like you'd rather be shot. That's not insulting at all. You seem repulsed by the thought of me sucking on any body part." Aveline said sarcastically and rolling her eyes up at him, and giving him a dirty smile. She was starting to look nervous. She sat crosslegged and stared him down for a moment, then leaned over and fit the entire length of his finger into her mouth. He went rigid, sitting up even straighter than he was before, and she noticed and smiled.

_"Yes!"_ I heard in my head. It was Ave. _"Thank you Erin! This definitely ups my chances, don't you think?"_

_"Guys like girls who are tongue talented" _I heard. it was Erin. I guess she was still broadcasting to us.

_"Holy... shit..."_ That was not Ave. That sounded like Rhett.

"You're broadcasting." Alaric said quietly to his friend. His eyes popped open and his face turned red. The connection got cut off. After another second or two Aveline was finished and she moved back to her original place close to Rhett on his left. She looked unfazed (she obviously wasn't) and Rhett looked anxious and figety, especially with her still sitting next to him connected shoulder to foot.

"So, my turn!" she said happily, smiling and jumping slightly.

"If anybody finds out about this, I had absolutely nothing to do with it." Taryn said.

"You're no fun, Taryn. I'm in!" Dulcie said, scooting closer into the circle.

Brahm smiled and moved behind her, and pulled her to lean on him. "Well I guess I am too. David?"

"... Why not. Nothing crazy... because that would happen to be illegal." he said. We laughed and agreed.

"Well... Skylar? Truth or dare?" Aveline asked.

"You've scared me into picking truth." she said.

"Fine then. I don't see why that was bad, though. I thought it was easy. But thats just me. Anyways, Skylar... If you could date anybody in this room..." she was already as red as a tomato "Who would it be?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes flicked across and met Tanner's, and his face quickly brightened to pink. She stuttered through a quick 'I don't know, I'll be right back' and got up and locked herself in the bathroom. Everyone looked to Tanner.

"I don't know anything about that." he said.

"Well what about you, then? Who would you date?" Aveline asked him as well.

"Uhm..." his eyes turned to the girl's bathroom door, where Skylar was, then he got up and locked himself behind the boy's bathroom door.

"Well that answers that." Erin said. "They have it bad."

"Can I ask a question?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Tori answered.

"Dulcie, truth or dare?" Hallie asked, turning to the older woman.

"Yay! Truth!" she said, jumping around like a little girl. Brahm held her still.

"Ok. How far have you gone?" she asked.

"...Ever? Or with anybody specific?" she asked.

"Ever, with Xavier, and with Brahm." she said after a moment of thought.

"Ok... well... I've been there, done all that in my life, Xavier it was just touchy feely on the floor because I was... 14, he was 16. And in a lab, you can't really get any mood going, you know. And Brahm... Well, as I said..." she said, smiling and turning to kiss his cheek. A huge stupid smile crossed his face.

"Dulcie!" Taryn said, shocked.

"What?"

"You actually answered that?"

"Why not? They could've asked you!" she said.

"I have a child, they already know well enough!" Taryn snapped back.

"That _wasn't_ funded by the lab! Free lance, you know what I mean!"

"Don't you dare drag me into this!" she snapped.

"SSHUSH!" Derek suddenly snapped. "How the hell is he in there?" he said, pointing from the boys' bathroom to the girls'.

"What?" Fallon said, jumping towards Derek. "What's happening? They're together?" she snapped quietly.

"Yeah... But how?" he replied. "They're talking... about the question. They're whispering, it's hard to make out." There was a thump against the wall. Aveline, Alexys, and Rhett jumped, looking at the wall behind them. "They aren't talking anymore."

"Yay! Go Skylar!" Hallie said, clapping for her friend.

"Only you guys could make this happen after people come and try to kill all of you." David said.

"Only we could find people trying to come and kill us fun." Erin said. "Because I had a blast."

"Well, anyways..." Taryn started. There was a sliding sound against the wall, and more bumping. Aveline hit the wall back a few times.

"Why'd you do that?" Hallie asked.

"It was annoying." she said. "Go to a different wall!" she shouted.

"David, would you mind going out to check on Quill and them? I didn't expect it to take this long." Taryn said.

"It's only been a half hour."

"Yes, and the Assembly should have had people down here fast. They promised protection, they've already failed. Just go check. Now." Taryn repeated.

"Fine. Be right back." he said, rolling his eyes and standing up.

He left and Simon locked the door behind him. We all sat there in silence, unsure of what to do now.

"Derek, truth or dare?" Erin asked.

"I'm not in this." he said.

"Too bad. Pick already." Simon said, giving his brother smirk that would make Derek proud.

"Fine, fine. Truth."

"If you were a girl what guy in the room would you date?" Alexys quickly jumped in.

Derek's face went blank and his eyes got wide. The entire hallway burst into a fit of laughter. "Can't I be gay and date Chloe?" he asked.

"No, sorry."

"What about Derek being gay?" Skylar asked as she left the bathroom.

"Oooh, Skylar, you dirty birdie you!" Hallie said, jumping up and hugging her friend. She pulled Skylar down next to her, almost in her lap. "Tell me all about it."

"About what?" Skylar asked, turning red yet again.

"You and Tanner!"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. The ruffled hair, the star struck eyes, the slightly swollen lips, the banging on the wall, the superhuman wolf hearing, and the telepaths all gave it away." Erin said, laughing at her roommate.

"I hate you guys..." Skylar said, shrinking into herself and looking away. Tanner came out a moment later.

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Way to go!" Daniel said, high fiving his roommate. Tanner sat down next to him.

"What?"

"She's embarrassed to talk about it, you guys must have been doing some crazy stuff in there." Blake said. Tori hit him lightly.

"We weren't doing anything." he kept an even look, until he saw how embarrassed Skylar was. "Anything that you need to know about. And Alaric if you jailbreak my head I will beat the shit out of you."

"Damn it." Alaric muttered. Alexys laughed and leaned on him. "Back to the question, Derek."

"What, you want me to pick you, Alaric?" Derek quipped.

"Back off Alaric he's mine." I said, laughing.

"This is awkward for everyone how about we skip it?" Parker said.

"Thank you." Blaine agreed. David came back in then.

"They're all done. They want everyone to stay here though but we can leave the hallway. they're all on a last check and will be back up here in a little bit. What'd I miss?" he asked, sitting down next to Simon.

"Skylar and Tanner in the bathroom, Derek wanting to be gay, Tanner threatening Alaric, Alaric offering to be gay with Derek, and Chloe being protective. Not much." Daniel said.

"Doesn't sound like much." David said, smiling. "You guys get Taryn in yet?"

"Nope." Tori said. "Come on, you're pretty much my mom too, now, play!"

"How does that work?" Derek asked.

"You and Simon are brothers, and Simon's my brother, which if you think about it makes me your sister-"

"Damn."

Tori flipped him off. "And Kit is my dad. And Quill and Taryn are your parents. So when you look at it, they're my parents too. Plus, I'm a witch, Simon's a sorcerer, and you're a werewolf. Then Taryn's a witch, Kit's a sorcerer, and Qull's a werewolf. It's perfect!"

"You lost. You're losing your touch." Simon said.

"But that makes no sense..." Derek said.

"Forget it. One big happy family. Big happy dysfunctional messed up family, got it?" I said, breaking up the argument.

"Taryn will you please play?" Lanie asked.

"... Fine." she muttered.

"Yes! Truth or dare!" Tori said. She looked excited that Taryn was playing. Probably that whole 'mom' thing.

"Truth. you guys scare me with what you come up with."

"Have you ever... gone a full day without any underwear?" Lanie asked.

"Bra and underwear!" Tori said.

"I don't need to know this about my mom..." Derek said.

"You'll forget in a week I'm sure Chloe can erase all of this from your head in ten minutes at most." Erin said. "That was ingenious, Lanie."

"Crap..." Taryn looked embarrassed and her head hung. Dulcie and Brahm started laughing hysterically.

"You have to tell them!" Dulcie said, grabbing her friend's arm.

"Yes..." she muttered. We all went into chaos. After a few moments we calmed down. "I was completely hung over- this was after the boys, don't worry- and I woke up in Alec's office for some reason, all that stuff gone... makeup smeared on my face like I tried putting it with a blinding spell on me, uncomprehensible writing on my arm, three phone numbers I never called because one was my own, my shirt had a few stains, and I got my star tattoo. And I was techncally an hour late for work. Alec came in and got Quill and Dulcie and Brahm and tried fixing me up then made something up that I was home sick with food poisoning. So I was stuck hiding there all day with the mother of all hang overs and no way to fix it in disgusting clothes and had to be snuck back out after hours away from all the security cameras and guards. It was horrible."

"How old were you?" Tori asked.

"I was like, 18 or 19 at the time. I don't remember anything from that night at all and Quill spent most of the day coming and going to keep me company." she said.

"Because I felt guilty because I left you there to get more trashed than you were already if that was possible with your friends. One of the numbers was my work number and the other my cell. And I took your phone and gave it to Alec just in case and wrote your number on your arm to call him. You must have taken off his number, because it was there too. But I left you completely wasted at that club." Quill said as he came through the door silently. "And that was stupid of me because I was also smashed. And we never went to another club again."

"You broke the lock into my office. And took 4 parking spots because you drove yourself there." Alec said, following him in.

"Why am I learning this now, 13 years later?" she asked.

"Because there are witnesses so you can't hurt us... yet." Alec replied. he sat down to the left of her.

"You didn't need to know all the details." Quill said, sitting down on the other side of her. "Truth or dare? On lockdown? Really, guys?"

"Yes." Dulcie said.

"Where'd my clothes go, then?" Taryn asked, turning to Quill.

"We'll talk about that later." (A/N: I should totally do a one shot of this. that'd be great. Quill clubbing...)

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"...Fine."

"Well, it's almost 5:00 guys. Are you hungry at all?" Kit asked, smiling down at all of us. He looked tired and a little stressed.

"Yes!" We all chorused in agreement.

"Let's see what we can get for dinner then..." he said. We went around the building to get to the kitchen, since we blocked the other way in.

After some searching we all managed to get enough food to fill us up, and we sat around two tables pushed together. The game continued, but wasn't as mentionable as before when we were all crammed into a tiny hallway. The game included Parker's now pretty pink finger nails, Quill's two huge balls of rubber bands (A/N: haha scared you for a second i know it), Aveline and Alexys dating each other if one was a guy and how their first dates would go, Bianca's favorite thing about the male sex, Austin sitting on Nate who was sitting on Blaine who was sitting on Alec for a total of 9 rounds and being surprisingly comfortable about all of it, Fallon finally telling is what she'd do for a klondike bar (we had to say she was starving and it had blood in it that got her going), and how Alaric, Rhett, David, Kit, Simon, and Brahm would spend 24 hours as girls. Half of them included the girl's locker room. Those were the ones worth a mention. Oh and what Xavier would do in the 24 hours he had in someone else's body of his choosing. I won't repeat what he'd do.

By now it was almost 9:00 and we were sent off to our cabins to go to bed. Our cabin doors were to be locked along with our windows and the blinds had to be drawn. We weren't allowed to leave the cabins after 9:30. Just to be safe. We all went off and from what I could tell all did exactly as we were told. We had our lights out quickly, and we were all asleep within the hour.

...○morning○...

I woke up late the next morning, close to 10:00, because the blinds were drawn and I didn't have any concept of the morning. I woke up Tori and Rae, let them know the time, and told them I'd be done in the shower soon. Tori agreed and sat up, and Rae didn't budge. She showed no interest in leaving the bed. I stepped into a steaming shower, which woke me up immediately. When I finished I got out with my hair wrapped in a towel and another around me, and let Tori know she was good to go. She left my alone with rae who was still asleep in our room.

I pulled on shorts and a bra, and searched my bag for a shirt. They were missing... I didn't remember moving them, but maybe Tori had some sudden impulse to unpack us all? I went to the drawers and searched them all, and found nothing but chargers and makeup and some books and emptiness in them. I checked her bag- empty of mine and her shirts. Rae? Some twisted prank? I looked in her bag, nothing. her shirts were gone. What the hell?

Tori came out wrapped in a towel, and gave me a strange look.

"Wolfie's not here no need to go parading around topless, Chlo." she smirked.

"Our shirts are gone. All of them. My night shirt's missing too. The one I wore last night. Do you have any idea what happened to them?" I asked, rubbing my forhead with frustration. My hair was nearly dry and I pulled it back into a short pony tail.

"What do you mean our shirts are gone?" she asked. She searched her bag after putting on her own clothes. She also found her shirts missing. "Where the hell are our clothes?" she snapped.

"I don't know if I knew I'd have a shirt on right now!" I said.

"Dammit, boys!" she seethed. "Did you check Rae's things?"

"Yup. Her stuff's gone too." I replied.

There was a knock at the door, and I answered it. Erin stood thre, also without a shirt. Yup. The boy's work.

"They took our shirts, we are going to get them back! Ladies, let's go!" She announced, parading in and grabbing mine and Tori's wrists.

She dragged us out and up the hill kicking and screaming to Derek, Simon, and Blake's room. I noticed the other girls were on the offensive and headed to the other boys cabins also. She kicked the door since she couldn't let either of us go without us running away, and after a moment or two Simon answered. He stared at us all blankly. Blake and Derek came to the door and gave us confused looks. None of them had pants on... She pushed past them with Tori and I in tow, let go of us after the door was closed, and cornered Simon against the wall. Tori had Blake pinned on his bed after thirty seconds of wrestling. I don't think it was skill that got him down either.

"Where. the fuck. Are. Our. Shirts?" she snapped.

"How the hell should we know? Where the fuck are our pants?" Simon retorted.

"Screw your pants, we need shirts!" Tori yelled in Blake's face. He wasn't paying full attention.

"I object that statement. You can go topless any day." he said. She hit him. "What! It's hot!" she hit him again.

Derek and I stayed silent throughout all of this, just watched. We had both no doubt figured out what had happened. He went to the drawer and pulled out one of his t- shirts, and handed it to me. I pulled it over my head quickly, (it covered my shorts even) and jumped up to kiss him. They noticed when I started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"And before I forget where'd you get your bra it's adorable." Erin said.

"I am leaving and I'll tell you when I'm not with the boys because they don't need that information." I said, smiling. "I'll get some pants for you from Quill, Derek. And a belt, just in case."

"Thanks." he replied.

I shut the door behind me and went up the path to where Quill, David, and Alec's room was. I knocked on the door and waited, and after a second attempt David answered. He was in sagging jeans with a studded belt and his hair was flat and stuck to his forehead with water. He gave me the strangest look I'd ever gotten.

"Uh... What's up...?" he asked, leaning on the door jam.

"Could I talk to Quill?" I asked.

"Um... he's in the shower, but you can come in. Everything alright?" he asked, letting my in. He sat down and I sat next to him. "You're dressed..."

"Yeah. Xavier took all the girl's shirts and all the guy's pants last night. So instead of fighting about it, Derek and I realized what really happened and he gave me one of his shirts and I came here to borrow a pair of pants and a belt for him from Quill." I said, understanding his look. Relief washed over his face.

"Oh ok. You should tie that up it looks like... well, anyways, Quill should be out in a sec he won't mind then." he said. He threw his pillow across the room at Alec, who jumped up from his sleep. "Get up, lazy ass." he said. I laughed.

"What?" he snapped, throwing the pillow back. I dodged it. He gave me the same look I first got from David. " Why...?"

"Xavier stole all my shirts Derek leant me a shirt." I quickly answered for him. "And I'm wearing shorts."

"Oh thank god. I was gonna say, why are you in David's bed with no pants?" he said, sitting up. He was in sweatpants and a large night shirt. It was almost like what Xavier wore.

"That would be illegal. And not my kind of illegal, either." David said, smiling at his friend. He put his arm around me. "Plus she could kick my ass so I won't risk it."

Quill came out during our conversation, saw me sitting on David's bed, and gave David the eveilest look I'd veer seen. "What the _hell_ do you _think_ you are doing with my son's mate?" he said.

"Getting very scared and embarrassed." I answered. "Quill could I borrow a pair of pants for Derek? Xavier took all his pants. And my shirts."

"What?" he asked.

"Xavier broke in last night and stole all the girl's shirts and all the guy's pants. So Derek leant me a shirt to wear and I came here to borrow a pair of pant and a belt from you for him to wear, and before you ask how, Erin dragged me up to his cabin. So could I, please?" I explained yet again. "Explaining this is getting annoying."

"Uhm... sure, I guess. David will have to lend you a belt though i don't have any. Unlike him my pants stay up while his belts still fail." he said. He rifled through his drawer and tossed me a pair, and David habded me a plain black belt.

"I don't think he's into studs or easy button belts." he laughed.

"Easy button?" I asked, confused. He pulled out another one that clipped like a seat belt and released with the press of the button. "Thats cool."

"Here. It's too tight for me." he said, handing it to me. I took it happily.

"By that he means it actually does the job." Alec joked. David sent him the bird.

"Thanks guys. See you later." I said, leaving them.

As I headed back down to Derek's room I pulled the belt around my waist and tied up the shirt so I didn't look like I had spent the night with Derek. I knocked on his door and he answered, and I handed him the clothes. he took them, relieved, and put them on. he fell back on his bed in comfort.

"How long did it take them to realize that none of them stole the clothes?" I asked, sitting on him.

"About ten minutes after you left. Xavier came back and told them where the clothes were." he replied. He picked me up easily and turned me and put me back down so I was straddling him. "Looking at the side of your face is strange."

"I can turn to face you, you know." I laughed.

"This is more comfortable too." he said. (A/N: yeah, and I know why! lol) I adjusted myself and looked back to him to recieve a smug little smirk.

"Bad. Bad Derek." I teased, hitting gently. My fingers played in his hair.

"Whatever. We're alone I can say what i want, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then it should be ok if I tell you to kiss me. So i'm not bad?" he asked.

"Fine." I smiled and eaned down to kiss him softly. He smiled.

"And Simon says I'm losing my touch." he said as he pulled me down for a deeper kiss.

* * *

**They should be put on lock down more often... That was so much fun to write. I had 5,500 words done in one day. Good thing I didn't write this on vacation it wouldn't have been as good because I'd constantly have people looking over my shoulder. Again, thank you Suzi for all the the truth or dare questions! They were awesome! People, she sent me a huge list. I might have to print them out because then I'll have actual questions to use... They were hysterical...**

**So... some of you read Ghostly Romance, and I only heard back from 2 or 3. What do you guys think of me opening that up to all of my pairing? Clips of everyone being hooked up or cute moments before hand, chlerek one shots, obviously there will be multiple from this game of truth or dare alone, maybe some double dates, action moments with that little 'aw' factor cuz he or she is looking out for their partner... Xavier and Liz will of course still be included, (hallie and Nate people, come on) they will still ahve dates and everything, but something is going to change with them. New pairing! bnut thats later. a lot later. And it's hysterical from what my trusted friends say. so people, seriously, answer the questions. here's a complete list.**

**1) pick your next pairing! Aveline x Rhett, Alaric x Alexys, Quill x Taryn, and did I do Austin x Lanie? I don't think I did... anyways, pick!  
2) who do you think is behind the ambush?  
3) Ghostly Romance bing opened to all KISA/ Inhuman pairings- YAY or NAY?**

**That's it, ppl! Thank you for reading and supporting my writing and I hope I hear back from you soon! can't wait! ttyl pps i luv you!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey pps! So... no ones too crazy about the last chapter. Understandable. I actually didn't hear back from some of my regulars. Hmm... Are my fillers driving you crazy? As with KISA, I am building this slowly. (obviously) As a teenager, I can't take rapid next next next action. I happen to like drama and talking and this sort of thing. I believe other teens do too. At least, I hope so. Anyways, this chapter... actually, I have absolutely no plans for this chapter right now... Nada. I have no clue what I'm doing. Whatever comes to me, I guess...**

**so... SUPER AWESOME FANTASTICAL LIST OF THANK YOUS TO MY SUPER AWESOME FANTASTICAL LIST OF READERS! : Jaime Kay Huntt, Crazy. About. Converse, werewolfsgirl, Summer Mysteria Royale, Call me Mad, not- so- innocent011, derekandchloe4ever, RayRayluvs2read, and suzi1811 for the reviews and support and not hating me for some of th news I broke to you! and a SUPER AWESOME FANTASTICAL welcome to lalala, Kahlan Lazuli, readeatsleep, and Mrs. Fictionalcharacter! thanks lala for breaking that tie with the pairing vote. Normally all of you are like, psychically connected and pick the same pairing. this time... not some much. **

**Oh, since I realized this may have freaked some of you out: that new pairing I mentioned? It isn't additional, it's a replacement. Someone is breaking up! (because people do break up in the real world) If you really want me to tell you, I will. but I'm not adding any more pairings. i write this with a list of characters, age, race, and pairing next to me. I only really use it for age, but still... And the pairing means next to nothing. It's some comic relief, and it makes ending this all SO much easier you have no idea. so don't freak too much. It doesn't even last. hints: its a gay pairing (no, not alaric) and the character is from the books but has not been physically in my series. there you go. **

**well, I'm rambling. Guess I'll go to bed cuz it's like midnight and start the chapter in the morning! Night night, pps!... Morning! OH YEAH! if any of you are noticing that your name isnt appearing on my thank you list, please, please, PLEASE let me know. because you are supposed to be. I totally just now slapped myself in the face because I've been forgetting to check my faves/ alerts for new names. So if I ever miss you, TELL ME! _NOW_ on to the chapter... did you know that apparenlt cupcakes are out of style now... yeah thats what I thought.**

**ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 11**

I lay nestled on top of Derek for I don't know how long. We talked very little, mostly just relaxing, because there wasn't much to talk about. I was still in his shirt, which was now tied tight around my hips and loose and billowy around my shoulders. I'd have to take his clothes more often. They were comfy and soft... And no one would question them, either. I liked that. And they smelled like him, which was a bonus. (A/N: bestest thing ever when a guys shirt smells like him. better than any size sundae, any bday, anything.)

"Sorry to ruin the peace... but have you thought about what we should do about Rae?" he asked suddenly. And there goes my mood...

"No, it's ok. I haven't, really. She's talking to people less and less, that I know of. But i have been thinking about some of the things she said when we were in the lab together... I'm not sure what to think. I want to avoid it but..." I stopped, because I was suddenly unsure of where my thoughts were going. Too many different directions.

"Don't worry about it. We should tell the others, I think. Maybe later?" he seemed to be thinking, planning. His fingers ran in lazy circles on my back.

"Yeah. I'm busy right now. So are you." I said, moving my head to rest over his heart. I latched my arms around his shoulder in my attempt to keep him from moving. I'd never be able to stop him, but this was my version of it.

"Of course not now. I'd never consider getting up and moving now." he scoffed at the idea. He pulled me up to nestle me into the crook of his neck, his arms around me. "I wonder why they never came back..."

"Breakfast maybe?" I said after a few moments of thinking.

"I guess we won't be eating..." he said. His stomach growled. I giggled and his cheeks warmed up.

"All of the girls stole a bunch of food. It's supposed to be our secret stash so don't tell anybody. If you're _really super nice_ I'll sneak you some, ok?" I offered. He smiled.

"You are adorable." he said.

"Well you are handsome."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_." I laughed again, loving being cuddled against him. I wonder if we could get away with switching up the rooms at night... Because this is where I want to be.

"I bet you'd get a helluva lot farther if you told her she was hot and sexy." Blake said, coming through the door. "Window was open."

"I'd be a lot more uncomfortable if he was talking like that." I said. Well... maybe... but not that much, I guess.

"Thank you for ruining the moment, Blake." Derek said sarcastically to his roommate.

"My pleasure." he replied jokingly.

"Why'd it take you guys so long to get back?" I asked him, smiling.

"We couldn't find the place Xavier told us about. Hallie beat the crap out of him. And while we would have stopped her, Nate would have killed us. The look on his face. It was priceless." Simon said, sitting down on his bed.

"You'd do the same thing if it was Erin." Blake said, throwing something at Simon, who caught it.

"Obviously."

"What happened?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Hallie and Xavier basically went all out before finding out where her clothes were..." Blake said, choosing his words carfeully.

"And Nate enjoyed it thoroughly." Simon said with a toothy grin. "Of course after a while he broke it up. Hallie was taking a beating. When Nate got her back on her feet I guess she banished him or something. She said she didn't have a clue what she did. But he was gone. So we were left with the few hints we'd gotten to go look for them. We found them! Obviously."

"Took you guys forever. You know you could have asked me and I could have found them." Derek said.

"Nah Blake here turned into a wolf and figured it out. Xavier dragged us a ways from the cabin."

"Put us right past where he hid the clothes too. Annoying little pain in the ass." Blake muttered.

"Well, I guess i'll go make lunch for everyone. I need something to do. I'll see you guys later." I said, getting up off Derek and heading to the door.

"See you. You want any help?" Derek offered.

"No... I don't know what everyone likes. Shoot... I'll just set stuff out. Head up in a half or or so, ok? I should be done by then." I said, leaving the room. I made my way up the hill slowly, seeing no specific rush. It was a little after 12:00, so it was a good time to be thinking about lunch. As far as I knew, no one had eaten. And it kept me busy and it was something I could do for everyone. I didn't mind.

"WOAH-EM-EF-GEE THAT'S A HEEUUUUGE SPIDER! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" somebody screamed from a little ways off the trail. I jumped about a mile and ran to where I heard the voices coming from. The arguing continued.

"I'M TRYING GET OFF ME AND I CAN!"

"NOOO IT'L COME CLOSER AND EAT ME!"

"IT'S A SPIDER IT WON'T EAT YOU GET OFF ME AND I'LL KILL IT!"

I finally entered the clearing and Aveline was jumped on top of Rhett who was trying to push her off so he could kill the spider which was, as she had said, huge. I went over and stomped on it for them. They froze and looked at me, and Aveline let go of Rhett.

"It's dead. I thought Alexys was scared of the spiders?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that thing was giant! did you see that!" she asked, pointing at the ground. "How are you not scared of that?"

"You guys were too funny to be scared." I joked. "I'm setting up the dining area to be able to make sandwhiches for lunch. So come up in a half our, ok?" I said, smiling at them.

The agreed and I left them to whatever they were doing there, and I didn't feel like asking. When I got up to the hall there were a few people sitting around talking, and I stopped to say hi, but otherwise just went about my business. I don't know why, but I needed to be doing something. I had that feeling to just get up and do something productive. I put out plates and other things, and after a little bit of time working I was done. Everythign was set out for people to come and take what they wanted, and they all knew that they had to come up soon if the wnated anything at all. I was happy with my work, it was neat and organized, and with a satisfied smile i turned to get a glass of lemonade from the kitchen. I made my own food and sat at the table, waiting for people to come up. Derek, Blake, Simon, Tori, and Erin were the first people up. The made there own food with a few words, and sat next to me.

"You're still wearing derek's shirt?" Erin asked.

"It's comfy! What's wrong with that?" I argued.

"Nothing. We're just saying, your clothes are back in our room." Tori said. "I brought them there for you."

"Thank you."

"So, we need to get everyone together soon. All of us. Except rae." Derek said quietly. There goes our peaceful lunch.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"We'll explain later. But it's important, ok?" he said, checking to make sure nobody was coming.

"No problem. Where do you want to meet?"

"We can head down to a cabin later. Don't worry about it now. We still need to get everybody."

"Fine."

"We need to find something to do to get Xavier back." Erin said. Of course she was on the pranks again.

"There isn't much we can do..." Tori said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Damn ghost." Blake muttered. I smiled.

"So, Derek, Chloe... how long have you guys been together?" Erin asked.

"Um... about a month, I guess?" I asked, looking at him. Time went by too fast for me to keep track of.

"About, yeah." Derek agreed.

"So, I've been wondering, how far have you guys gotten?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" came from both me and Derek at the same time.

"Because that reaction makes me think that something is going on." she replied, giving a smug little smirk.

"No, actually, nothing worth mention has happened." I said, gettig up for more food. More people came in. They got their food and sat down to eat, continuing in their conversations. I returned to mine. Erin went on with her questioning.

"So, seriously, Chloe, I wnat details about what Wolfie is like." she said.

"I haven't forgotten the comment from when we took them prisoner, you are the last person i'd give details to." I said coolly. I leaned on Derek and he slid his arm around me.

"It was just a joke!" she said exhasperatedly.

"What comment?" Simon asked, turning and giving his girlfriend a look.

"I made a joke about Derek. Come on you could totally take that as a compliment!" she argued.

"How could that be taken as a compliment!"

"You get to rub him in the other persons face! Seriously! You say you and he's mine so suck it, bitch! Come on, with _him_ I'm shocked you don't do that more often! " she yelled. The entire room was turned to our conversation by now. I looked to Tori for help, but she was busy laughing. Blake and Simon were watching intently.

"Well you had Simon what was I supposed to say? Coming on about my boyfriend who happens to be YOUR boyfriend's brother!"

"IT WAS A JOKE! I TOLD YOU _I LIKE BLONDES!_" she yelled in reply. Now we were standing accross the table from each other.

"_I HEARD YOU!_ DON'T JOKE ABOUT WANTING _MY MATE!" _I yelled.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS YOUR MATE?" she screamed. Now she was starting to look angry.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU KNEW OR NOT YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND BACK AWAY FROM MINE!"

"I DON'T NEED TO GO TO YOUR BOYFRIEND I HAVE ALL THE FUN I CAN GET FROM SIMON!"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF FUN YOU COULD BE HAVING WITH SIMON! HE WAS ALL OVER ME JUST A MONTH AGO TRUST ME I KNOW WHAT FUN YOU'RE HAVING WITH _MY _SLOPPY SECONDS!" I snapped. She looked floored.

"Woah, ladies, ladies. We haven't sold tickets yet!" Blake said, standing up and putting a hand on each of our shoulders. Derek sat me down and Simon pulled Erin back. We glared at each other.

"_Your _sloppy seconds?" she seethed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what it's called." I replied, smirking.

"I like this Chloe!" Tori said happily, her head propped on fists as she leaned forward against the table to watch.

David walked in suddenly ans stared. The energy in te room was fierce. "What the hell?" he asked.

"SSH! They might go to punches at any moment!" Alaric hissed. Derek threw him a look.

"Uh... ok." David backed slowly out of the room.

"I can _not_ believe you just said that." Erin said finally.

"Well, I did." I replied. I picked up my food and resumed eating. Then I got smacked in the face with a sandwhich. "You did not just throw that at me." I growled. That was new.

"Yeah, i did." she said in the same tone I had. I threw my food at her. Derek grabbed me and picked me up and pulled me away across the room. Simon quickly launched a binding spell at Erin, and she froze.

Kit and Quill came in at that moment following David. they paused when they entered the room. "What the hell is going on in here?" Quill asked.

"Girl fights..." Daniel said contentedly. Simon reached over and punched him without releasing his hold on Erin.

"And you didn't stop this why?" Kit asked david.

"What the hell would I be thinking to stop a girl fight?"

"They're super powered teenagers..." Kit said slowly.

"Even better!"

"Do I have to beat you?" Quill asked.

"No. Preferably not." David replied, edging away.

"You guys have this under control, I'm leaving." Quill said, giving one last look around the room and then walking out the door. We paused until he was gone.

"Put Chloe down." Kit said, looking at Derek. i was put back on the ground. "Let go of Erin." Simon did as he was told.

"Now, girls, what's this about?"

"Uhm... I don't really remember..." Erin said. "I remember the sloppy seconds line, and I hate to say it, but I kinda respect that, from you, Chloe." she continued, coming up and offering her hand I took it.

"Thank you. Sorry about getting so bent out of shape..."

"Yeah that was weird, right?"

"Do it again! That was great!" Parker said, watching closely.

"Could you hit him for us?" I asked Derek.

"Please don't..." he whimpered.

"Well, everyone, finish up lunch. I'm thinking this afternoon we'll go for a hke and do some more training? We've been sitting here doing nothing for a while now..." Kit said.

We didn't exactly like the plan but we agreed and finished- slowly, very slowly- and went to our cabins to change into more comfortabe shoes. The rest of the afternoon was simple and fun, with assigned group practice (no way we'd be picking our groups after last time) and some simple drills they'd worked up for us. Easy but tiring. We finished relatively arly, and instead of going back we went on a second hike to a field where we relaxed and hung out, talking amongst ourselves. The guys were upset they didn't have a football. All in all it was a peaceful afternoon, and by the time we got back I was ready to just fall into bed and sleep.

* * *

**I'm gonna get shot, arent I? I'm so sorry for taking so long to post. And I'm sorry this was all I posted. i had to start my homework (fucking ap classes. Grapes of wrath... god damn John Steinbeck.) And all sorts of crap went down with my dad... like, serious serious crap. I also had the absolute hardest time coming up with what to write. I was so stuck. I had absolutely freakin nothin. And that drove me crazy. Ugh, I know this all sounds like excuses, which i hate, because I really just couldn't write. And there ar so many reasons that will come across as 'yeah. right...' I know, it's... well, compared to what I've written in the past... it's ansolute crap. And its crap i posted hella late. And I want to beat the shit outta myself for it. **

**so... I'm wondering if any of you are willing to look over something for me. I trust... most (jk, i trust all of you) of you that you won't steal the idea. It's the first two chapters of bloodmates, and I wanna post it on my new inkpop (same name, and I think it links to facebook, so hey!) but i'm not sure its ready. Macaela says a second set of eyes would be nice. so, if anyone is willing, lemme know, please! we can set up a docx connection or something. Thanks, people!**

**well... all I can ask is that you don't hate me. Thanks for reading, pps, I luv you 4evah! :)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey pps! so... you guys are probably a lil pissed at me for not writing like, all the time like I have been. sorry... Schools starting back up soon, so people are needing babysitters (sweet income.) and my dad can't do anything after his surgery so i have to help around the house more. And my god damned summer homework... which... I still ahve to do. hehe... yeah... Anybody read The Crucible? Yeah.. I hope I can find it at our library. Our library happens to be shitty. yeah... if any of you happen to have taken AP language... tell me about it I start it on August 23. And I'm scared. help a high school buddy out! Plus I recently started an inkpop, and I just published on there. Sorry, I have to split my attention. so i'll be going back and forth. Don't hate me too much. You guys can find me on there too if you wanna yell at me to update, I have the same penname. Diabolical Darling. hehe XD**

**yeah... so, I have... again, nothing really planned for this chapter. I know what I _want_ to do, but that doesn't mean it'l work out... hmm... oh well, I write!**

**Chapt-**

**yeah... right. like I'd start a chapter without mentioning my ever faithful and amazing readers. but this time, WITH A TWIST! it shall be centered. hahahaha. like that makes a difference... but do you want to know why? Theres a very special reason. Like hella special reason. Do you know? NO? WELL WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU MADE IT HAPPEN!  
_I MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS!  
_so now you know. so, here is a complete list of everyone who has EVER faved/ alerts/ reviewed on Inhuman. because... well, again 100 REVIEWS!**

**SOOO *drumroll...* THANK YOU::: Jamie Kay Huntt, dimitriandrosehathaway, not- so- innocent011, Leah Hunter, Call me Mad, Morbid Mandy, awesomegirl. writer331, smilin'intherain, RayRayluvs2Read, suzi1811, xXGhOsTXx, Jazzlikesyourface, Crazy. About. Converse, wolf lover, TiPSy111, bookworms-are-AWESOME, suzi1811, fanfanfan, werewolfsgirl, pollyandpony, Summer Mysteria Royal, xxNellyxx, Vamplover1996, derekandchloex3, im from holland wtf u from, derekandchloe4ever, Mrs. fictionalcharacter, Windphantom101, vampchick09, lalalla, ange3noo, Boat Gal, CaptinObvious, Fanfiction-aholic, Holey Weasley, Kahlan Lazuli, keriisharpp, Limeade all the way, readeatsleep, Shadowsammy, SilveryMoonXoXO, tweetyj2, Vero Diaz, xxWARxx, scenegirl93, Mai397, Lilly87, and last and in no way the lease AliceCullen97! big welcomes to readeatsleep and FanFiction-aholic and Boat Gal! seriously, people, there is a party going on inside this computer. I'm pretending ur there and I'm giving u hugs because I can't believe it! YAY! i love you all! (btw if that gets creepy lemme know and I'l stop.)**

**soooo... chapter! **

******ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up to bright lights, so I clamped my eyes shut and turned slowly towards the wall, wrapping myself in the blanket. Oh if only I was that lucky.

"_CHLO-EEEEEEE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BE-E-E-E-E-D!" _I heard. I recognized it to be Tori's demanding shrill familiar cries. I cringed, pretending to still be asleep, until someone (Tori) jumped my bed, grabbed my blankets, and yanked them off me hard. Now I was cold, bothered, and partially deaf. Then my arm was grabbed and I was dragged haphazardly onto the floor. Now I was cold, annoyed, partially deaf, and in pain. (A/N: haha I wake my brothers up like this. sans the screaming cuz I can't have that language in my house, and since I have 2 brothers, I can't yank both of their covers if I scream. doesn't it suck to be related to me? lol)

"What the hell, Tori?" I moaned, turning and giving up my charade.

"Well, Rae and I are done showering and we figured we'd wake you up. Plus... it sounded fun." she smirked evilly, and I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Fine, I'm up. What time is it?" I asked. I piled my blankets back on my bed and went to look at myself in the mirror. I was a mess.

"Almost noon."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. So, get your ass up and showered!" she shouted, pushing me into the bathroom. "We'll be in the hall. Hurry up! Oh, by the way the lock is busted. Don't touch it."

"You'll be stuck." Rae put in.

"You should be lucky. You would've locked the door and been trapped in there. Instead I found it!"

"No thank you?"

"Fine.. thanks."

I rolled my eyes and figured since I'd be alone in the room I wouldn't worry about grabbing clothes. I turned on the water and waited for it to slowly steam up the tiny room.

...DP...

Xavier sat on the dresser in Chloe's room, watching the exchange between Tori and Chloe. Staying in this room would never get boring, they just continued to fight in good humor with each other. He listened to their exchange after Chloe ended up on the floor in a heap, and went to take her shower.

"The lock is busted. Don't touch it." he heard. This kicked his mind into high gear, ideas blossoming in rapid sequence. He had a girl with an overprotective werewolf boyfriend in a shower in an unlocked bathroom. That... was fun.

He waited while Tori and Rae left the room and Chloe got her shower ready. He listened for the pounding on the shower floor to lighten as it would when she went in, and when she was he vanished and went to Derek's room. Simon and Blake were up in bed drawing and listening to music, respectively, and Derek was nowhere to be seen. Strange. He paused and thought about where Derek might be... his parents room? He left and searched cabins for Quill and/ or Taryn's room. It didn't take long to find their cabin and to stop him (excuse the *bad* pun) dead in his tracks. The room was empty with the exception of one crowded twin bed. Clothing was disappearing at a steady rate as Quill pinned Taryn down onto the bed.

"God dammit I miss all the action..." he muttered.

He went back to Derek's room, and he was standing at his closet pulling out a shirt. He mustered his courage, then started banging on the wall like a madman. They all about jumped out of their skin.

"What the hell?" Blake snapped.

"Shit!" Simon yelled in horror. His hand had slipped across his work.

"God dammit Xavier what do you want?" Derek muttered.

Xavier laughed and ran to get the pencil from Simon's hand (he didn't like that either). He excitedly went to the wall and began writing, choosing his words carefully.

_Chloe's in the shower and she slipped and hit her head and_ -

That was all that was needed. Derek was out the door. That was too easy. Simon went to follow his brother and Blake was untangling himself from his sheets. Xavier pushed them both back down, quickly wrote _LIE_ with an arrow pointing to his masterpiece, and left them. They were laughing. He appeared in Chloe's room just ahead of Derek. Derek crashed through the front door, made a rough, skid inducing turn, and pushed straight through the bathroom door, which was unlocked, of course. there was a scream, the shower curtain got thrown out of the way, and the sounds of a slight struggle. He went in to see Chloe shocked and with the shower head aimed at Derek. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo, lifted it above her head, then sent it careening it down onto Derek's (he was leaning over because he was getting sprayed by the shower.

"Chloe! Chloe! Chloe! _CHLOE!_" he snapped. She was about to bring her new bludgeoning tool down on his head, but he caught her arm. He turned his head (far too gentlemanly, Xavier just did hhim the favor of a lifetime) and took the curtain and wrapped it around her.

...DP...

What. The. Fuck. Is Derek doing in my _shower_? What was he _thinking_?

"What the hell?" I snapped, clutching the shower curtain around me. "What are you doing? What were you thinking?"

"Before you attempt to kill me- Xavier said you had slipped and hit your head." his hands were on his knees and he was doubled over and his head was down.

"That asshole!" I snapped.

"That's a little cruel don't you think?" Xavier asked, appearing in the bathroom also.

"Is my shower some sign that it's a party in the bathroom? Get out!" I snapped at him. he vanished.

"I'll... um... leave now." derek said quietly after a brief pause.

"That'd be nice." I replied.

The door to the bathroom slammed shut in derek's face. I heard some evil maniacal (A/N: is that a word?) laughter that I recognized as Xavier's.

"You son of a bitch let him out! The water's getting cold." I yelled. the door opened once again and Derek left. It closed behind him.

"I'll wait in here until you're done." he said through the door.

"Ok!" I yelled back. I finished my shower in peace, thank god, and dried off. My clothes weren't here. I left them... in the room... because it was _supposed_ to be empty... Xavier officially sucks. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in the closet! and face the closet wall if the door won't close!"

"Uhm... why?"

"Because the room is supposed to be empty so I didn't bring in a change of clothes!" I was wrapping myself in a towel and I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm in the closet, go ahead." he said. i left the bathroom, and he was indeed in the closet, his back to me.

"Thank you."

I took out my clothes and glanced every so often to make sure he wasn't looking. i felt bad about suspecting him of it, but I couldn't help myself. Getting dressed with a boy in the room was kinda new to me... he stood unmoving, facing the wall, while I changed. Thank god. I slid the drawer closed and it creaked the entire way, and I told him he could get out of the closet. Xavier appeared.

"I don't give a shit that you're pissed beyond all hell with me, you and wolfie are coming here!" he announced, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the door. He grabbd derek on his way.

"What is he doing now?" Derek asked.

"There's something we really have to see, apparently." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Xavier hauled us up the hill and past the boys' cabins, up to another I recognized to be Quill's from when I went to get Derek pants yesterday. He released us right up against the door and I put my hands behind my back to try and keep him from grabbing them again, and he opened the door in a hurry. We froze, unsure of what we were supposed to do in this new situation. Quill and Taryn were on the bed, clothes were strewn on the floor and they were now holding the blankets up to their necks and staring at us as if we were aliens.

"We didn't open the door. It was Xavier. The pervert." I said quickly. God damn that ghost.

Quill cleared his throat and did his best to regain an emotionless composure. "What can we do for you?"

"Derek, why are you soaked?" Taryn asked, pushing Quill off of her. "Get off of me you have pants you're fine..." She muttered. He carefully climbed off the bed to keep the blankets over her, and he did indeed still have his pants on, buttoned, zipped, and all. (A/N: haha gotcha on that one I know it!)

"Xavier's an asswipe." I said.

"Oh, now that's harsh." he said, appearing next to me.

"No it isn't now get away from me before I banish you into last _tuesday!_" I snapped at him. They looked unfazed by this outburst. "That's right, _LAST_ Tuesday!"

"Fine, fine! Have a little fun, and this is what I get... I get it." he said before vanishing. I was smarter than to expect him to leave.

"What did Xavier do?" Quill asked.

"He told me she had fallen and hit her head in the shower." he muttered. "Which she hadn't, and so she wen't crazy and flipped out."

"What do you mean, I went crazy? You just exploded into the bathroom, come on, what else was I going to do?" I snapped at him. "Sorry. I know it wasn't your fault."

"It's ok."

"So..." Taryn said, looking back and forth at us awkwardly.

"What was going on?" I asked. I couldn't help myself.

"Why was it going on?" Derek asked.

"Your father is a son of a bitch." Taryn snapped at Quill, looking at him red- faced.

"I don't deserve that, come on!" he replied exhasperatedly.

"I'm leaving now." Derek said after a moments pause.

"Me too..." I muttered.

we left them to their... argument... and i followed him to his cabin for lack of anything better to do. Blake and Simon were there, scrubbing pencil off the wall. They stared at us when we came in, and exploded into a fit of laughter at us. My face reddened and I went and sat on derek's bed, and he rifled through his closet for a new shirt.

"So, how'd it work out? Get quite the eye full?" Blake asked.

"Nope. She had the shower in my face in a split second. Then knocked me over the head with... what was that?" Derek answered.

"The shampoo..." I said quietly. Both of Derel's roommates were laughing hysterically at this. "It wasn't funny! it was freaky! I've seen Psycho! That was a scene I never ever wanted to live out!" I shouted.

"What were you doing watching Psycho?" Simon asked.

"...I don't know... It looked good. That scene scarred me for life... Now look what happened!" I argued.

"Fine, fine." Blake said, trying to calm down.

"Why didn't you guys follow me? You thought she fell too." Derek asked.

"Xavier sat us back down and wrote lie under his big announcement. It was great." Simon replied.

"Ah..."

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"Besides talking about this entire thing? We have no idea." Blake replied.

"Ok. How about we all get togetherm have that conversation about rae we were talkign about yesterday." Derek said.

"Sounds good." Simon said.

"Alright. Go tell Ave, Rhett, and Alaric. They'll be the best to keep Rae out. We'll all meet in here. Rae won't expect that. Ok?" Derek said.

"Aye- eye, captain." Blake joked, leaving the room.

* * *

***comes in wearing bullet proof everyting* I... AM... SORRY... FOR... NOT... UPDATING... IN... SO... LONG. School starts again in... 9 days, and I still have over half my homework left. Plus I finally got everything set up on inkpop and started some swaps so I've been fulfilling those so i'm not hated. Working on getting published. woot. I promise promise promise to get an update in on the 22. that's the day before school. I doubt i'll get anything else done before, though. Soooo much to do... and like no time to do it. ugh... you don't believe me? if you want the huuuge list, i'll give it to you. but right now i'm screwed... **

**well, this prank belongs to Leah Hunter, I hope she's doing alright because I haven't heard from her in a while. **

**Uhm... I really can't hink of anything. Besides hoping I see some of you on inkpop (I've run into like 3 people on there who are also on here, maybe it'll go the other way). again, same name. It connects to facebook, but I don't have facebok, so i don't know how that works. Ask Macaela. She'd understand. XD **

**wel, anyways, people, I hope you enjoyed it all and I hear from you! Thanks for reading! ILY**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
~Amanda**


	13. Chapter 13 AN

**Hey people! so, hopefully this gets done fast. I have a lot of stuff goin on. Lots of babysittin, Lady Gag-a concert (Lucas likes her. not me. he's the one into female pop in the relationship. I like male voices. If I had my way I wouldn't go, but... he's NOT going with another girl, his friends only wanna go to pick up chicks which would fail cuz I personally think they have no game whatsoever, and who goes to a concert alone? anyways...) my inkpop which includes swaps (so much reading to do) and writing Bloodmates, plus my homework which is officially due in a week, and school orientation. goody. plus I have to help my dad, because he had open heart surgery... 3 weeks ago. So, now that you all know what's been goin on, please don't get mad when I take longer to update. ok? I'm really trying. I get overwhelmed and I shut down, seriously...**

**anyways, this is a more serious chapter. as I said at the end of the last one, it;s a nice big discussion and everyone will know about rae. i have no iea where it's going at the moment yet. I really don't... ayhoo...**

**AMAZING READERS! that I luv with all my heart::: Jamie Kay Huntt, RayRayluvs2Read, werewolfsgirl, suzi1811, Call me Mad AKA ninja Fish, and no- so- innocent011! and an amazingly huge welcome to Violentious Star and Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat! I luv u pps! XD**

**well... school in 3 days. good news though. i found out that since i don't start ap language til second trimester, I have 3 more months to do my hw! score! so... what is that? A chapter I see? ... I have no idea... yes, that WTF face, is in perfect use right now.**

******ĮήЋμмαή**

**Chapter 13**

**... this is written on August 30, at 9:02 pm. **

**you all have obviously noticed that i haven't been updating. (duh) You all are probably going to hate me, but i don't think i'll be able to get chapters up really for a little bit. i'm working on personal projects and actually for the last 3 weeks writing has not been happening for me. absolutely nothing. i've been depressed, i'm deleting one of my stories on inkpop, and i'm trying to start fresh. i'll be hopefully up and running again soon... but something is just wrong. **

**first of all, i'm not quite sure where this is going. i think i have to do a little more planning... i mean, in 12 chapters... nothing has really happened but teenage antics.**

**second, i really want to work on some personal stuff. i don't wnat to leave you all behind, in fact i love this site and the characters i've crated i trust so much i'm using them in my personal projects. (Xavier is in my next big project Lead Poisoning. He's the best friend) And for all of that i have each and every one of you to thank. This has very much made ym writing so much stronger and i trust my abilities sooo much more it's crazy.**

**third, i haven't been able to write. bloodmates, that book i've been raving about? I hate it. i can't look at it, can't write it, can't fix it, nothing. something is wrong, i need to do something to fix it. I think the best thing to do is to take some time off to get settled into school, start some other writing that will relax me, and since Xavier is in my project, i will never ever forget this. I don't know what it is, somewhere along the line writing wasn't about pleasing people and entertaining people it was about following rules and trying to make it perfect and being afraid of what people had to say. and that isn't writing. I can't do that.**

**...**

**so, here i am, ready to get shot, ready for peole to appear on my doorstep and basically murder me... **

**i promise i will continue this. i'm not abandoning it, i need a break. i can never forget all of you who reviewed, sent my writing soaring into the skies, everything. I know i've said it before, but it will never be enough to make you all understand how much it really means to me. **

**if you have anything to say, please message me. do not review, because this chapter with this message will come down when i update and if you review this letter you won't be able to review the chapter (i had to learn this the hard way, it sucked). please don't be to angry, i feel so bad (that may be part of why i can't write i feel so guilty i'm not kidding) and i cannot wait to come back after some time to get past 3+ hours of homework and settle down and talk with people and write to my hearts content and not have this eeyore cloud hanging above my ehard about what i write.**

**Again, thank you all. I love you all with all my heart.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Amanda**

...

finished at 9:44 PM (just so you knwo i;m not being flakey about this letter too)


End file.
